5D's: A New Beginning
by A. Frivolous
Summary: Yusei Fudo meets a new friend, who quickly becomes more than that. What kind of adventures are in store for these two from here on out? Total AU yaoi fic; rated M for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, I however do own the OC's I've thrown in here. HA!

Okay, so I started this along time ago. But, I didn't have an idea as to where this would take place... I've become a good fan of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's now, and I thought to myself, why not turn this fic into one for that? So, I did! Now, in this first chappie there is no 5D's. Sorry, but I gotta get things started.

Note: Riiiiight okay, just to be clear, you're wondering what the main OC looks like in this, right? Well, lemme tell ya! He's, erm.. Well, he's kinda tall, hmm.. About Yusei's height! And, he's thin, but he does have muscles. Well you know he's cute? Perfect body. Woot! XD Ahem.. Anyways! He has emerald eyes, (that s green for you people who might not know what i meant) and he dyes his hair blonde. But! You can see his dark black hair under the blonde. You know, like all the underneath part of his hair is dark, but the rest is light, except the roots are dark. (I love that look) Aaaaand.. Well I think that s the sum of it! Oh, well he has ONE earring. Does anyone know that green haired dude on Rave Master? Not Alpine the young dude who had a sling on his arm. You know he had one earring? A little chain, with a cross at the end? Well, that s basically what Akira has. Only, his cross has an emerald in the middle of the cross. (OK so silently I m wanting one for myself but... Well you know Parents and not letting some kids have fun... Ahem..) That's it on Akira Tenjo!

* * *

I sat there, watching the clouds go by as I ignored the teacher; yeah I was in high school, and God I hated it! But I guess I could say I liked it better than being home with my fuck up whore of a mother, while my druggy/alcoholic brother wasted away with needles in his arms everyday. The damned fool was going to OD anytime now. Like I cared. Lets see, I have straight A's in every subject, I was the team leader to our basketball team, and I was the hottie of the school. Yeah, that's right, I'm number one here; though school still sucked. I hated all the damn girls who stared at me and would flirt until they're faces turned red. Idiots.. All idiots.. I guess I never liked girls. Maybe I'm gay. I look at guys on the streets and think: Wow he's hott, bet he's good in bed.. Wow I sound like a pervert. I guess watching porn and reading pornos doesn't help much.

I love anime. Yaoi too. Heh, I am gay huh? And I'm still a fuckin' virgin. I only rolled my eyes at the thought of being a virgin still. Anyways.. Anime; I love anime and video games. Manga.. Anything s better than the life I live. Yeah so I was great in school, but at home, all I would normally hear are my mothers screams in pleasure while she has another boyfriend over, or, as I know them being clients. Yeah a hooker..

Heh, they won t be coming around much after about a month or two more. She's pregnant again. I have, an older brother, a sister, and a damned little brother who s a brat and retard. None of us have the same father either. She's such a slut. Maybe that s why I hate woman, loath them. Yeah, that s why.. I like guys. They can't get knocked up, and the sex seems better in my opinion. More fun right?

Right back to where I was, sitting in class with my head in the clouds, thinking about beating Final Fantasy Crisis Core again on my PSP. Or, maybe I could watch Death Note again. Or, read something. Maybe Vassalord. Johnny, damn that vampire playboy is so fuckin' hott. I'd let him bite me over and over... Anywhere he felt like it... Anyways, I wish my life was like it in animes.

They have it hard but.. it seems better still than the life I lead. Great in school. Who gives a rats ass? I don't. My mind is whirling around me while I'm oblivious to the teacher yelling at me to listen to her.

"Akira Tenjo!"

I finally heard my name coming with a slight feel of wetness as it hit my cheek. 'God she spits..' I thought, looking up at the clearly pissed off bitch.

"What?"

I asked in a lazy tone, though I could hear the girls giggle at how, and this is how they say it: Oh so sexy tone. Blah.. I rolled my eyes and smirked, looking to the ladies in the class, giving them a sexy smirk, only to chuckle at how they all seem to squeal at once. I swear they could break the sound barrier with that fangirl squeal. The teacher could only fume at me, knowing she has to settle the ladies of the class back down.

"Settle down class settle down!"

She screeched, and I looked back out my window, looking as some birds fly by the window. Today seemed nice.

"Hey Akira.."

I heard a whisper from behind myself. God I hate when people whisper. It sounds so fucking annoying. I guess, I have issues.. I'm bi-polar, and no one knows about it. I have to take meds, or I end up trying to kill myself. I wear long sleeves all the time to hide the cuts and scars on my wrists. Yeah, I cut. So its a girls disease I hear but who cares.

It feels good, lets me know I'm alive. That's right, feel pain and you know you're alive. Its when you feel nothing is when you know you're dead; even if its only in spirit. My mom doesn't care, and, the people who call themselves my siblings, what a crock.. Anyways, they like mocking me and calling me a freak. Look who's talking. None of them even have the same damn father or know who he is. I don't care, I lock myself in the room I claimed and cut to my hearts content.

When I take my meds I don't try and kill myself, so, I won't die, just cause pain. I can't stand smoking, drinking is just a depressant. Which makes me wonder why people drink when they're depressed, because, drinking only makes them more depressed. Humans are idiots. There is no happy ending in my family. And there is no love. I hate it.

"Akira wake up you're ignoring me again!"

That whisper from before called out, and I turned my head back, seeing my, friend. Yeah I have friends.

They're only friends with me because I'm cool in school and the most popular guy, but they know nothing about my personal life, and they certainly don't know where I live.

"Yeah what is it Cail?"

I replied him finally. He's an exchange student from America. But he's here for good since his dad dropped him off five years ago while he was on a trip to Japan. Yeah, Cail's told me about his bastard father.

"How do you get so many girls to like you, and you don't even use that! I've never seen you with a girl!"

He whispered to me.

"I just don't care. Look if you want a woman go and tell them I said for one of them to, uh please you in any way. They'll do it because I said so. Besides.."

I trailed my words off.

"Besides, the fanclub for me they have says they'll do whatever I say anyways.."

I said, rolling my eyes once again.

"Can I?! God I love ya man thanks!"

Cail replied, beaming with excitement he might get laid.

Love.. That s a word I've never heard in my house.. I hear it at high school but, its never true. Isn't love supposed to be eternal? Meant.. for two people who would die for one another, to just want to hold them and take in their scent. I wish, I could feel that way. The same way most of the characters in my games and animes, mangas.. And I admit... It hurts.. I wish I had someone to love me too but alas I don't.. And I'll probably never will. Wait a minute what was I doing just now? Damn I'm tired.. those meds keep me tired too.. Damn them.. Anyways; I groaned at the sound of the damn bell go off and all the students stand almost all at once. I, myself waiting until a few have left the room until standing myself.

"So Akira what do you wanna do now?"

Cail asked, though he spoke on deaf ears. I was walking out of the room quickly. I could slowly feel my mind slipping into the actual reality; and there it was, my meds were wearing off. Heh, I was too caught up in my anime to remember to take it for the past two days.

And that would spell disaster for myself, because, as much as I hated my life, I'm not ready; in my sanity; I'm not ready to die just yet. I plan on getting screwed before this young body dies. I rushed down the halls on swift feet, easily passing all the other teens chatting as they walked slowly down the halls. I reached the door and rushed down the steps, skipping a step or two here and there until my feet hit the ground of the earth. I could hear my name being called out but I just ignored it and ran down the streets, cutting through an alleyway here and there as short cuts, and to prevent anyone being able to follow me home. I finally reached the dump of a house I lived in and sighed with slight disappointment when I didn't see the cops carrying away my bitch mother and siblings. Hehe, I wouldn't be going to jail simply because, I've never done anything. Mister goody to-shoes I am. The worst I've done was paid for porn online, and that was still legal.

I walked into the dump and snorted when I smelt cocaine and smoke. Yeah my so called sister smoked like crazy while my brother snorted crack. The retard I had for a little brother would normally scream for a few hours then sleep, eat, crap and piss, then repeat. Or if he was in a good mood he'd try and break everything in the damned house. I locked my door with five locks; I didn't want anyone in MY room while I wasn't there, hell I don't want them in there while I'm there.

My whore mother was in the bedroom, and on her back as always with some John on top of her. She didn't bother closing the door while she did it, my siblings were old enough to know what sex was and the retard was too damn dumb to figure it out. That and she just didn't care who saw her breasts hanging out. God I hated that. The only porn I watch is with men. I guess that s another reason why I hated woman. She didn't try and hide her body from my eyes while I was growing up and I can't stand the site of her, let alone her flesh.

I unlocked all of the locks on my door, each with a different code or key. But, on the last lock I felt a sudden wave of pain hit my head; it was my brother. He may have been a druggy but when he was high he was abusive to everyone, even mom. Not that I minded all that much. I landed on the ground with a thud and rubbed the back of my head, not bothering looking up at what hit me since I knew what caused it.

"Fuck off bitch."

I growled, looking up finally, my eyes filled with hate. It didn't faze him what so ever.

"What'd you call me bitch?"

He snapped at me. I only rolled my eyes and stood up, but I was just knocked into the wall, causing a hole from my elbow hitting it.

"FUCK!"

I growled out, lashing out at my own brother now as I punched him harshly in the nose, smirking to myself when I heard a crack. He whined and winced and even cringed in pain as he gripped at his nose, blood spilling on the floor now. "Now get the hell away from me dick face!" I growled, punching him in the stomach before grabbing my stuff and walking into my room, closing the door behind myself and locking it swiftly.

I leaned heavily against the door of my room and rubbed where I was punched. 'The bastard..' I thought to myself, looking up and walking to my desk and grabbed out my medication, popping the pills into my mouth and swallowing them easily. I then looked over to my book shelf, it was filled with manga and anime DVD's. I didn't study for school that much using books, I just used the internet, so I had a lot of space for my manga. I walked over and grabbed out Nora: The Last Chronicle of Devildom.

I liked him, he was kick ass, made me laugh, and Kazuma was like me, but with a better life style. Lucky bastard the guy was.

"He's so cute though.. I bet he'd be so fucking fun to hang out with.. Yeah he would be.. He's like me in school.. Heh.."

I said out loud, sitting on my bed now as I felt the meds kicking in. I opened the third volume and started reading, even though I was pretty exhausted from my run in with my brother, then the meds knocking me out quickly.

My vision became blurred and I quickly laid down, setting my book down. 'Great.. I'm.. about to..' I trailed my thoughts off, falling asleep on my bed with the book in hand, though, I think maybe it fell down.

TBC

* * *

Alright there it was! The first chapter. And, I know some of you are thinking, what the hell?! That had no 5D's in it what so ever! Well I DID say it was getting started. Don't worry, things will get better on the next chapter, when Yusei makes his appearance! Anyways, drop me a review, so I know how it is so far..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Though I do own my OC^^ Woot Akira! LOL...

Alright, so here's the second chapter. It MAY be a bit shorter than the first chapter, but don't worry it's just because I kinda switched out what I wanted to happen in the 2nd chapter. Anyways hope everyone likes this... (Note: Akira is NOT in this chapter.)

* * *

&#&#&#&Scene change! (Ok so its like that day but started somewhere else XP)

I huffed with boredom as I continued down the street. I had just beaten Trudge for the umpteenth time. 'God dammit that Trudge just won't give up will he?' I sighed as I put my hands into my pockets. I was on foot, because I had recently been in a slight accident with my duel runner, and Rally was making the repairs. 'Well at least I'm not going to jail again... I don't feel like screwing around with some of the people there... Especially now that I wouldn't know anyone there anymore...'

I shrug my shoulders as I continue down the streets of the Satellite, which was once called Domino City. I look to the gates of New Domino City, and I sigh once again. Jack was surely making a nice living in New Domino City. I didn't actually care though... Why should I care? He only stole my duel runner, then took my prized Stardust Dragon as a trinket he could hold on to, something more to hold over my head. At least I got that back from him...

I shook my head as I looked down. I felt... Lonely? I thought about heading over to check on the duel runner, but I decided to just walk around the Satellite. I wasn't sure what to do at the moment.

"Hey Yusei! Yusei hold up! YUUUUUUSEI!"

I could hear an echo from behind me, and I look to where my name was being called from.

"Hey Blitz... What's up?"

I replied him, stopping in my tracks.

"It's Rally! He's gonna get into trouble again I swear!"

I shake my head as I cross my arms.

"What do you mean?"

I replied him, I knew Rally couldn't have gotten into too much trouble, right?

Blitz stopped in front of me with a pant and he looks at me almost seriously.

"Well I just have this feeling is all Yusei.. I mean look what happened when he took that chip?"

I nodded, but I was smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry Blitz... I just took care of Trudge for awhile..."

I said, I knew Trudge would fume for a couple hours, so Rally was going to be fine.

"Besides I told Rally to not take something that was laying in plain sight..."

I said, nodding to myself. Blitz though, I could see he had to wonder, but he nodded in agreement.

"Alright Yusei if you say so... Say have you seen Tank? He missed lunch with me and Nervin.. He usually doesn't skip lunch."

I shrugged my shoulders and I shook my head, sighing.

"Sorry I haven't seen him... I think he was coming down with something though yesterday... He was sneezing something awful.. Why don't you and Nervin look for him? I'll help, so we can cover more ground."

I said to Blitz as I once again began to walk. Blitz nodded to that idea and he smiled.

"Alright Yusei I'll go tell Nervin! We'll all meet back at the tunnel.."

Blitz says before he dashes off once again. I sigh as the search for Tank begins...

&&&&####&&&&Couple hours later! XP

It's been a couple hours since I started looking for him, and I began to feel worried. 'I wonder where he could be..' I thought, as I continued walking down different alleyways and such. I sigh and shrug my shoulders and I again walk down another alleyway, this one however seemed different. There was boxes everywhere, and blankets on top of them. I seen a couple cats and dogs hiding in the boxes, then I hear Tank's voice, like he was talking to a child.

"Don't worry I won't let them hurt you guys! Here I got some food for you!"

Tank's voice spoke out, and I walked behind the boxes, my eyes landing on Tank crouching amongst some stranded cats and dogs.

"Tank?"

I asked, walking to stand in front of him. He jumps and he lands on his butt with a hmph; now looking at me with slightly wide eyes.

"Yusei! What are you doing here?"

Tank asked me as I kneeled down in front of him.

"Tank what are you doing?"

I asked, completely ignoring his question. He smiles sheepishly towards me before pointing to the animals.

"Well you see Yusei I kinda ran across a kitten the other day... And it led me here... Where a bunch of cats were... Then a puppy comes here with some other pups and dogs.. And well I had a sandwich, and I gave it to them.. Now they're all coming here... So I thought I'd help them! See? I've been making them homes, with these old boxes and blankets."

Tank says, he seemed to be quite proud of himself.

I smiled down at him, and nodded as I helped Tank stand back up.

"Tank that's nice of you... But we were worried... Me Blitz and Nervin have been looking for you the last couple hours..."

Tank lowered his head and he nods.

"Sorry Yusei.. I guess I got caught up in helping these little guys.. You mad?"

He asks me as he looks to me, and I could only smile, shaking my head now.

"No Tank I'm not mad... Just tell us next time.."

I say gently as I cross my arms, now looking to the cat that had been walking in between my feet, brushing its body against my legs as it silently asks me to pet it; its blue eyes beaming at me.

I sigh and reach down, petting its head.

"So how are you gonna pay for the food for these animals huh?"

I ask as I look up to Tank. Tank nods and he smiles.

"Well here's the thing... I've been asking around and some people are willing to take some of them home! Isn't that great Yusei? So I don't have to pay for all of them to eat."

He says to me as he crosses his arms behind his head.

"That's pretty good Tank, I'm impressed.."

I said, smiling at him as I continued to pet the cat.

"Really? Awe shucks Yusei you're gonna make me blush now.."

Tank says as he looks away, a smile plastered on his face. Tank then sneezes pretty loudly, his body shuddering afterwards. I quirk an eyebrow and to myself, standing now.

"Tank?"

I ask him, my arms crossed over my chest once again. He shakes his head and he looks to me, smiling sheepishly.

"You were sneezing pretty badly a couple days ago as well.."

I say bluntly, he had to be allergic to either the dogs or the cats. He seems to be upset to think that, but he nods as he looks to me still.

"Yeah I think I'm allergic to something.. I think maybe its the cats.."

He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll live though!"

He says with confidence in his voice, though he sneezes once again.

I sigh and I shake my head.

"Come on lets go tell the gang what you've been up to..."

I said before I began to leave the alleyway. Tank nods and he opens the bags of dog food and cat food, letting the animals eat before he leaves the alleyway behind me. I look to Tank before I look in front of myself, walking back to the tunnel now to let the others know Tank was safe and sound.

"You know I bet Rally would love to have that one calico cat.."

I said, looking back to Tank now with an almost evil grin plastered on my face, though small it was. Tank groaned and he shakes his head in protest.

"Their cute yeah but I'll die if I can't get away from them Yusei! So not funny man!"

He says, looking to me with pleading eyes.

I nod and snicker quietly.

"I'll take it then.. It's a pretty cat. It should go to a nice home, but around here there are none.."

I said as I look in front of myself. The kitten I speak of was the one I had previously been petting. Tank seemed a bit upset to know I wanted it, though he couldn't say no because he knew I'd take care of it.

"What are you gonna name it eh?"

He asks me as we continue towards the tunnel. I shrug and look to the sky.

"Dunno... What was it? A girl or boy?"

I ask, looking to Tank once again. He shrugs and he shakes his head.

"Not sure Yusei.."

He replies me, and I nod.

"We'll see tomorrow."

I replied him, and I continued to walk.

Once we reached the tunnels entrance, we meet up with the others; Rally was also waiting on us. We explain what was going on and why Tank missed lunch before I asked about my duel runner.

"Sorry Yusei it's still gonna need some work.. But I'm almost done I swear!"

Rally replied my question, and I nod to him.

"Alright, thanks again Rally..."

I said to him, smiling slightly as I did. I swear I seen Rally blush as he looks away from me, nodding his head quickly now.

"I-I-It's no problem Yusei really!"

He says to me, smiling widely towards me before he dashes back into the tunnel to continue work on the duel runner.

I nod and look to the others.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow.. I'm gonna walk around for awhile tonight.."

I said before I turned, and I began to walk away as they waved me off, and began chatting about the animals, and making fun of Tank's allergies towards the cats. I sigh as I stare up to the sky; I still felt, lonely...

TBC

* * *

Well, there it was. The 2nd Chapter! I know.. It, kinda sucked huh? Random really? But a cute adventure right!? XD .... Don't worry Akira will be in the next chapter! X333 So, leave a review so I know how it was...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's! XPPPP I do own the OC Akira and the basic plot. Thanks for readin'!

Well here it is, chapter three. Hope people like this chapter; it was hard to write since I can't keep one idea in my head for very long. Anyways, sorry it took awhile to update. And everyone who reads this should go check out Double Dose by ginniirox ! Awesome fic!! Love it! love her! Or.. Or I'll send a naked and horny Jack Atlas to sex everyone to death!! WHILE SINGING!!! HAHAHA!! Just kidding :P I'm not THAT cruel... Maybe.. Heehee...

* * *

&&&&Morning for Akira! XD Hope this isnt confusing you dudes and dude-ets lol

I awake to the sound of birds chirping.. What the hell? Birds? I sat up and looked around blankly, my new surroundings unpleasant. 'This so can't be right.. Why am I outside? How'd I get here?' I thought as I stood up, stretching to get my back to crack. I looked around and shrugged. I sometimes slept walked, even though that was annoying I did it anyways... I couldn't seem to recognize my surroundings though. I shrugged it off and walked towards the direction I was sure my school was in. I was still in my clothes but I've done that before. I kept walking, and my surroundings wasn't getting anymore familiar. 'Great..' I thought, wondering even more as to where the hell I was. Everything was so different... Like I was in a different city?

Everything was all run down, dumpy looking... I couldn't seem to totally understand where I was... I pass a couple signs, but they were so rusted I could barely make out the first couple letters..

"D...O... Hmmm.."

I say the two letters out loud, and sigh.

"Well I don't know anywhere that starts with DO... Where the hell did I go last night?"

I ask myself as I cross my arms over my chest, and continue with my walk. 'So where the hell am I?!' I think as I look down. I ignore the people around me who were staring; God dammit I hate when people stare at me!! I growl and give the surrounding people an utmost evil glare, and they quickly turned away from me. I smirk to myself with triumph, and I continue to walk aimlessly.

'Okay, I'm in a different city, with no money, and no idea where I am or how far I ended up away from my house and school...' I mentally try and figure things out, but nothing made sense... My head was pounding by now though, and it was getting fucking annoying... I continue with my walk however, and I sighed heavily.

"Hey you! Kid!"

I heard coming from behind me as well as a motorcycle. I turn, not recognizing the mans voice; and, I couldn't believe my eyes. 'No way.. He looks JUST like Tetsu Trudge offa Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!' I thought to myself as I crossed my arms, my eyes dancing across him to see if he was truly real, or if my mind was playing tricks on me...

"What are you staring at you punk?!"

He snaps, and I knew it had to be him! Same damn voice. I shrug and smirk at the old man.

"What's it to ya old man?"

I replied him with a snort, my eyes now narrowed towards him. 'This so can't be happening! Am I.. Dreaming? If so God dammit I hope I never wake up!' I thought, seemingly excited now. I wanted to ditch this idiot so I could go find my all time favorite character before I woke up from this dream. Yusei.. Yusei Fudo.

Trudge however was going to prevent me from doing so. 'Okay if I AM dreaming I need to go find Yusei first!' I think as I begin to just walk away from Tetsu Trudge.

"Fuck you old man.."

I snap as I begin to look for Yusei. I could hear him growl, but I ignored him. Bad move... I heard him rev his bike up, and I looked back.

"Don't you ignore me you little prick! I'll carry you off to the detention center!"

He snaps and he then speeds in front of me, stopping me in my tracks; he then jumps off his bike and he clenches his fist, his knuckles cracking as he did so before he slams me into the ground, and my eyes widen with pain.

I let out a groan of pain as I quickly clamp my eyes shut. 'Dammit! That damned brother of mine! That pain has got to be a cracked rib or two!' I mentally curse my brother as I roll away from Trudge, but my thoughts quickly begin to change from how to get payback on my brother for the cracked ribs to the fact I felt pain... 'If I'm feeling pain this can't be a dream! Not like this.. This is way too real..' I think, as I then cough up a couple drops of blood.

I wipe my chin and lips as I look back at Trudge with my eyes narrowed.

"You're really going to pay for that you piece of shit!"

I growled out dangerously as I get up and I shove him back into a building, punching him in his face before I rush away from him; jumping onto his bike as quickly as I could. 'Heh he can't run that fast..' I think smugly as I rev up his bike before I speed away, an angry Trudge screaming at me from behind. I snicker as I begin to search the streets. 'Still though, if this isn't a dream how'd I even end up here?' I let thoughts take over me as I keep speeding down alleyways. I finally stop at a dead end and I jump off the bike after shutting it down.

'Okay don't need to be spotted on that thing anymore..' I think as I begin to walk around the Satellite on my own two feet. 'Alright.. I think.. This might actually be real! But how'd I get here? How is this place, these people, even real?' I think as I continue to walk around aimlessly, hoping, even trying my sad attempt at praying for some answers... The only thing I get is some bubble gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe.. I groaned at seeing the pink-ish substance sticking to the ground from my shoe, so I step aside and sit down on a box in an alleyway.

"Dammit to hell like I need this right now!"

I growl out as I begin to remove the pink-ish bubble gum with a stick I picked up. I sigh with annoyance as I keep trying to remove the bubble gum, not really paying attention to my surroundings at the very moment. I then notice something moving from the corner of my eye, and I jerk around to see what it was.

Meow

A kitten was sitting beside me, its head cocked, tail twitching every now and then, and a soft purr coming from its throat. I smile slightly at it, and shake my head.

"Now aren't you a pretty kitten?"

I asked out loud as if the cat could reply me. I sigh and finish getting rid of the bubble gum, then I turn my attention back to the kitten. 'Heh, he kinda looks like the cat I had a few years ago..' I thought to myself. Yeah, I had a cat for a couple years before my brother had the bright idea of seeing what would happen if a cat would to get high. He OD'd my cat.. This little kitten looked quite alot like that cat.

"Apollo.. Y'know that'd be a good name for you. Apollo The 3rd."

I said as I reached my hand out to pet the little kitten, though there was no Apollo The 2nd, naming the cat Apollo The 3rd had a better sound to it. I grin, and nod to my conclusion of this name.

"Apollo The 3rd sounds like a good name for him."

A very familiar voice comes from behind me, and I look to where it came from. There he was, the one and only, Yusei! I couldn't believe he was standing in front of me! Damn I feel like one of those fangirls... Anyways, I quickly stand up, my eyes dancing across his features. 'Damn he is even sexier in person!' I think, a slight glint of lust appearing in my eyes. He cocks his head to the side after he picked up the kitten.

"I think I will name the kitten Apollo."

He says to me as I crossed my arms.

"Good name. It's your kitten?"

I asked, I couldn't believe Yusei Fudo had a cat! He never really got me as a cat kinda guy.. I shake my head and looked him up and down.

"Yes its mine now. Who are you? I don't recognize your face."

He says, and I shrugged my shoulders as a response.

"I'm new yeah.. The name is Akira Tenjo. You?"

I asked as I began to walk, my eyes glued to Yusei though. He nods and he began to follow behind me, which was just awesome!

"Yusei Fudo."

Was the only thing he says as a reply. I didn't care he wasn't talking much, or that he didn't totally trusted me yet. I didn't give a rats ass about anything right now! A long time dream of mine was coming true! I, Akira, the guy who's life sucked from the moment he was born, actually felt.. Happy? Heh, nothing good lasts forever though, that I learned at a young age... But, for this one instant, this one moment, I'm not gonna let that get me down! I could actually feel the excitement building in my body, my fingers twitch and I clench my fists as I cross my arms behind my head; trying to hide the excitement that was quickly building in my body.

"So Yusei, any idea where I can hide from Tetsu Trudge? I kinda pissed him off and yeah..."

I trailed off, snickering at the thought of me riding around on that ass' bike. I look to Yusei again as he gives me a curious look.

"You pissed him off? How?"

Yusei asks me, and I once again shrug my shoulders.

"Uh I kinda punched him the stole his bike..."

I say as I rub the bag of my head, I felt like an idiot right now! I don't know what to say around him! I look away finally, and bite my lip. 'I feel so stupid right now! Just like a damned chick!' I think, mentally rolling my eyes at the very thought. I then hear a snicker, and I look to Yusei again, grinning ear-to-ear now.

"That's pretty ballsy Akira.. I'm kind of impressed now."

I tried hiding my excitement more as I felt my cheeks flush. 'He's impressed with ME?!' I shake my head and look in front of myself.

"Well good, you should be impressed. Now I just need a good place to lay low for awhile. Know anywhere I can go?"

I ask in a lame tone, finally getting my coolness back. I was actually beginning to feel comfortable around him now...

TBC

* * *

Right! There was chapter three, did anyone other than myself think it sucked? Sorry.. I haven't been feeling very well, so this was as good as it was gonna get! XP Anyways, please review if you wanna see/read what happens next!

**-Also! Important Notice! The kittens name, Apollo, is from an actual kitten! Thanks, Matty for lettin' me use Apollo's name! XD All Hail the kitty Apollo The 3rd! Woot Apollo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own YGO! 5D's or the characters of 5D's, just the OC's I've added. ;P

Well, hopefully this chapter is better. Sorry for it being kinda slow and sucky but, its just beginning! I'm actually kinda enjoying writing this fic, so be grateful! X3

-Also don't forget to check out my friend ginniirox's Double Dose! Its friggin' awesome! And funny! But, thats to be expected from a great auther like her! :D

* * *

&&&&&&&&&Yusei's POV!

I look at this Akira as I continue to follow him with Apollo in my arms. 'He seems different than most of the people around here... I'm not sure if I can trust him or not..' I think as I then look in front of myself.

"You can stay at my place for awhile I guess. Trudge doesn't know where I live so you should be fine there."

I said to him as I glance at him, wondering what he was thinking. 'I'm offering him to stay at my place? Not even the others knows where that is.. I must trust him a little more than I thought. I just get, a certain vibe off him...' I think to myself as I begin to pet Apollo's head.

"Really? I can seriously stay at your place Yusei? Thanks man that'd be great! I mean, it'd be better than staying at my actual home anyways..."

Akira replies me, and I give him a curious look. 'Better than his place? How does he know that?' I think as I slow my pace down a bit, looking at Akira with more concern. 'What's this guys game plan?'

&&&&&Back to Akira's POV! XP

'Shiiiiiiit Akira keep your mouth shut!! You just got invited to Yusei's place and you don't wanna screw this up!! He doesn't need to know about your fuck up life!' I mentally scream to myself as I clenched my fists tighter to the point my knuckles turned white.

"How is your place bad?"

I mentally cringed at the question he asked me... I shrug as I lower my head, thinking of a way to get away from that question...

"Uh well.. I dunno I mean... Let's just say my home isn't the ideal place for anyone..."

I said, trailing my words off as I look up to Yusei, hoping he wouldn't push it further. 'Just let me have some peace for awhile please!' I think as I smile sheepishly towards him. I could see he still was unsure of me, so I looked away and sighed heavily.

"I get the feeling you don't want me at your place, do you?"

I asked, a slight sinking feeling appearing in my chest as the excitement withers away like that of a week old rose... Whoa a little too poetic there! I slowed down until I was no longer walking, just standing... My arms now fell to my sides, though my fists were still clenched tightly. I finally get up the damn courage to look him in the eyes, he as well was just standing there, in front of me, a kitten in his arms. 'Damn if only I had a fucking camera on me!' I thought, though right now wasn't the time to be goofing off...

"I'm just not sure if I can trust you yet or not Akira. Don't get me wrong, you seem good enough but you're also hiding something."

I mentally sighed with grief at his accusation, but I nodded as I once again lowered my head. 'Yeah I'm hiding a whole lot from you Yusei..' I thought as I looked away from him now.

"Do you really want to know?"

I asked as I breathe deep, and then look to Yusei, readying myself to spill my guts to Yusei. Well not literally spill my guts... I shake my head and sigh, waiting for an answer.

&#&#&#& 3rd person view! xP

The two stand there, looking into each other's eyes, everything was standing still for them; there was no wind blowing, nothing was moving...

"Yes it would be nice to know the truth about you before I let you stay with me. Who are you really?"

Yusei asks as he continues to pet the small kitten in his arms, its small purr the only other sound filling the area around them. Akira nods to Yusei as he looks away from him once again, his eyes filled with slight regret now.

"Fine.. You want to know me? I live in a dump with my hooker mother.. I don't know who my father is because he was just another John like the rest of my mom's clients.. I have three siblings and another one on the way.. My older brother is a drug-addicted bastard who likes to slap everyone around while my younger sister is a hooker in training like my bitch mother and drinks herself to death and my little brother is a retarded brat who does anything he wants! I'm bi-polar and when I'm off my meds I try killing myself because I hate my life! But in reality I want to survive and get away from that hell I call a life! There! What else do you want to know to trust me Yusei? What else do you need to know?"

Akira asks as he clenches his fists tighter still, he wanted to just hit something, someone. All the pain in the world was revolving around Akira now.. He knew it, he knew nothing good lasts forever.. Not for him, not for anyone... Yusei doesn't move, he looks at Akira, judging his words for truth, or lies... Akira on the other hand wanted nothing more than to run away. How could he want to just stand there in the awkwardness of the moment?

"Akira.. You really try to hide everything from everyone don't you? Why?"

Yusei asks as he steps closer to Akira, though Akira only stepped back.

"Yeah I do.. Because if I didn't, everyone would know who I was and.. My perfect reflection that I've given everyone of myself would shatter.. Look I know you don't want someone like me hanging around you or your home.. I'll just.. Go somewhere else.."

Akira trails his words off as he begins to walk slowly, looking away from Yusei, not wanting or needing to see his facial expression...

&&&&&#####&#####&&&&& Back to Akira's POV HAHA!!!

I sighed with disappointment as I began walking away... 'Man I find something good and I go and blow it! I'm a total dipshit aren't I?' I thought as I groaned quietly, my hand snaking its way through my hair slowly.

"My place is the other way."

I then freeze. What'd I just hear?! Did he just ask me to go to his place anyways?! I look back at Yusei and I shake my head with disbelief.

"Wait, what? You mean you want me to come over still? Why?"

I asked, I was definitely confused by now and dammit I didn't like being confused! I cross my arms over my chest, and stare at Yusei awaiting a reply from him.

"Because you told me the truth. And I could tell you weren't lying to me just now. I can see you have a lot you don't want to talk about, but all I needed to know was that you're honest and not someone working for Goodwin or anyone else."

Yusei says and I could feel that sinking feeling in my chest go away? I smiled at Yusei; yeah I smiled, and crossed my arms behind my head lazily.

"Thanks... Yusei..."

I say as I look down, a smile still plastered on my face. 'God dammit maybe lady luck IS on my side today! Just maybe!!' I thought as I look back to Yusei.

"So uh.. Well lead the way then..." I say, wondering what Yusei was thinking right now. 'I can't believe this! I'm gonna be seeing where Yusei lives! Who knew?!' I thought as Yusei began to walk again, and I followed behind.

"Akira, I won't try talking to you about your family or life. But I am curious where you came from."

Yusei asks as he looks to me, and I shrug my shoulders as I begin walking beside him. 'How do I tell him I don't even know how I got here?' I thought, mentally groaning now. 'Okay think Akira what do I tell him? Uh.. I have no idea.. Well lemme just wing it then!' I think, kind of rolling my eyes at the idea though...

"Well to tell you the truth I dunno how I got here Yusei.. I went to bed last night in my house then this morning when I woke up, here I was!"

I said as I looked down at my feet as we continued on our walk. It, was nice just walking with him... Yusei always seemed so cool to me, I mean he didn't have the greatest life in the world, yet he seemed content with just his friends... I sigh and look at Yusei, though I couldn't for the love of God see what he was thinking.. I don't think anyone can read him!

"Interesting..."

Yusei mumbles kind of quietly, but I still heard him... Interesting? I wonder if he could know anything about my ending up here? Wait.. Why would I even care!? I don't wanna go home dammit!

"Hey you know we should duel sometime.. Well I guess that'd be hard to do since I don't have my deck huh?"

I asked and I snickered quietly to myself, I was trying to change toe subject, and I'm sure it worked because Yusei seemed to smile at me. 'Damn its so hard to tell if thats a smile or what!' I thought as I stared at Yusei still.

"That would most likely be fun. I'm sure we could get a deck for you."

Yusei said as he walked up to this abandoned building. 'This is where he lives? Heh, better than that dump I live in..' I think as I walk behind him.

"That'd be awesome!"

I say as I grin towards Yusei, the idea of dueling him was pretty damn awesome, though my ass would surely get kicked! Not that I cared... I shook my head and grinned at Yusei as he walks into the building, and I was close behind. The place was actually set up kind of nice inside... I mean it was no palace but hey I'd live here with no complaints!

"So this is your place huh? Not bad.. Looks good to me. Did you clean it up like this?"

I ask as I walked over to the couch, plopping myself down onto it. Yusei nodded as he sets Apollo down, letting the kitten run off to play with some dust bunnies.

"Yeah I thought the place turned out alright..."

Yusei says as he looks to me, his arms crossed over his chest and he leans against the wall near the couch. I nodded and looked to Apollo. 'Wow.. It feels so weird to just be talking to him like this!' I think as I closed my eyes. I can't believe this is where I was right now! The only downside to my being here was, well to be blunt I don't have any of my medication on me... Sure I could most likely hold out a day or two tops before I start drifting into that annoying feeling of suicidal thoughts but right now I don't want that to happen! Not now that I'm with someone like Yusei!

I sigh and close my eyes tighter, and I didn't notice that Yusei had sat down beside me on the couch, at the moment my thoughts were over whelming me...

TBC

* * *

Well there it was folks! Chapter four.. Eh, I'm unsure of this chapter so please review and tell me how it went.. If I need to, I'll go back and re-write it! I'm allowed to do that y'know! HAHA!! Ahem.. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. This author does own the basic plot of this fictional story and the OC's put into it. :P

Hiya! Another update with this fic. Like I said, I'm actually enjoying writing this one. Anyways if anyone has any ideas don't be afraid to review and tell me or even PM me! Anyhoo hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

And do not forget to check out my friend ginniirox's ficcy's! One of my favorites is Double Dose of course! But every fic of hers is absolutely amazing!

* * *

&#&#&#&############ Yusei's POV! Hehe!

I sit beside him, staring at his features as he breathes slowly. 'Why am I staring? I suppose I feel sorry.. His life seems hard, but he hasn't given up yet. That really makes me feel glad to know for some reason. I want to... Get closer though.. Why? What is it about him that makes me, want more?' I think to myself as I look him up and down, studying his features. He seemed calm, but also hiding his true life... I'm sure others don't notice it but, he seems unhappy. He must have to hide his true life all the time..

I lean closer to him, wondering what was going through his mind. 'Bi-polar? I wonder if he has medication with him.' I thought as I leaned closer still. I didn't completely understand why I wanted to be close to him. And, I don't understand why I don't feel as lonely anymore.. What was it about him? This guy whom I just met today, I wanted to get closer to? I sigh as I finally look away from him, not even sure what to say now.

"Whoa sorry did I lean to close?"

Akira then speaks up as he pushes away from me, and I look back at him; shaking my head now.

"No you were fine."

I reply him as I lean back into the couch finally. 'Dammit Yusei what's wrong with you? Why do I feel so... Flustered?' I think as I try to figure out what's going on with myself... Something felt off with me, though I was unsure as to what it was, but I did know it had something to do with Akira...

I sigh as I stand up and I look down at Akira with my arms crossed, thinking of something we could do for now.

"Why don't I introduce you to my friends?"

I asked as Akira looked up at me; he gives me a slight nod and I turn and begin to walk out as I looked down at the floor.

############### Did anyone miss Akira? Well if so we're back to him! XD ...

I quickly stand up and follow Yusei out of his place, though my eyes were fixed on him. 'Damn he is so hot in person! Wait, stop it! Must not tackle him..' I shake my head quickly as I tried clearing my mind of those dirty thoughts creeping into my head. But damn that was a hard task to do with someone like Yusei walking in front of me!

"Hey Yusei so um.. Thanks for letting me crash at your place for awhile.. I mean you didn't have to let me stay there.."

I said as I rubbed the back of my head, it was hard to think of something to talk about with him...

"Don't worry about it."

Yusei replies and I sigh as I lowered my head. 'Well now what?' I think as I pry into my head for something to talk about with him. 'Okay c'mon I wanted to see him but I never thought about what I'd ask him.. Don't wanna get too personal with him.. But I need something! Dueling? I don't have my deck though..' I groan mentally and I shake my head rapidly, looking down at the ground now.

"So uh Yusei where do you think I could get some cards so we can duel huh?"

I asked as I crossed my arms behind my head lazy-like, now looking at Yusei as we continue walking around the Satellite. Yusei doesn't really give me a response though... He looked deep in thought, like he had something else on his mind? I wondered what that something else was... I sulk as I put my hands in my pockets and look in front of myself now.

"I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind letting you use their cards for a duel."

I blink but nod and I looked at Yusei again. 'Well he heard me!' I think, rolling my eyes a little.

"Great! You think I have a chance at beating ya?"

I asked and I chuckled quietly as I began to walk beside Yusei, my eyes fixed on him again. Yusei actually seemed to grin as I glanced towards me. I couldn't help but smile kind of widely at the idea I made him grin. In reality he seems like a great guy, but something didn't quite fit. He seems a bit different than in the show. A little, more distant? Ah who knows with Yusei... I sigh and continue walking beside him, and Yusei leads me to the tunnel where he and the 'gang' usually hang out.

I had to hide the excitement though, this was really cool! C'mon who gets to say they get to hang out with Yusei and his friends!? I shake my head again as I look in front of myself, I was chewing the inside of my cheeks though... I needed something to do to release my excitement!

"Here we are."

Yusei says as he stops in front of the tunnels entrance. I nod and smile at Yusei before looking into the tunnel. 'Well here goes nothing!' I think as I walk in, Yusei now following behind me.

"So this is where you and your friends hang out huh? Nice real nice."

I say, trying to strike up a conversation now. Well I wasn't sure what else to say really... I shake my head and look around the tunnel as we walk deeper into it.

"Its also a good place to work on my duel runner."

Yusei says as he walks past me. I nod and begin to follow him again. 'I get to see his duel runner up close and in person oh yeah baby!' I think, grinning slightly to myself now as Yusei walks up to a shack in the tunnel.

"You turbo duel?"

I asked, though I already knew the answer. How was I supposed to tell him I already knew who he was and what he did. Yusei and I both stop at the shack and I look at Yusei, a dumb grin plastered on my face now.

"Yes I do."

He says as he motions for me to go in the shack first. I nod and walk in, Yusei behind me. I then see the whole gang sitting around a small TV. Blitz and Rally were to the left while Nervin and Tank were sitting on the right of the TV. Rally then looked back and he smiled widely at seeing Yusei.

"Hey Yusei! Who's your friend?"

Rally asked as the others turned to face us. I shrugged my shoulders but smiled.

"The name is Akira. Akira Tenjo!"

I said as I gave them all a thumbs up, winking. Oh yeah, I had to let them know I was cool. Yusei though gave his head a little shake, and I smiled sheepishly at him, though silently I was asking him not to tell them about who I really was... Yusei thankfully nodded to me, and gave me a slight smile, which I took that as he wasn't planning on telling the others.

"He's a new guy. He's with me."

Yusei says as he leans against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Oh if only I had a camera! I quickly shake my head and sigh. Damn I kept getting distracted!! Anyways I look at the others and nod. They all seemed to be a little skeptic of me though, but I couldn't hold it against them...

"Well if you're a friend of Yusei, you're a friend of mine as well! Rally Dawson at your service!"

Rally says as he gets up and he walked over to me, holding his hand out; I nod and take his hand, shaking it briefly before I pull back.

"I'm Nervin. This is Blitz and that's Tank."

Nervin says as he adjusts his glasses, a small smile playing across his facial expressions.

"Nice to meet you all."

I say as I crossed my arms over my chest and I glance at Yusei, who was looking directly at me. I shake my head and look to the others again.

"Do you guys mind lending Akira some cards? He and I wanted to duel."

Yusei says, and I smile widely at the gang.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! Yeah would you mind? It'd only be for one duel I mean I have a deck but I kinda left it at home and well you know..."

I say as I scratched the back of my head, a stupid grin on my face now. Its not like I could just run back home and get my deck after all...

They all looked at one another before they got out their cards, putting together a deck for me now.

"Sure no problem. This should be fun though!"

Blitz spoke up as he handed me the newly constructed deck. I shrug as I take the deck from him, looking through it now.

"Yeah I mean now we can see how you duel Akira! Though I bet Yusei won't loose."

Nervin says as he again adjusts his glasses. The guy needed contacts... I mentally rolled my eyes at thought, and I nodded to the deck, seeing as it had some good cards, though I knew I was still going to lose against Yusei. Seriously who other than Jack Atlas can beat this guy? And even Jack can't keep beating Yusei..

"Well so what we do this out there?"

I asked as Rally handed me a duel disk; I easily slip it on, and put the deck into it. Rally nods and gives me a wide smile before he pulls me out to the tunnel, Yusei and the others behind us. I sigh and walk to a bigger area, and then step back as I look to Yusei who was fixing his duel disk and deck. I bite the inside of my cheek again, I was really excited about this. My eyes danced across Yusei's form before I looked over to a cloth that was covering something, though I figured that was Yusei's duel runner. I wanted so badly to check it out! But, first the duel with Yusei! Both equally exciting right now!

Yusei gets set up, and the duel begins!

Yusei quickly got started as he summoned out his famous Speed Warrier. Damn I was already gonna get my ass kicked! He never loses with that card! Anyways he sets a couple cards face down, and ended his turn, so I glance at my hand before I summoned out Gonogo, then I set a face down spell card and face down trap before ending my turn. I needed to think up a couple strategies but I was going no where fast.

After a few more turns, and Yusei totally kicking my ass after he summoned out his awesome Turbo Warrior, though I wasn't done yet! I still had 300 points left, so I wasn't gonna give up! I summoned out Sonic Chick in defense position of course and I bite my lip as I set out a trap card and ended my turn, hoping this strategy would work for me.

But then...

The sirens began!

My eyes widen, because I knew it had to be Trudge! Of course it was Trudge... He always ruins the fun of others! I mentally curse as everyone looks to the entrance of the tunnel, and there he was, sitting on his bike, a glare aiming towards Yusei and me.

TBC

* * *

**Haha cliff hanger! Will Yusei and Akira get hulled to the detention center? Will they get away? What will happen next! Well you ain't gonna find out unless you drop a review! XD LOL... Anyways, yeah so I added a bit of a duel, sorry it most likely sucked because, well I've never dueled before. (I will get the chance eventually though! I have a deck made! XP) Ahem.. Anyways! Sorry it wasn't great, I wasn't sure how to write it up. Leave a review please, and tell me how it was though. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Well I mean I own some cards but not the actual things well, dammit you know what I mean! XP

Well, took a little longer than I liked to update this ficcy but, here ya go! Hope it's alright, if not, oh well. I tried. If you don't like it, don't read! :P

**Also, as always don't forget to check out my friend ginniirox's fics! She's got awesome ones! Like Double Dose! I mean really how awesome is a YGO cross over with DN huh? Wicked awesome!!! That's how! X3**

* * *

"Figures that you little piece of shit knew Yusei! A trouble maker like you! I'm gonna hall both of you to the detention center where you won't see the light of day again!"

Trudge says in a smug tone, and Rally and the others quickly scramble, easily getting away from Trudge and his men, and Yusei grabbed my arm and he pulled me over to his duel runner, uncovering the beauty!

"Get on!"

Yusei says as he gets on, revving the duel runner up after he started it. I nod and get on behind him, my arms wrapped around his waist tightly so I wouldn't fall off. My heart was racing by now! Not only did the duel hype me up but this was crazy! I couldn't believe I was THIS close to Yusei! But now wasn't the time to begin having sexy day dreams...

Trudge was about to come after us but Yusei speeds past him and his men, and the chase was on! Yusei speeds up and I could only seem tighten my grip around his waist, I literally felt like I was going to fall off the thing!

"Yusei this bike is amazingly fast dude seriously!"

I say as I looked at Yusei over his shoulder, and Yusei nodded in agreement to my statement.

"I know, thankfully Rally had just fixed it and he probably made it a little faster while he was at it."

Yusei replies, I nod and look at Yusei still, my heart was still racing. 'It feels so weird to be this close to him! I can feel his muscles for Christ's sake! But, this also feels really awesome... Ahh if only I could just kiss him! No, calm down there Akira don't wanna totally freak out my only escape from Trudge. I sigh as I feel the duel runner speed up even more, but I could hear the sirens still so I looked behind us, and there was Trudge, with two men following him.

I bite my lip as I look at Yusei again.

"Uh Yusei they're still behind us! How are we gonna lose them?!"

I ask as I looked back at Trudge and his men, and Yusei literally turned his bike around, now we were heading straight for Trudge! I bite my lip again and hope that Yusei had some form of plan, or at least working on one. He nods slightly as we speed past Trudge and his men, and I look behind us again to see Trudge trying to make a fast turn around.

I couldn't help but snicker as I looked back in front of us, this was seriously the most fun day I've ever had in my whole life! I couldn't believe everything that was going on! I was in Domino City with Yusei Fudo, we were dueling, I'm gonna stay at his place for awhile, and now we're speeding away from Trudge and his men! Yusei cuts through some alleyways to try and get away from Trudge, but the sirens were still there.

I smiled kind of widely though as I could feel every movement Yusei made, shifting the gears, speeding, turning, slowing down for turns, I loved how he felt against me! Though this would be way better if we were naked, but I couldn't complain right now could I?

Yusei kept speeding, the bike seemed to move faster and faster, and he still kept his cool, though I was having a blast behind Yusei like this. Trudge however, I'm sure was highly pissed at not being able to catch up to us. Not that I cared.

After about twenty more minutes of driving around the Satellite, and finally losing that damned Tetsu Trudge, Yusei pulls into the garage that was attached to his place. He shuts off his bike, and I let go finally, even though I really didn't wanna move from him. I stood up, as did Yusei, and we looked at each other; a grin placed on my face.

"Yusei that was so amazing! That was the most fun I've ever had man!"

I say as I throw my arms behind my head lazily while Yusei covers his duel runner with a cloth that was near by.

"I have to admit, that was kind of fun."

Yusei said as he turned back to face me, a small smile creeping up on his facial expression. I nodded in agreement as I let my arms fall to my sides.

"Do you think the others got away safely?"

I asked as Yusei and I began walking into his place. He shrugged his shoulders and let me go in first; I nodded and walked in, crashing on the couch the moment I reached it. Yusei sat beside me as well and he leaned back into the couch, a sigh leaving his throat as I looked to him.

"I'm sure they got away... Trudge was more interested in you and me anyways.."

Yusei says as he looks at me. I nodded and looked down, I couldn't help but feel happy right now. At least, I was sure this was what happiness felt like... But at the moment the number one thing that was taking over me was, tiredness... Damn when I realized it I could barely keep my eyes open! Today had been a really long one, and, I needed sleep... I needed my meds... But I didn't care at the moment. I looked at Yusei, but I could tell he was looking at me kind of funny before he moved away from the couch.

"I'm.. Sorry Yusei I'm just really tired now I.."

I trailed my words off as I looked up at Yusei; as he pushes me down on his couch. He grabbed a blanket and he covered me up with it, I knew by then my cheeks were a little red. I felt a little embarrassed right now.. How could I not feel that way? I was literally falling asleep on my feet, in front of Yusei no less.. But I don't, I don't think he cared really.

So tired... I felt so tired then... I looked at Yusei through blurred vision, I couldn't make out what he was saying, but, it sounded like he said something along the lines of good night...

#&#&#&&####### Yusei's POV!

I covered Akira up before I kneeled down in front of the couch; he was already asleep by now. I was looking at him now, and my thoughts were wrapped around him and today. 'As much as Trudge bugs me, today was fun. I don't think I've had this much fun in one day for a long time.' I think as I then begin to run my hand through Akira's hair.

I wasn't sure but, I felt something for him.. But I'm not sure what exactly...

I wanted to lean closer; I wanted to know more about him, at that moment I wanted more and more of him. He seemed so peaceful when he was asleep... I leaned close, I could swear I heard his heart beating. I leaned closer still, and, for a split second, I...

Kissed him...

My eyes were closed, my heart racing, as my lips met his? The feeling I got was unlike anything I've felt before.. No duel could compare to this feeling.

I wanted to make the kiss deeper, I wanted him to kiss me back for even a second, but I knew that wouldn't happen, so I quickly pulled away as my eyes looked to the ground. 'I can't believe I just did that! Yusei what's... What's going on with you?' I thought as I turned around, now leaning back against the couch as I sat there on the floor.

I ran my hand through my hair, and sighed as I closed my eyes, I felt tired now... I guess I was already tired, but I didn't realize it until now.  
I leaned my head back against the couch, and glanced at Akira before I myself began to fall asleep, my eyelids slipping closed slowly...

&&&&&&&&&&&&Next morning with Akira!

I groaned quietly as I pulled the blanket closer to myself as the sunlight hit my face. 'Dammit...' I think as I roll over, then I open my eyes and look down, my eyes eyes only widening at seeing Yusei asleep in front of the couch. 'He slept there all night?' I thought as I sat up slowly, blinking to get myself awake. I couldn't believe this! Why'd Yusei stick by me? I couldn't think up a good reason why he'd stay there all night at all...

I got up slowly after removing Apollo from in front of me, and made sure I was quiet about it so I didn't wake Yusei. I then covered Yusei up with the blanket, and Apollo jumped from the couch onto Yusei's lap and curled up instantly, I had to smile at this.. Damn Yusei's cute when sleeping! If only I could just rape him here and now! Wait, what was I doing? I sigh as I walked over to a window while I ran my hand through my hair. I wasn't sure what to do with myself...

I sat down beside the window, and looked up at the sky. I kind of wondered how I got here again.. And I kind of wondered where I'd get some medication... I shake my head as I then rubbed my left arm, I hadn't cut in awhile and I was a little antsy by now. Yesterday was a blast, but today I had more worry in me... It wouldn't take much for me to start feeling depressed.

All I'd need is to think about this reality ending as I was sent back to my home... With my family... If that's what I'm supposed to call them. I rubbed harder, until I pushed up my sleeve. My nails scraped against the scars that lined up and down my arms...

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall, as I scratched my arm still... I felt happy here with Yusei, but the feeling of needing to cut was still there? I mean how could I want to cut right now? I was with someone like Yusei! I was with Yusei himself! And yet... It was creeping up... That feeling... I sigh as I closed my eyes tighter, my thoughts starting to go to my home...

I bet my mom was on her back again... I bet my older so called brother was high like always if not dead... My sister drinking and smoking while chatting away with her 'girlfriends'... That retard brat... Oh God! What if he got into my room and broke my anime DVD's?! Ripped my manga up!? Broke my games?!

God I hated that brat! I hate everyone I was related to! I never wanted to go back but I at least wanted my stuff safe! I clawed harder into my skin as I tried not to think about that.. I wanted to think about spending another great day with Yusei... But those thoughts weren't going away...

It didn't matter, I guess.. I was only going to get hurt in the end, right? He's not gay. Why would he want someone like me in his life...?

TBC

* * *

HAHA!! Another cliffhanger. XP Ohh what is Akira planning hmmmmmmm? Who knows. Well, I do but you don't. Ahem, leave a review or Akira might die! O.O;; Well okay so not literally but you know. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own 5D's. Duuuuuuuuuuuuh... Lol.

Was anyone worried about Akira? You better be! If not.. You're mean. :P Poor unloved Akira... Ahem. Right.. Read on! Also you should know that I wasn't really happy with this chapter, I mean I re-wrote parts of it. So, I hope it isn't too terrible...

Don't forget to check out the fics of ginniirox! She's got a lot of great ones! I should know! I've read like, most of them! XD I'm addicted to her fics. :P And, if you like Yu-Gi-Oh! She's got three good fics for it! One is a cross over between DeathNote, and it's great! Another one is an awesome OneShot! Aaaaand her newest one is about Rally! How cool is that? Go read! (After reading this chapter lol)

* * *

I didn't look to Yusei or Apollo, I didn't look outside, my eyes were shut tight, and my nails dug deeper into my arm... I kept thinking about how horrible my family was.. I kept thinking of the things that could happen while I was gone, or even there again... I kept thinking about how my retarded brat brother might get into my room and break everything, or how that drug addicted crack head older half brother of mine might get into my room and sell all my stuff to get more crack or coke or meth or whatever he liked smoking...

I wanted to think of something else but, how could I right now? I've been gone for twenty-four hours now... I sigh heavily as the burden of being a part of that horrible family was haunting me as I wanted to, wished to, hoped to, have peace for awhile... I guess that wasn't going to happen, was it?

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves but, that wasn't working. It was a little dusty in here. I needed fresh air.. I stood up slowly, my nails still digging deeper into my arm as I headed for the door. I glanced at Yusei, he was still asleep.. He still looked like he was at peace in his dreams. I wonder what he dreamt about? I shake my head and let those thoughts slip away as quickly as they started...

I sigh as I walked to the door, opening it slowly, and I quickly take a deep breath as I stepped outside. I flinched though as the door slammed behind me. I didn't look back though, I wasn't feeling right.. I think, I think my medication was wearing off... I couldn't tell though, I kept thinking about my family, the things I've had to put up with...

My thoughts also kept going back to Yusei. I wanted him so badly! I wanted him to hold me, to, love me.. I guess I fell hard for him, how could I not? He was so cool, and real! The very fact that he was real was just crazy! But, that sinking feeling of knowing how he most likely feels about me was nagging at me...

It was killing me inside; ripping apart my chest, like my nails were ripping into my skin... I didn't flinch at the pain though. Maybe, my life would be easier if, I wasn't alive anymore. No, stop it! I shake my head as I shut my eyes tight, I wasn't walking that fast, so I didn't have to really watch where I was going. I didn't need to be thinking about that stuff, I didn't need that! I don't want to die, not yet!

So what if he didn't like me... Maybe Jack's gay? I could only cringe at the thought of being with him. That voice of his, I might would stuff a sock down his throat after twenty-four hours of hearing him. I kind of chuckled at that, but right now nothing really could cheer me up.. Not while my arm began to bleed, the blood dripping down to the ground as I walked away from Yusei's place. And I only dug my nails deeper..

But that didn't bother me right now. I sighed a little more sadly as I lowered my head, my eyes looking at that crimson color that covered my nails, my arm and hands. I had to bite back the urge to scream, the urge to fall to my knees and just let myself go.

I guess, right now I'm a little more depressed than I thought. Sure, yesterday was a blast, but it was only going to hurt more and more as I wanted Yusei, or at least someone.... And of course I'd never have anyone... I'm just too screwed up for anyone to want.

Wait, I needed to stop feeling like this! That's right, I didn't wanna die. I do not want to die! So I'm depressed, oh well life's depressing. I looked down at my arm still as the blood continued to drip, leaving a trail behind me, obviously telling anyone where I was going, but I didn't plan on going that much farther.. I felt, tired? Maybe it.. Was the blood lost?

I wasn't sure really, the couch I slept on wasn't that great feeling on my back that was for sure.. Heh.. I just insulted Yusei's taste in furniture. I had to snicker quietly at this; I couldn't believe I just thought that. Anyways, where was I again? God my head.. Kind of hurts but I don't know why... Maybe because I was losing alot of blood? Nah that wouldn't be the cause..

Dammit I couldn't keep my thoughts straight, everything was back home with my family and how they've most likely gotten rid of most of my things if not everything, and then I kept thinking about how Yusei wouldn't want someone like me around for much longer... I guess maybe it was time I did die... Maybe if I was gone, maybe then someone would miss me? Maybe then it just wouldn't matter...

Of course it wouldn't matter anymore, I'd be dead! I rolled my eyes as I looked to the ground finally, I stopped walking by now, and I was just standing there as I felt the warm blood drip from my arm, my hand clenching into my flesh, the pain wasn't bothering me anymore...

"Akira!?!"

I then heard from behind me, but right now I just felt.. Tired... I felt kind of cold too.. I think I dug my nails too deep into my arm.. I think I might have done something I shouldn't have...

#&#&#&#&#&##### 3rd persons POV!

Yusei rushed out from his house after he had heard the door slam, and seen that Akira had left... There, Yusei saw Akira standing still, a trail of blood behind him. Yusei could feel his heart cringe and he called out Akira's name but to no avail as Akira lost more blood, his nails had scratched right through a few veins in his arm.

Yusei rushed up behind Akira, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Akira's waist, looking down at his arm now; his face almost paling.

"Akira?! What are you doing?! You're gonna bleed to death if we don't stop the bleeding Akira!"

Yusei says as he pulled Akira close to himself, he quickly shakes his head and he picked Akira up with no problem. Yusei walked to the house, and he sat Akira down on the couch before he rushed to his bathroom, his mind on one thing right then, saving Akira.

Yusei grabbed out the things needed, and he rushed back to the living room where Akira sat, bleeding, and his eyes welled up with tears...

"I'm sorry Yusei I-.. I didn't mean to I.. Yusei I just.."

He couldn't get out the words he wished so desperately to say, but Yusei didn't care right now, all he wanted was to save Akira. Yusei kneeled in front of the couch as he sat the bandages and other items on the floor beside himself. He then grabs Akira's arm, and he begins wiping the blood away so he could see how bad the wound was.

Finally after being able to see the wound, Yusei begins cleaning it quickly and efficiently before he wrapped it up tightly. 'Good it wasn't that bad... He didn't get any vital veins...' Yusei thought to himself with a small sigh of relief. Yusei could feel his nerves calm, though he still felt worried about Akira.

"You need rest now."

Yusei says calmly as he finished bandaging the wound, and he looked up at Akira who by now was obviously tired. Akira nodded and he looks at Yusei through half lidded eyes as Yusei stood up and laid Akira down onto the couch and covered him with the blanket.

"Yusei I really need to... I really need to know... I wanna know how you-"

"Don't worry about anything right now Akira. You just need to rest. We'll talk later when you wake up."

Yusei interrupted Akira, and he began running his hand through Akira's hair soothingly, hoping to make Akira fall asleep faster. It worked, as Akira couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, soon sleeping soundly as his mumbled something Yusei couldn't make out.

#&#&#&##&&&&&& Yusei's POV now!

Finally I seen Akira was asleep... Good. I nodded, and I leaned down, kissing his forehead lightly now. 'You actually scared me Akira...' I thought as I gave him one last glance before looking to Apollo, who seemed a bit worried. I picked Apollo up, and laid him next to Akira before I walked over to the kitchen, I washed off the blood on my hands, then I walked out of my place, making sure to have locked my door on my way out.

'Akira needs medication soon or he'll keep trying to hurt himself...' I think to myself as I begin walking to the tunnel, hoping Rally and the others would be there. I put my hands in my pockets as I looked down at the ground; I had a lot of things on my mind by now.

I couldn't get the image of Akira bleeding out of my head. And it hurt... More than Jack taking my duel runner and Stardust Dragon, more than anything that's happened. I narrowed my eyes at the ground as I tried to understand why he'd hurt himself. But then I remembered his home life.. I sighed as I looked in front of myself, walking to the tunnel still. 'Maybe the others might know where I could get medication for someone who's bi-polar...' I thought to myself, nodding as I reached the tunnel.

I walked in, and luckily enough everyone was already there.

"I'm glad to see Trudge didn't get to any of you."

I said as I walked up to them. They turned and looked at me, and nodded in agreement. Rally came up to me with a big smile on his face.

"So so so how was the duel runner? Did it run smoothly?"

Rally asked with a toothy grin, but then that grin faded into a frown as Rally looked around me.

"Where's Akira? Tetsu didn't get him did he Yusei?"

Rally asked me, and I give my head a little shake as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No Akira's back at my place.. And I need your help guys."

I said as I looked at them all with concern in my eyes, letting them know this was serious. They all nodded as we walked into the shack. I lean against the wall with my arms crossed still as the others look to me.

"So what's going on?"

Blitz spoke up as he looks to me. I nod and look down to the ground.

"What I'm about to tell you stays between us. Understood?"

I ask as I look up at everyone, seeing they give one another glances before nodding in agreement to my demands. I nod and sigh as I look at them still.

"Akira is bi-polar. And he needs medication. He just tried killing himself a few minutes before I left to come here."

I said in my usual serious tone, and Rally seemed upset at what I had to say.

"He.. Tried killing him? Why doesn't he just go get his own medication?"

Rally asks as he looks between the gang then looks to me again. I nod and look down, trying to rid my mind of those images once again. I shake my head as I look to the others again.

"Because he can't go back to his home. That's why I need some medicine for people who have bi-polar... Does anyone know where I can get my hands on some?"

I asked as I moved from the wall; I hoped they knew where I could get some, for Akira's sake... Blitz and Tank shrugged, Rally seemed deep in thought, and Nervin gave a small nod in my direction as he sat down.

"I think I might be able to get my hands on some. But it'll be a few hours Yusei.."

Nervin says as he looks between everyone, then at me again. I nodded and sighed with slight relief.

"That's fine Nervin... Akira was really out of it when I left; I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon..."

I said as I looked at Nervin, thankfully he'd be able to get some before tomorrow. I couldn't help but feel relieved we'd be able to prevent this from happening again. Nervin nods as he stands up once again, smiling at me.

"Don't worry Yusei I'll get it in a few hours, and come back here. Blitz can you come with me?"

Nervin asked Blitz as he looks at him, a grin placed on his lips now. Blitz looked at Nervin and gave a shrug as he walks over to the shacks entrance.

"Yeah alright. I'd rather go with you than go with Tank again to help clean up that alleyway of animals of his."

Blitz said as he gave Tank a slight glare. I nodded and looked at Tank, smiling slightly.

"A couple cats and dogs my ass... There was like a hundred! And it smelled horrible!"

Blitz said, the last part of his statement sounding like a whine more than anything. Tank shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Blitz.

"Hey you volunteered! Anyways Rally I have a couple people wanting to check out the cats and dogs later so will you help me clean up some? Please?"

Tank asks as he gives Rally an almost pleading look. Rally smiled and nodded, giving Tank the thumbs up now.

"No problem I'll help!"

Rally says as he smiles at Tank. I nod and look at Nervin and Blitz as they walked out of the shack.

"We'll be back in a few hours Yusei!"

Blitz says as he waved, then him and Nervin headed out of the tunnel. I nod as I looked back at Tank and Rally.

"I'll see you guys later... I'm going to go check on Akira."

I said as I walked out of the shack as well and began walking out; I wanted to make sure Akira was still asleep.

&&&&&&&&&& 3rd Person POV again! Woot!

Yusei walks out of the tunnel, and Rally and Tank was left behind, though they were walking out as well to clean up the animal alleyway Tank made. Rally looked down as he walks beside Tank, thinking of different things.

"What's up Rally? Something on your mind?"

Tank asks as he looks at Rally, and Rally nodded.

"Yeah... Yusei seems to really care about Akira. I mean he seemed off. Almost upset like..."

Rally says as he looks at Tank with a slight bit of concern in his eyes. Tank nods as he looked in front of himself.

"Yeah I got that vibe too. I think Yusei might actually like this kid! I mean Akira seems cool enough, who wouldn't feel upset knowing he hurt himself?"

Tank says as a slight frown makes it way to his face, his head lowered. Rally nods and looks in front of himself, his arms crossed now. 'It'd be nice if Yusei had someone he really liked though... He'd be happier I think!' Rally thinks with a small smile on his face now, he had full intentions to make Yusei happy.

TBC

* * *

Well, chappie 7 is done and up. Sorry if it wasn't really that great, but don't worry! I have full intentions of more duels, including a turbo duel between Jack and Yusei! But not until later. :P There will also be more characters later! But I won't say who! Hahaha! Anyways, leave a review if you wanna know what happens next. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own 5D's or the characters; I do own the OC Akira Tenjo. Live with it!

Well, here we are again! With chappie 8! Woot! XD Ahem.. Anyways well I hope this chapter is alright. Enjoy reading!

Oh! And don't forget to check out ginniirox's ficcy's! Their awesome! Especially her newest one about Rally Dawson! (How can a fic about Rally not be awesome huh? X3) My personal fav fic of hers though is Double Dose! An awesome cross over between DeathNote and Yugioh! Then again her OneShot for Yugioh! Was so good I read it three times! XP Ahem anyways all her fics are really great so just go read!

* * *

################&&&&&&&#### Hours later and in Yusei's POV...

I quickly walked back to my place; Nervin had gotten his hands on the medication Akira needed. I gripped the bottle in my hand tightly, hoping Akira was still asleep. After reaching my home I walked in, and looked around before I seen Akira, sitting up right on the couch, but his eyes were closed. I guess he had sat up but fell back asleep...

I walked up to him, and sat close beside him, he seemed calm right now... I shake my head as I then give his shoulder a little shake.

"Akira? Akira wake up... I have your medications.."

I say as I continue to shake his shoulder, and he finally woke up. I nodded as I then opened the bottle, taking out a couple pills, and then put them in Akira's hand.

"Take them Akira."

I say as I reached for the bottle of water I had also brought, handing it to him as well. He nods slightly, and took the pills and then drank some of the water. I sighed as I sat the bottle back down, and looked at Akira, who was still drowsy. I stood, and picked him up, then carried him to my room.

'He'll be able to rest better on an actual bed than that couch...' I thought as I walked into my room, and then to my bed where I laid Akira carefuly down. I covered him up, and sat beside him on the bed, my eyes fixed on his sleeping form. Akira seemed to get calmer in his sleep, silently letting me know he'll be fine now.

I ran my hand through his hair slowly, letting him sleep still. Apollo had followed me to the bedroom, and he had hopped onto my bed; he had curled up on the second pillow on my bed, purring peacefully. I sighed as I looked at Apollo, then back to Akira; I wanted to lay down beside him but that would most likely be awkward for Akira, so I stood up and walked out of my room, turning the light off on my way to the living room.

I walked over to the couch and sat down; my eyes slipping close as I lay down. I was glad Akira would be fine for now. And I was thankful Nervin was able to get his hands on the pills. I yawn as I ran my hand through my hair, I guess I was more tired than I thought, probably because I had worried about Akira today...

I closed my eyes completely, and I felt tiredness take over me... The last image I remember seeing was that of Akira...

###########Next day! And.. In Akira's POV again!

I groaned as I rolled over and gripped the pillow. I didn't want to wake up right now, my head was pounding. My arm hurt badly, it was throbbing with pain... I groaned again as I curled up, dammit the sun was shining right on me! I let out a growl as I rolled over, sitting up as I did and I stretched my back. But then I noticed where I was, and it hit me like a ton of bricks!

I was in the Satellite in Yusei's place with Yusei! And.. Damn, I remembered what I did yesterday... And now I could only curse under my breath... Dammit to hell how could I be so stupid!? I growled and clenched my fists, then slammed them into the bed though I didn't see that Apollo was on the pillow so when I did this he hissed and ran out of the room quickly.

I sighed heavily as I looked down, biting my lip now. 'Dammit I made a fool out of my self in front of Yusei! How stupid could I be?!' I mentally groan and curse as I clenched my fists tighter. I looked around the room, and sighed as I looked down again. Great, not only did I make a fool of myself in front of Yusei, but he felt compelled to let me stay in his room. I felt my eye start twitching as I stood up from the bed.

He must have thought I'm crazy for sure by now, but I shrugged. I knew it'd never work between us. I clenched my fists again, as I walked out of the room. By now I was ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm though, oh well its not like it really bothered me anyways.

I walked out, to see Yusei lying on the couch, sleeping... Damn did I feel sorry for him. That couch was horrible on a guys back! I shake my head as I walked over to him; Apollo was curled up on the back of the couch, already asleep again. Damn that cat can sleep a lot. I sigh as I looked down at Yusei, I wasn't sure if I should wake him up, or let the poor guy sleep. He must have been through a lot yesterday thanks to me...

I kneeled down, and looked up at Yusei, who looked like he was dreaming? I had to wonder what he was dreaming about. I looked around the room, and that's when I seen the bottle of pills on the floor... I picked it up and looked at it, it was full, and of the type of meds I take.

I smiled a little... He went through the trouble of getting me pills.. 'Now how am I supposed to repay him?' I thought as I set the bottle back down. I looked back to Yusei, and leaned close. His breathing was calm, like he always is. I leaned closer still, until my lips made contact to his cheek. God dammit his skin was so fucking smooth! I pull back after giving him a quick peck on the cheek, and I look down.

"Akira..."

I snapped my head up again to see Yusei opening his eyes slowly and he sits up just as slowly. I nod and look down again, not sure what to even say now.

"Akira?"

He asks me, and I looked back up again, nodding.

"Morning... Um.. Yusei look I-"

"Don't worry about it. You feeling better today I take it?"

Yusei interrupted me, and I nodded to his question as I lowered my head again. I then felt Yusei pull me up onto the couch next to him. I didn't realize he was quite that strong. I looked up at him as I sat beside him, his arm around my waist for a few seconds before he let go and pulled away a little.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. The gang was worried about you. Especially Rally."

Yusei says as he runs a hand through his hair, looking down at the floor by now. I nodded and looked away as I sighed heavily with guilt... I could feel his eyes on me now, but I didn't bother to look up.. I felt embarrassed around him now. I didn't want him to see one of my breakdowns. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked at Yusei who was giving me an obvious look that said: Don't worry about what happened.

I nodded, and gave him a faint and weak smile.

"So uh.. Anyways... What... What now?"

I asked as I leaned back into the couch, and Yusei removed his hand from my shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up and looked down at me.

"Well let's go tell the others you're dong well for one. And, you still have their cards."

Yusei says as he crosses his arms, and I realized Yusei was right! Dammit I never had the chance to give everyone back their cards! I stood quickly, and began walking out of the house, Yusei following behind me now.

&&&&&&&& At ze tunnel!

When we reached the tunnel, Yusei and I had talked a little on the way. Surprisingly, he didn't mind it if I stayed longer which, I was a little happy about. Anyways.. We reached the tunnel and went inside where the gang was waiting. Once Rally saw me, he rushed up to me with a big grin.

"Akira! Great to see you're well!"

Rally says as he crosses his arms over his chest, and I nodded a little as everyone else looked at me. I sighed as I lowered my head, and Yusei walked over and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as well. Jeeze I swear that was his favorite position... I mentally rolled my eyes, though he was damn good looking like that! Where was I? Oh yeah cards. I shake my head as I looked at everyone once again and I pulled out the deck that I ended up constructing.

"Here I dunno which cards belonged to who so you guys are gonna have to sift through them yourselves.. Sorry."

I said as I gave them a sheepish smile, though they didn't seem bothered by this as everyone got their cards. I sigh as I looked down, I hated that I didn't have my own deck.. I ran a hand through my hair, and shrugged as I walked over to stand near Yusei.

"Hey Akira? If you can't get to your deck you know I'm sure we could scrounge up the cards that was in it."

Blitz spoke up as he looked at me, and looked up at him and the rest of the gang; nodding as I smiled a little at them. They really seemed to have excepted me as a part of the crew, which kind of made me feel good, since I've never been a part of a real crew or gang or anything that wasn't related to school.

"That'd be great you guys, really.. But I'm not sure if you'll be able to help get my old deck back together.. I had some older cards."

I said as I looked to Yusei, then back to the others again. They exchanged glances before nodding, and looked to me again.

"Tell us what all you had in your deck!"

Tank spoke up with a smile on his face. I nodded, and looked at him before looking down at my feet; I had to think a little bit but, I was sure of what my deck consisted of... So I told them what cards I used most.

After I told them the cards I owned, everyone seemed to get quiet. Yeah, I told them I had older cards. Yusei hadn't spoken a word, but he seemed deep in thought.

"Well? You think you can find those cards?"

I asked, but no one seemed to speak up... Damn. I sighed as I looked down, then Yusei finally spoke.

"I think I know some guys who could find those cards."

Yusei says as he looked up and at me, I blinked and nodded as I looked at Yusei.

"Yeah and we can get some of the newer cards no problem!"

Rally finally spoke up with a smile on his face again. I looked to Rally, then back to Yusei; nodding slightly now.

"Really? That'd be great you guys."

I said as I smiled and looked between everyone. Blitz, Nervin and Tank smiled at one another before looking at me and Yusei, giving me a slight nod now. Rally though seemed a bit eager to start looking for the cards. Yusei moved from his spot, finally... Anyways he moved from his spot and he looked to me then the others.

"Alright.. Akira and I will go talk to the guys who I know should get most of those cards, and you guys find the newer ones he has."

Yusei says and everyone gave a thumbs up with smiles plastered on their faces, then they took off out of the tunnel in a hurry. Yusei looked to me and nodded, grabbing my hand before he heads out of the tunnel as well, pulling me along with him. Wow I never really thought he'd be the "holding hands" kinda guy.

#&#&#&#&#&&#&##&#&&&&&&& A few hours later.

I sighed with slight boredom and tiredness as Yusei drags me to another bar, asking for information. I yawned with boredom though... He might be awesome but, dammit getting info is fucking boring! I felt that twitch in my eye return as Yusei and I left yet another bar...

From what I could tell, he was looking for a couple different guys, and one isn't the easiest to find, in fact I was sure I knew who it was from how you find him, or more or less he finds you... I sigh as I toss my arms behind my head lazily, walking beside Yusei now as we head to the next place.

"I heard you were looking for me again, Yusei."

I then heard a guys voice from the alleyway we were walking by, and that's when we both stopped. Yusei gave a nod as he looks into the alleyway as the guy walks out from the shadows.

"Its been awhile Blister."

TBC

* * *

Well, chappie 8 done! Ummm... Not sure if its good, but I think I liked this chapter better than the last, and I'm sure the next chapter will be better! Because, a couple old friends of Yusei's will be coming back! Well, okay not old old friends but friends he made recently... Well of course Blister! Obviously.. XD Ahem anyways thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this sucky chappie, and don't forget to review on your way out! ;P


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Zis author does not own YGO! 5D's or the characters. The plot is mine and I do own the OC. HAHA!!

Well, here I am once again. Like I said before, I'm enjoying this fic quite a lot. Which says a lot since I usually hate my own work. ;P Anyways I hope everyone is enjoying this, if not oh well.

Also do not forget to check out ginniirox! If you forget, I will personally send a pack of horny fanboys to attack you! Wait.. Thats not a punishment.. *sulk* Lemme think that one over again.. *begins thinking* Nope I got nothing. Just go read her fics! XP

* * *

I had to grin now. Blister? Hell he was cool in my book! I stood beside Yusei with my arms crossed; I think Blister was unsure of me though. Yusei nodded to Blister, and then he began following the guy.

"Come on we're going somewhere a little more private."

Yusei says as he looked back at me, and I nodded, walking behind him now. 'Right of course.' I think as I rolled my eyes. This Blister was a bit secretive but I guess I couldn't complain now could I? I sighed as I put my hands in my pockets, and walked behind the two until we reached another old building. I honestly don't think there were any new buildings in the Satellite, not anymore at least.

Blister walked in first, then Yusei, and I walked in behind them, making sure to have closed the door behind myself.

"Who's your friend?"

Blister asks as he sits at his desk, then leans back and looks to me and Yusei, mainly me right now though. I had a feeling he was sizing me up... I mentally rolled my eyes at him doing so though, and I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned back against the door.

"The name is Akira Tenjo."

I said as I returned Blister's stare. He let a small smirk creep up on his lips, and nods in my direction before he looks at Yusei again.

"For one I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine.."

Blister says before he looks back to a room, I looked where he was looking, and that's when Aero walked out, yawning pretty loudly. I grinned a little; the guy was in a big fitted t-shirt, and boxers. And, I knew who it was. That was none other than Aero, Blister's friend. I quirked my eyebrow though, the guy seemed tired. It was the middle of the day for Christ's sake!

Yusei looked up at Aero and instantly knew who it was, and he gave a small smile towards Blister. Blister though seemed a bit upset right now.

"Dammit Aero get some clothes on already!"

Blister said with a slight twitch forming, and Aero gave him a blank look as if he was kidding.

"Dude once they leave there's most likely a 90 percent chance you're going to try and get me back in bed again. I'm not changing."

Aero says with a huff as he crosses his arms. I though, had to laugh! I shake my head and covered my mouth quickly, as Yusei diverted his eyes from the two. I bet Yusei had no idea those two would not only make up their friendship, but take it to the next level...

Blister seemed more upset by the second as his cheeks turned a nice shade of red. I smirked though as I looked to Aero.

"If you want a break from having sex, try putting the juice from the hottest peppers you can find on the spots he likes kissing. And if he pushes through the pain of those hot suckers, then just turn him off. Show him a picture of something seriously sick."

Yusei only shut his eyes and began shaking his head, though a small smile was now placed on his face. The image I thought of was of my mother on her back like always with some fat-ass John on top of her.. I mentally cringed at that image. Blister seemed even more upset, I guess he didn't like the idea of not being able to get any with Aero. Aero on the other hand smiled in my direction and nodded.

"You know that's not a half bad idea! What's your name man? Thanks!"

Aero says as he sat on the desk Blister was sitting at. Blister let out a huff as he gave me a glare, but I only smirked in his direction as a result. Like hell a glare could affect me. I mentally rolled my eyes as I looked to Yusei, who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Its good to finally meet you Aero."

Yusei finally speaks up as he shakes his head again, and looks to the two. Blister nodded as he leans back, though he was still giving me dirty looks. I on the other hand looked was looking at Aero.

"My name is Akira by the way."

I said to him, and he gave me a big smile along with a thumbs up. Yusei looked to me before looking at the two again.

"Now that the formals are done with what was it you needed?"

Blister finally spoke as he leans forward and looked at Yusei. Yusei nods as he crosses his arms.

"Akira needs a deck. He has one but he can't get to it anytime soon, so we were hoping you could help us get some of the cards."

Yusei said as he looked between Blister and Aero. Aero nodded and glanced at me before looking to Blister, shrugging his shoulders now. Blister looked at me again before looking at Yusei.

"What cards does he need?"

Blister asks as he leans back into his seat again, he was still unsure of me. I huffed and then I told Blister and Aero the cards I had in my deck. Aero seemed a little impressed, and Blister looked at me again then back at Yusei, nodding towards us.

"Well those are some older cards but I'm sure Aero and I can get most of them. You might need to talk to Tanner though for the rest."

Blister says, smiling now. I wasn't sure if he approved of me yet, but I didn't really care. I had Aero's approval at least, which I think was bugging Blister.

I shake my head and looked at the two as Blister stood up. 'I wonder why Yusei is going through so much trouble to getting me a deck?' I thought, I wasn't sure why. Maybe he wanted to duel me? I sighed as I looked to Yusei now, wondering what our plan was now.

"Aero and I will start looking for them. For some of the other cards though you might want to talk to Tanner."

Blister says as he wrapped an arm around Aero, pulling him to his feet as he did. I kind of felt my heart cringe at the sight, so I ended up looking away. God how I wanted Yusei to treat me like that! I sighed silently as I closed my eyes, so I didn't notice Yusei was looking at me.

"Alright. Thank you Blister."

Yusei says, and I looked over to Yusei who was looking at the two again. I nod and look at Blister and Aero again as I uncrossed my arms. Yusei then opened the door and he glanced towards me before looking at the two.

"It was good to finally meet you Aero. Blister, we'll see you guys later."

Yusei says before he walks out, and I follow behind him. Well, the view never got tiring that was for sure. I snickered quietly as I shook my head a little. Yusei began walking, and I quickly followed him. Now I was guessing we were looking for Tanner...

&&&&&& About a couple hours later! Damn that'd be one long day.. O.O;;

I sighed as I looked down; we were walking into another bar. Yusei had stopped by a few different places, and found out where Bolt Tanner was hanging around. I kinda wanted to meet him personally, but damn I was fucking tired of all this walking around! Luckily though Tetsu Trudge hadn't came around at all today.

Yusei and I had been talking, and, we actually got along pretty well. I even saw Yusei smile every now and then. Which, I thought he only smiled while dueling. I shake my head as I looked at him again before looking in front of us as he walked into the bar Tanner was supposed to be at. And, sure enough there was Bolt Tanner sitting at a booth near the back. Yanagi was also there, and if I was correct, Alex? I blinked at him, wondering what he was doing there. 'I didn't think Alex hung around Tanner?' I think as Yusei and I walked up to their booth.

"Well what do you know its Yusei Fudo. Long time no see Yusei. Sit down."

Tanner says as he jesters for us to sit, and he gives me a curious look as I sat beside Yusei. Yanagi was all smiles though.

"Yusei! Its been forever how have you been? Who's your friend?"

Yanagi asked Yusei as he reaches over to me, and I nod as I took his hand and gave it a good shake before pulling my hand back again.

"This is Akira Tenjo. He's with me."

Yusei says as he leans back into the seat, looking at Alex now.

"What are you doing with Tanner and Yanagi?"

Yusei asked, and I also wanted to know, so I as well looked to Alex, waiting for an answer. Alex shrugged as he leans back, his arms crossed now.

"Me? Well let's say some unfortunate events lead to my old crew kicking me out.. Don't ask its too much drama.. Anyways Tanner let me hang around with him so yeah that's basically the story. I'm with him now."

Alex says as he flashes Yusei a smile, and Yusei only shakes his head. I nodded, it seemed plausible enough. I looked at Alex before looking at Yusei who was now looking at the three of them.

Yusei then went on to explain our, more or less my situation about my deck. I asked him while we were walking why he was going through so much trouble for me but, he never gave me a good explanation...

Anyways after Yusei told them the cards his crew was looking for and what ones Blister and Aero were looking for, Tanner knew the ones I still needed. I sighed as I leaned back, Yanagi was eager to start searching. I think he liked the idea of looking for cards, even if they weren't seriously rare.

"This sounds fun! We should start looking Tanner c'mon!"

Yanagi says as he tries getting Tanner up. Tanner only rolled his eyes at the little old man attempting to move him. I snickered and looked at Yusei before I looked at the others again. Alex stood up, he also seemed to want to help. Damn these guys are so nice, its kinda creepy... Then again, they've had to put up with shit too. That and I guess I was so used to being around assholes like my "family" members.

I kind of rolled my eyes as I lowered my head. It felt nice though; that these guys just met me and they already seemed to have taken me in... Well, in a way I guess. Ahem anyways.. Where was I? Right, I looked up at them as Tanner finally stood up, without Yanagi's help obviously..

"Don't worry we'll get those cards no problem. And when your deck is finished, Akira, I hope that we can duel!"

Tanner says as myself and Yusei also stood up. I nodded as Tanner held out his hand, grinning ear-to-ear now as I took his hand, we shook, and pulled our hands back.

"Don't you worry I'll be ready to duel you anytime anywhere Bolt Tanner!"

I said with a smug look on my face as I crossed my arms, and Tanner nodded in approval to me. Alex and Yanagi were already almost out of the bar, and Tanner was following behind the two as Yusei looked to me.

"Well.. It'll take a couple days tops I think for them to get the cards so we should head back to my place for the night."

Yusei said as he began walking out of the bar, but I quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked at me and quirked an eyebrow as he stops in his tracks.

"Yes?"

He asks as he crossed his arms. I nodded and gave him a smile.

"Well since we're heading back why don't we get something to eat? I'm starved."

I said as my stomach then growled. I kinda blushed then, I mean I haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours! Of course I was starved! And that's when Yusei's eyes widen.

"Akira I didn't even realize. I'm sorry I don't have food at my place. I normally eat with the gang. Alright let's go get something to take back to my place."

Yusei says as he walks out of the bar, and as always I was right behind him. If only I could get Yusei to start swaying those hips of his... I shake my head as I looked away, grinning though. I'm a horny 17 year old, I can't help myself... Anyways Yusei and I begin walking to a known fast food place Yusei and his friends eat at.

&&&&&&&&& Aand we're back at Yusei's!

Yusei and I had got back to his place, I kind of rushed him since the smell of the food was killing me. We went in, and Apollo was waiting for his dinner as well. I took the food to the kitchen as Yusei filled Apollo's bowl with cat food. The kitchen in his place wasn't great, a table a couple chairs, no real decorations. Actually he had zero decorations in his place from what I could tell; well there was one picture of his parents on the nightstand in his room...

I wasn't sure if he was lucky his parents were nice and died when he was young, or if it wasn't so lucky. With my family life, I thought it to be kind of nice.. They might have been dead, but they truly loved him.. Wait where was I again? Dammit my stomach was growling so loud I couldn't think straight!

I sigh as I sat at the table and began taking out the food from the bag, and Yusei walked into the kitchen and sat in the other chair. I quickly handed him his food before I started chowing down on mine. Yusei was eating at an average pace though; but I didn't care. I finished my food within minutes and I stood up, stretching afterwards.

"Damn that was good!"

I said, smiling at Yusei as he looked up at me. He nodded his head before he looked back down at the table. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Hey um... I guess I get the couch again huh?"

I asked as I leaned against the doorway to the kitchen with my arms crossed, looking at Yusei still as he ate. He shook his head as he finished his food as well and stood up.

"My bed is big enough for two people. If you want we can just share it."

Yusei says as he looked up at me, and I felt my heart beat speed up in my chest, to the point I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest. My eyes were a little wide by now as I uncrossed my arms.

"You.. You sure? I mean I don't mind the couch really.."

I said, though I lie. I hated that couch. I wanted to take it outside, douse it in gasoline, and take a blow torch to the thing! I shake my head as I looked at Yusei still with a questionable look. He shakes his head as he walked up to me, his eyes looking directly into mine.

"I don't mind Akira. And the couch is bad. I didn't realize that until I slept on it personally. Come on its late so we should head to bed. Hopefully the guys can find you some cards soon."

Yusei says as he grabbed my hand, and headed to his room. I felt like I was going to kill over any second! I felt like the guy wanted me in bed for other possible activities other than sleep... I shake my head rapidly as I tried to get rid of the dirty thoughts, but when we walked into his room, that's all I could think about!

I sighed as Yusei finally let go of my hand, and he went over to the bed, sitting down on it. I lowered my head before I walked over and sat beside Yusei. I felt a bit nervous right now though. How could I not? I was gonna be sleeping in the same bed as Yusei. And, let me say the bed isn't exactly a king size either...

I looked at Yusei, and smiled a little at him as he looks at me. I then, felt the biggest urge to lean over and kiss him! But, I held back.. I sighed as I looked down and began to lie down, but then Yusei stopped me, and he pulled me close, kissing me. I gasped, which only lead to the kiss getting deeper.

'Oh my God the guys kissing me!?' I think urgently as I tried to calm down, but my heart was beating so fast I swear I was going to have a heart attack. This was seriously a dream of mine coming true! I began to kiss back but Yusei pulled away and looked away from me; I panted and looked at him, I wasn't sure what to say...

"I'm sorry..."

TBC

* * *

Ahh there it was chapter 9! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, so maybe it won't be too horrible? If so.. Well sorry I tried! XP Anyways, I told ya there'd be more characters! Haha! Ahem.. Well, leave a review if you wanna know what happens next!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! 5D's or any of the characters mentioned except the OC Akira Tenjo and other OC's mentioned.

I'm here once again with chapter 10 of this fic. I have to say I'm rather enjoying it, like I said before. I hope this chapter is alright and not totally sucky. Enjoy reading! (Though I think this chapter sucks a donkeys ass! Sorry... next chappie will be better! XP)

* * *

"I'm sorry..."

Yusei says again as he runs a hand through his hair. I was just sitting there, dazed and staring at him. What was I suppose to say right then? I shake my head as I finally looked away, my cheeks heating up now.

"I'm sorry Akira I didn't mean to.."

Yusei says as he then stands up, not even looking in my direction. He began to walk out but I stopped him by grabbing his arm, now looking at him again.

"Why?"

Was really the only thing I could say right then... I wanted to know why he was sorry, and I wanted to know why he kissed me. Yusei looked at me and shakes his head.

"Why? Akira I didn't mean to it just happened."

Yusei says as he pulled away from me but I stood up, grabbing his hand to stop him again.

"Yusei I.. Would it be wrong if I told you I really.. I really like you?"

I said, and I quickly pulled my hand away from Yusei as I looked down. Dammit I think I screwed up by saying that right now! I could only curse under my breath at what I just said, because I couldn't take it back.

I didn't bother to look at Yusei, I knew what he had to be thinking.. I'm a freak I guess. That's what everyone else seems to think. At least my family thinks it. I sighed as I sat on the bed, looking down now. Yusei didn't walk out though, so I looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"You do?"

He asked, and I gave my head a little nod before looking down. This was seriously an embarrassing situation.. I've never been on a date or told anyone I liked them because I never had someone to like.. I sighed as I closed my eyes and rubbed my arm lightly. Then I felt Yusei sit beside me so I looked at him.

"I've never felt the way I do when I'm around you Akira. I don't completely understand it but.. I'm pretty positive I return your feelings.."

Yusei said, and I swore my heart skipped 5 beats! Okay so I only thought that because of 5D's.. Anyways I looked at Yusei still, my eyes surely widened.

"Yusei you really do? I mean.. Yusei I..."

I couldn't even talk right.. I felt like an idiot right now. I looked down before I looked at Yusei, taking a deep breath before I just leaned close to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close as I pressed my lips to his. I wasn't sure what else I was supposed to do.. But I think I did something right when Yusei began kissing back, and he pulled me down onto the bed, now he was atop me, and our lips were never parted.

I couldn't believe we were kissing! I actually felt, happy? I ran my hands up his back before I ran my fingers through his hair, and my God it was soft! I had to wonder what he uses in that wild hair of his... Anyways I pulled Yusei closer to myself, and I loved how he felt on top of me.

After about another three minutes of making out, Yusei pulled away finally and sat up, panting. I was a little dazed but I finally sat up as well, looking at Yusei now, my eyes were surely glazed over with pure lust by now.

"Akira... I'm not really sure.. What to say right now."

Yusei says with a pant, looking at me now. I nodded and looked down, thinking before I looked back to Yusei.

"Let's just sleep for now... Todays been really long.."

I said as I laid back down on the bed, though I wanted to curl up to that awesome body of Yusei's. And as if he read my mind he lays down beside me and looked at me before he wrapped his arms around me. God I felt like I was on Cloud Nine right now! I accepted his movements and in return I curled up to him, my head on his shoulder now. 'This feels so great.. Yusei's actually holding me? I never thought something like this would happen to me.. I always thought, I'd die alone...

I felt my eyes slip close as tiredness took over, followed by darkness.

##################### Next mornin' folks!

I was so tired when I woke up as the sun shined brightly on my face. Dammit I hate the sun sometimes! I rolled over on the bed and silently cursed the sun. That's when it hit me.. I was alone on the bed. I sat up, and looked to where I thought Yusei was.. Was it a dream? Did I dream what happened the previous night? I let a small sigh escape my throat as I looked down at the bed, but then Yusei walked in with a glass of water in one hand, and in the other, well I didn't know as I looked him up and down.

"Here, take them."

Yusei said as he sat beside me, and handed me a couple pills along with the glass. I shake my head and smile at Yusei as I easily swallowed the pills without the help of liquids. I guess he didn't want me having another small breakdown like before.

"Yusei um.. This might sound weird but-"

My words were cut short as Yusei leaned over and pressed his lips to mine, and then I knew what happened last night wasn't a dream. We DID makeout! I smiled against his lips before kissing back, but he pulled back as I started to make the kiss rough. 'Dammit...' I mentally whined.

"Come on."

Yusei says as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. The guy was strangely strong... Anyways he dragged me out of the bedroom, and out of his place.

"Where exactly are we going?"

I asked through a pretty loud yawn. Damn I was tired still... I am not a morning person. I sighed as I looked at Yusei, but I felt pretty happy at that moment...

"To our hang out."

Yusei replied as we continued to walk. 'Our hang out? Does that mean he really thinks of me as one of the gang? One of the crew?' I thought, and I had to crack a small smile. I wondered how I got here, and I wondered if I ever had to leave.. I shake my head as I didn't want to think about that right then, and I sighed silently as I walked beside Yusei now, though our fingers were still twined.

It felt kind of nice... To be walking with our fingers twined.. Heh, I felt like a different person when I was with Yusei. I felt like, I mattered to someone... Like I wasn't alone anymore. Which was pretty fucking nice to me! Wait where was I? Dammit I can't stop thinking about Yusei.

"Hey Yusei? What are we going to do today?"

I asked him while we kept walking. I looked over to him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"We're going to check with the others to see if they got any cards for you."

Yusei says as he glanced at me then looked in front of himself again. I nodded as I looked down at my feet.

"Thank you Yusei.. For going through so much for me to get some cards.."

I said as I kept my head lowered. I wasn't sure how I was going to repay him for what he was doing for me.. And, to tell the truth I felt like I didn't deserve this kind of kindness... I sighed a little heavily as I looked down still, then just closed my eyes. 'I'm really falling for him... And I don't know if I deserve him..' I thought, and my heart cringed a little at the thought...

I guess I was putting off a vibe because Yusei seemed to slow down and he looked at me almost concerned. I glanced at him before looking down again and I continued walking.

After awhile we reached the tunnels and Yusei walked in first, he had let go of my hand awhile back. Anyways we walked inside the tunnel and headed for the shack, once there we both walked in to find Rally, Blitz, Nervin and Tank sitting around looking at the cards I presumed was now mine.

"Hey guys."

I said as I waved a little at them. They all turned and smiled towards me. I guess they finally accepted me.

"Akira! Yusei! Look we got the cards you wanted! Well.. Some of them at least..."

Rally said as he rubbed the back of his head. The kid is adorable.. I shake my head and smile.

"Thanks you guys.."

I said as I looked down, I wasn't sure how to really thank them.. No one has ever really did anything for me before.. Not anything nice that is. I sighed and looked back up as they handed me the few cards I requested. I looked through them before looking up at the gang; nodding.

"This is great really."

I said as I put the cards in my pocket. I couldn't wait to get my hands on the rest of my cards so I could finally duel for real! I sighed and glanced at Yusei, who by now was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Of course.. I nodded and looked back to the others.

"Of course! No problem Akira! You're one of the crew now anyways!"

Rally spoke up as he flashed me a big grin. I nodded in return as the rest of them smiled towards me. I couldn't believe how I felt. They weren't hanging out with me because I was cool in school, but because they actually liked me... Anyways I smiled a little still as I crossed my arms.

"We should get going Akira. Thanks guys for helping. I don't know how to repay you."

Yusei said as he moved from the wall, and I quickly looked down and shut my eyes tight as Yusei walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Dammit I could have killed Yusei then! How embarrassing was this! Dammit I thought he'd keep this between us for awhile! I groaned quietly, and I didn't dare look up, but I knew everyone was staring at us...

Yusei pulled my closer to him as I finally looked up, and I was so right.. They all were staring, their eyes wide and jaws dropped. I could already hear what their conversation was going to be as Yusei dragged me out of the shack.

"See you guys later. I've got some things to do."

Yusei said and all I heard from the others was a couple "Uh huh" coming from the others...

&&&&###&#&#&#&#& Elsewhere in 3rd Person POV!

Tanner groaned as he lay back on his bed and he tries to control his breathing, panting pretty heavily right now.

"Damn Alex I didn't think you could handle that many rounds.."

Tanner said in a tired tone as he looked to Alex who laid beside him on the bed, never really moving from his spot.

"Yeah well I told you I'm like the energizer bunny!"

Alex said with a slight bit of triumph, he knew he was good in bed and he was damn proud of it. Tanner only rolled his eyes at Alex's cockiness, but he soon rolled over and wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, pulling the young man close to himself.

"Yeah whatever Alex.. Look we should get dressed. I'm sure Yusei and that kid Akira would like the cards we got."

Tanner said as he then begins running his hand through Alex's hair. Alex gave a little nod and smiled up at Tanner, shrugging his shoulders though.

"Yeah but we don't have to get up yet... Dude one time I had sex with this guy and he wasn't able to walk for two days straight how crazy is that? Oh but then you know I might have used some toys too which really tired the poor guy out but damn he had the nicest ass in town. Well I mean his ass was tight and all but hey I gotta give you credit you're sexy as hell though your hair is a bit weird but I can look past that.. Hey you know I dated this one guy who had a freaky mohawk going on I mean it was-"

"Do you ever shut up?"

Tanner interrupted Alex's long story as he let out a groan, letting go of Alex's waist and he sat up on the edge of the bed. Alex frowned a little and shrugged as he sits up as well, but his head was lowered.

"Sorry.."

He whispered as he looked away from Tanner just as Tanner looked at Alex. Tanner had to sigh and he shakes his head, reaching over to rub Alex's back.

"Ah damn you're so adorable when you pout like this. Its no fair how can a guy stay mad at you?"

Tanner said with a slight smile on his face. 'Damn I forgot he gets a little emotional sometimes.' Tanner had thought to himself as he leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek then his neck. Alex smiled a little and nodded as he looked up at Bolt, smiling even wider now.

"I meant to ask when are we going to tell Yanagi we're dating?"

Alex asks as he leaned his head to the side so Tanner had more room. He nodded in response as he pushed Alex down onto the bed again and kissed his neck slowly.

"Soon enough.. I mean I don't wanna give the old man a heart attack.."

Tanner says as he trails kisses down Alex's neck to his chest. Alex only arched into Tanner's soft kisses, his eyes were closed by now as he runs a hand up Tanner's strong chest slowly, feeling the plains of his six pack.

"Mmmm... Alright.."

Was all that Alex could muster up to say as he tilted his head to the side, he loved this kind of attention from Bolt Tanner.

"Maybe we could stay in bed for a couple more minutes."

He then says as he looked down at Tanner, a twinkle in his eyes now and he grinned almost devilishly towards Bolt. Tanner looked up and he grinned back, nodding as he ran his hand down in between Alex's legs.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt would it?"

Tanner replied before he pushed his lips to Alex's, his eyes slipping closed once again as he straddled Alex's nicely built frame for a little more fun before they met up with Yusei and Akira...

TBC

* * *

Its up, and it sucks. I know.. Sorry! Don't hate me! I couldn't think of anything for this chapter! Anyways, the next chapter I promise to be better! Wanna know how I know? Because.. Akira and Tanner duels! HAHAHA! Though I still don't think I can write out a duel, but I'll try!

**-Also if anyone wanted to know what kind of cards Akira uses, he uses different kinds, but he likes to use different Magicians. The older cards mentioned were that of Dark Magician, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, etc... Get the idea? Anyways, the only reason I'm using those are because.. Thats what I like to use. But! He/me lol also has dragon type monsters. XP**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! 5D's or the characters, I do however own the OC Akira Tenjo.

Okay, the last chapter quite possibly sucked ass. BUT! This chapter shall be better, because there will be a duel between AkiraxTanner. Thanks for reading! I hope this chappie is half way good.

**And, just to be clear, in case anyone doesn't know by now, this is a Yaoi (Gay guy/boy love) and AU (Alter Universe, meaning has no actual relation to the show) fanfic. Thanks for reading!**

**-Also don't forget to check out my friend ginniirox's fics! Especially her new one Up Your Alley, Rally! Its going awesome! And check out her Double Dose one as well! X3**

**

* * *

**

#&#&#&#&#&#&##&##### (Alright don't get confused! Its the next day and with YuseixAkira! XD)

I sighed and tossed my arms behind my head lazily as Yusei and I continued walking to Tanner's. We had gone to the bar the previous day but there was no Tanner or Alex, and Yanagi didn't know where Tanner and Alex was. We just left Blister and Aero. Luckily today they had the cards I wanted.

Anyways Yusei and I was walking to Tanner's usual hang out.

"You don't think Sector Security got Tanner and Alex for anything do ya Yusei?"

I asked as I looked over at Yusei. He shrugged and glanced at me before he looked back to the ground, his hands still in his pockets.

"I hope not."

He replied me as we both walked into the bar, and sure enough Yanagi was in the back, waving like crazy.. The old man had a lot of energy that's for sure. I rolled my eyes a little, as Yusei and I walked back and sat at the same booth with Yanagi, and I looked around but there were no signs of either Alex or Tanner.

"Yo Yanagi where's Bolt and Alex?"

I asked as I leaned back into the seat, my eyes fixed on the old man now. Yanagi gave a small shrug as he looked around still.

"I don't know! I'm getting worried about them though! You don't think they're locked up again do you?!"

Yanagi asked in a worried tone as he looked around the bar still, and then looked to Yusei and myself. I nodded a little as we looked around a couple more minutes before I looked back to the old man.

"Do you know what's up with Tanner and Alex?"

Yusei asks as he leans forward in his seat. Yanagi once again shrugged as he looked down at the table.

"I don't know... They keep going off alone without me!"

Yanagi whined and groaned, and I felt a small twitch erupting above my left eye. I seriously wanted to sucker punch the old man and yell: Maybe because you're annoying! Ahem... Anyways I fought back the urge, then we looked back at the doors as Tanner and Alex walked in. I silently thanked Exodia for that... I snickered a little at what I just thought, and I shook my head as I leaned back.

"Yo you're late."

I said in a lame tone as I gave them a slightly annoyed look. Tanner knew I was pissed that we were stuck with Yanagi alone... He nodded to me and gave a smile.

"Sorry! We had some extra things to take care of but hey here's the cards you wanted Akira! So now do you have your full deck?"

Alex said as he pulled out the cards from his back pocket, handing them to me. I nodded and quickly put the cards with the rest of them, and finally I had my deck back! In a way.. Anyways I smiled up at the two and nod as I gripped my deck. It felt nice knowing what cards I have again.

Yusei glanced at me with a slight smile before he looked back to Bolt.

"Thanks Tanner this means a lot to me."

He said as he held his hand out, and Tanner responded by taking his hand and giving a firm shake before releasing.

"So Akira you got a deck again. You ready to take me on?"

Tanner said in a confident voice, and I smirked up at him as I quickly stood up and held my hand out.

"Its a duel!"

I said as we shook hands, then Yusei and Yanagi both got up from the table. I was fucking excited right now! We walked out of the bar, and stood in the street. Tanner handed me a duel disk before stepping back a few feet.

"Keep it. Say its a gift from Alex, Yanagi and me."

Tanner said, and I flashed him a big grin and nodded quickly; silently thanking him for this. I easily slipped the duel disk in place, and started it up before I shuffled my deck; then slipped it into the duel disk. Tanner copied my actions, and stood ready as we both got our hand.

"Alright lets do this thing!"

I said as I looked to Tanner, winking as I was totally ready. I had a good hand in my opinion. He nodded to me, and the others stood aside, watching.

"Since you're newer I'll let you go first kid."

Bolt says and I nodded, glancing over my hand before I drawn a card, nodding again as I summoned out Homunculus The Alchemic Being. This duel was going to be fun that was for sure. I was seriously excited by now! Anyways...

I nodded a little again as I then set a trap card face down. It was none other than Sakuretsu Armor. I didn't for the love of me remember what cards Tanner used most, so I was being cautious. I then set another face down trap card, Karma Cut. I knew I wanted to be safe rather than sorry, so I was going to try dammit!

I then looked towards Tanner as I ended my turn. He nodded, and began his own turn. I bit my lip as he draws a card, then looked through his hand.

"Alright kid I'll be summoning out Giant Orc! Now I'll activate spell card Axe of Despair and equip it to Giant Orc! Now he has an extra 1000 attack points giving him 3200 attack points!! Attack his Homunculus The Alchemic Being!"

With that, I cringed. But then I just smirked, and laughed quietly and almost evilly.

"Oh but too bad for you Bolt Tanner because now I activate my face down trap card Sakuretsu Armor! And you know that since you declared an attack your card is destroyed! Ha!"

Oh yeah, I felt pretty awesome with that. Ahem.. He growled and gave me a glare as his Giant Orc was destroyed. And with that he snarled a couple times before ending his turn. Apparently he had nothing left to use at the moment, hell yeah I'm good!

I then drew another card as I started my turn, and I looked over my hand... I then summoned out my Neo The Magic Swordsman, and I had to grin.

"Hmm.. You have no monsters on the field, and I have two! Go Homunculus The Alchemic Being and Neo The Magic Swordsman! Attack him directly!!"

I said with a bit of triumph as I whip his ass! His eyes widened as he then gets direct attacks by both my monsters. With that, I still had 4000 LifePoints, and Tanner 500. He almost had me too, but as I thought, I was smart to be cautious... Anyways, I ended my turn and so Tanner began his own.

He draws, and looks at his hand, he was definitely not going to try and go easy on me now.. Alex and Yanagi was both wide-eyed, they couldn't believe how fast I got his LifePoints down. Yusei also had a look of surprise, but he knew this duel wasn't over yet.

"I admit you got me back there but I'm not done! I place a face down and I summon out another Giant Orc! Now I'll be equipping him with Megamorph! And thanks to you my LifePoints are lower than yours, meaning Giant Orc gains double his attack points!! Giving him 4400 attack!"

Ouch, he got me there. I twitched, but I wasn't done yet! I smirked as I remembered my face down. This duel was coming to an end already, what a fast duel... Which, this was the best hand I've ever had. Lady Luck was on my side today baby!

He narrowed his eyes at me as I continued smirking, and he knew I had something up my sleeve. He was right!

"I don't know what you're smirking about, but Giant Orc attack his Neo The Magic Swordsman!"

Tanner says, and then I laugh.

"Again so reckless Bolt! I activate my face down, Karma Cut! Now I discard one card from my hand, and select your monster! Removing it from play!!"

I said, and I swear everyone including Yusei gasps. Bolt Tanner was screwed. He was cursing under his breath as his Giant Orc was removed from play. And, my turn was here!

I draw again, and laugh quietly. I then summoned out Dark Valkyria! But then Tanner laughed almost nervously.

"Well thanks for summoning out a monster with 1800 attack points because now I can activate the face down I have! Bottomless Trap Hole! Now I'll be destroying that Dark Valkyria!"

He says, and my Dark Valkyria was destroyed as fast as it was summoned... But, that was it for Tanner. His hand must have sucked ass this time around... I shrugged, as I then grinned.

"This was fun, really. But, alas all duels come to an end."

I said cockidly as I then ordered my monsters to attack! And Tanner's LifePoints were wiped out... The duel was over, and I had won, never even getting attacked once. 'God that was fun! I can't believe I never once got attacked! I'm amazed!' I thought as I smiled towards the others.

Bolt Tanner nodded, and smiled towards me as I looked back at him.

"Good duel. You're really skilled, that's for sure. But don't think this is over. I had a horrible hand and you just got lucky with your hand."

Tanner says, and I nodded.

"I know. But I also know I have total faith in my cards."

I said as we walked to stand with the others. Yusei smiled a little at me before he looked at Tanner.

"He's good."

Yusei says, and Alex wrapped his arm around Tanner's waist, shrugging.

"Ah I have faith the big guy will win the next one! Totally!"

Alex said with a big smile plastered on his face. I shrugged as I put my deck into my jacket pocket, and then fixed the duel disk a little.

"Well that was fun! Tanner you didn't give up! Just like I knew you wouldn't! Akira! Wow you amazed me! You're gonna go places kid!"

Yanagi says as he smiles towards everyone. I nodded and smiled a little; I felt pretty happy right then.

After a few minutes of talking, Tanner Alex and Yanagi began leaving.

"See you later Yusei, Akira. I'm going to go update my deck so the next time we duel I'll be wiping the floor with you!"

Tanner says, and smiles towards me and Yusei. I nodded towards him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Good maybe the duel will last longer next time!"

I said with a wink, and he laughed. The three leave, chatting away. But when Yusei and I got a little further than them, I swear I heard Yanagi yell something along the lines of: You two did what!? Ahem... I shrugged it off as me and Yusei continued walking back to the hangout to tell the others about my duel. But then we were both stopped, as a limo pulled up to us. I stood next to Yusei and we both had our guard up.

Then the door opened, and the man inside stepped out.

"Oh my oh my what do we have here hmm? That was quite the interesting duel!"

TBC

* * *

Haha, there it was. A duel. I worked seriously hard on that duel! I might have cheated by having Akira kick Tanner's ass quickly but hey! ... Well, anyways please review and tell me how it was... And, review if you wanna know who the mysterious guy is and what he wants! LOL... Thanks for reading!

**Side Note: If I messed up somehow on the dueling, as in cards effects or anything, please tell me so I can go back and re-write it. I'm still very new to dueling so don't get angry with me if I did something wrong. I did try and get the duel right.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! 5D's or the characters but I do own the OC Akira Tenjo and the plot is mine.

Okay, hopefully the last chapter was alright. I worked hard on it. Anyways, lets begin chapter 12! And, it might not be great but think of it as a filler than anything else. Sorry... Anyways, lets begin shall we?

-Also check out ginniirox's newest ficcy, Up Your Alley, Rally. Its going really great! I should know, I've been reading it! XD

* * *

I felt that twitch coming back as I stared down at him. This guy was fucking short! He also strangely reminded me of that possessed doll, Chucky... Anyways, I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at Lazar.

"What do you want? Can't you see we were walking elsewhere?"

I said, and Yusei glanced towards me before he began walking again, myself behind him.

"Oh now did I do something to upset you? I only complimented your abilities. But I am not here for that I'm here for Yusei."

Lazar says, and Yusei stops to look back at him. I stopped next to him and turned to face Lazar again, my arms crossed once again.

"What do you want with me Lazar?"

Yusei asked as he as well crosses his arms, and Lazar nods slightly.

"You. Jack Atlas is requesting you to come to his home. And Goodwin made me come and get you."

That last part he said he seemed a bit aggravated, and I could only roll my eyes at him.

"Why should I go?"

Yusei asks him; I wanted to know as well. 'Why does Jack wanna see Yusei? To duel him?' I thought, rolling my eyes again. The guy never gives up does he? I sighed and waited for Lazar's answer.

"Because if you don't your new friend will be thrown into the Facility for assaulting an officer and then stealing his bike. But if you're willing to come we'll drop the charges and your friend will have a clean record once again."

And with that, my heart sunk into my chest... Dammit I knew that'd come back to bite me in the ass! I let out a growl, and Yusei glared towards the little creep.

"Fine."

Yusei says, and he goes to get into the limo. I was right behind him until Lazar stopped me.

"Sorry, but he didn't want you."

Lazar says, and I gave him the death glare as I grabbed his shirt collar.

"You're gonna let me go with Yusei or I'll rip out the last thing that makes you a man ya little pipsqueak!"

I growled out, and Lazar's eyes doubled in size.

"Fine fine fine just let me go already!"

He pleads, and I let go of him, more or less shoving him into a big puddle that was near by the limo. I got in beside Yusei and smiled as he shakes his head. Lazar gets in as well, though he looked like a wet rat by then. I snickered at him and he only gave me a glare.

"Drive!"

He ordered the driver, and our ride to New Domino city started...

#&#&#&&##&&#&&#&# At Jack's place!

When the limo finally stopped both Yusei and myself got out, Lazar staying behind. He didn't much like me, though the feeling was mutual.

"So what do you think Jack Atlas wants with you?"

I asked as I looked at Yusei, my arm had snaked its way around Yusei's waist by then. It was kinda nice to be able do this sort of thing with him. And it felt even better when he leaned into me. I smiled a little as I looked at him still, waiting for a reply.

"I don't know what he wants. He's never asked me here before. In fact he's tried keeping me in the Facility for life before, so this is really strange of him.."

Yusei says as he glanced at me then looked down as we both walked into Jack's home. It was big, that's for sure. We walked in and headed up to the room he was supposed to be in. I sighed a little as I looked around the house. Sure, it was nice and all but I'd rather live in Yusei's place. I wasn't one for the high life...

Once Yusei and I walked into the room, there we saw Jack Atlas, standing in front of the big windows. I have to admit, he was pretty hot. Until he spoke... Anyways he turned around and looked at Yusei but then he looked at me, and the way I was hanging on Yusei. I gave a little smirk as I then wrapped both my arms around Yusei's waist from behind, and rested my chin on his shoulder.

Damn that felt nice! Ahem.. Yusei nodded and glanced back at me before he looked back at Jack.

"What do you want Jack?"

He asks, looking at Jack still, though it seemed Jack was a little dazed or something...

"Yo Jack wake up he asked a question jeeze.. Didn't anyone ever tell you its rude to stare?"

I said with a slight huff towards the end. Jack seemed a bit more curious than anything though, and I figured that comment would have sent him on one of his long and boring rants or something... Yusei didn't move either; he only leaned a little more back into me. Damn he felt so nice! Talk about sexy! Ahem... Where was I again? Right... Jack, staring at me like an idiot.

Hehehe... I snickered quietly, this was kind of interesting. I bet Jack wasn't expecting me.

"Who is that and why is he hanging on you Yusei?"

Jack then snapped, and I shrugged a little as I pulled away from Yusei somewhat, though my arms were still loosely around his waist.

"This is Akira and he's my boyfriend. Jack what was it you wanted? To try and take my Stardust Dragon from me again? Or just to mock me on how great your life is now?"

Yusei asked as he looked at the blonde in front of him still. I nodded, as I looked Jack up and down. I looked at Yusei before looking back to Jack Atlas. Sure, he was hot, but damn he was full of himself. I mean, the A earrings? Seriously it sorta pissed me off. Wait! I smiled a little as I then realized what Yusei said... 'Boyfriend?! Me!? Really?!' I thought as I tried to hide my newly found excitement..

I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from totally going girly on Yusei.

"I wanted us to Turbo Duel so I can formally kick your ass! Don't worry, this time you won't have to worry about getting arrested."

Jack says in that fucking annoying voice of his, and Yusei shook his head a little.

"Why? What are you planning Jack? What would you gain from our duel if I'm not going to get sent back to the Facility?"

Yusei asked and I nodded in agreement. Surely, Jack had something up his sleeve. But, Jack only shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Sorry Yusei but this time there are no strings attached. I just wanted to Turbo Duel you. Let's say I've been bored of my usual opponents."

Jack says, though Yusei and I both knew there was still something he wasn't telling us. Unfortunately Yusei nodded a little.

"Fine. But my Duel Runner is back in the Satellite."

Yusei said, though I pulled him closer to myself. 'Dammit Yusei can't we just go home?! I don't trust Jack at all! And.. Dammit the guy won't stop looking at me!!' I thought, sighing a little now as I rested my chin once again on Yusei's shoulder.

"Lazar will take you back so you can ride your Duel Runner here."

With that said, Yusei nodded and began to leave, myself behind him still; there was no way in Hell I was going to stick around here! I'd most likely punch Jack senseless!

"It'll be faster if your friend stays here Yusei. Don't worry; he'll be taken care of."

And like a sword slicing through its victims flesh, I was stunned. Or something like that... Anyways I stopped along with Yusei and we both looked at Jack before I looked at Yusei, nodding a little.

"I can take care of myself Yusei. Go get your D-Wheel. I'll wait here with Jack."

I whispered, then I flashed Yusei a big toothy grin, and with that he nodded and leaned close, kissing my lips softly for a split second before he pulled back.

"Watch your back Akira."

He whispered in my ear before he pulled away from my grip, and off he went to get his D-Wheel. I sighed quietly; dammit I can take care of myself yeah but I don't know how long I'll be able to hold myself back from totally kicking Jack's ass! I turned around to see Jack, standing there, his eyes knitted together and staring at me. I only gave him a blank look in return.

"Take a picture it'll last longer pretty boy."

I snapped, and he let out a huff. I smirked a little and shook my head as I walked around the room, looking at the different objects now. I guess I'm used to living in a run down heep because I didn't much like how this room or the rest of the house looked. It was too clean for one.

"Does it feel nice? To be living with the guilt of taking Yusei's Duel Runner and then his card to come live in New Domino city? They treat him like Satellite scum and he wasn't even born there. And you, the Master of Faster, getting to live here when you were born there."

I said in a taunting tone, I wanted to know how he truly felt about how he did Yusei back before. I glanced to him, and he let out a warning growl.

"Look you I don't know who you are but you need to keep your nose out of my business!"

He says as he then walks over to me, grabbing my wrist as I was about to pick up his Duel Disk. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes at the glaring blonde, pulling my wrist back from his grip.

"Touch me again, and I'll mark up that pretty face of yours."

I snapped, and he didn't even flinch. Yeah so I guess it was going to take a bit more to rattle his cage... But damn this was fun!

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that huh?"

Jack asked as I walked past him to stand in front of the big windows. I shrugged, and looked back at him.

"Easy. My names Akira Tenjo, I'm 17, and I stand up for myself. Got a problem with who I am?"

I said, smirking back at Jack before I looked back out the window.

&&&&&&& Jack's POV.

I stood there with rage building in my chest. This Akira was getting on my last nerve! I let out a low growl as I clenched my fists. What was worse, Yusei was actually dating this prick! I walked over to Akira, and looked him up and down. He might have been pissing me off, but.. He was good looking... His hair was obviously naturally dark. He only had one earring, and it was a bit unusual. I wondered if he was Religious? For having a cross hanging from his ear, one could argue.

His clothing could have been better though. I'm sure I could fix that, however. 'Damn that Yusei how did he even meet this kid? I don't see any Markers on him, so he isn't from the Facility or anything.' I thought, wondering... He didn't look like the typical guy from the Satellite. 'He might be annoying but, something about him I have to like. Maybe its his attitude?' I thought, and I smirked a little now...

This could turn interesting. He then looked at me and narrowed his eyes a little.

"What the hell are you planning Jack?"

He asks in a low and threateningly tone, though that wouldn't faze me. I chuckled quietly as I then grabbed his wrists.

"You know you'd be better off with someone like me instead of Yusei!"

I said as I pulled him close, and Akira's eyes seemed to grow in size just a little.

############ 3rd Person POV.

The air became instantly intense as Akira and Jack stand still, Jack keeping a firm grip on Akira's wrist. Akira pulled a little, but that was of no use. Jack was highly determined to get what he wanted, and right now what he wanted was Akira...

"Let me the hell go Jack!"

Akira snapped and he glared harshly towards the blonde, but again to no avail. Jack pulled Akira back into his chest, and he pressed his lips onto Akira's neck forcefully, and again Akira's eyes widened. 'What the hell is he doing?!' Akira thought frantically as he then pressed his hands onto Jack's chest, and he pushed Jack away from himself and he stumbled back.

"Fuck! Jack I'm with Yusei you asshole!"

Akira growled out as he wiped his neck clean of the saliva. However Jack only chuckled as he straightened himself up, smirking towards the younger male.

"Do you honestly think I give a damn? You'd be better off with me and I will have you."

Jack says as he casually walked back over to Akira, but Akira only stepped back as he glared towards Jack, his fists were clenched by this point.

"Dammit Jack I don't like you! Yusei is the one I like not you get that through your swelled head you ego maniac!"

Akira almost shouted towards Jack before gritting his teeth. He didn't know why Jack was acting like this all of a sudden, but he didn't like it one bit... 'Yusei hurry up before I do something that gets me thrown into the Facility!' Akira thought a little urgently as he felt the rage building and building. He didn't want to be locked up for 'assaulting' the Master of Faster...

But that wasn't looking too good as Jack forced Akira down onto the couch, a grin placed across his face as he pinned the younger man down with only a little trouble.

TBC

* * *

Well, there ya have it. Jack's in the picture, and he wants some lovin'! XD Why is Jack acting like this? Easy. He's a horny 18 year old who likes stealing things from Yusei. XD Well okay so there might be some major OOC for Jack but hey! Keep reading because, Yusei and Jack will be having a Turbo Duel here soon! So review if you wanna know what happens next!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! 5D's or the characters; the plot and OC of this fic is mine.

**Okay! If anyones noticed, I might have changed the summery for this fic... Don't hate me!! *hides under bed* I noticed my motives changed only slightly for this ficcy! So, I changed the summery a little..**

**Old Summery**: Yusei Fudo meets a new friend, who quickly becomes more than that, but what will happen if that person disappears back to his old life? Will Yusei find him again? Total AU yaoi fic; rated M for language and future chapters.

**New Summery**: Yusei Fudo meets a new friend, who quickly becomes more than that. What kind of adventures are in store for these two from here on out? Total AU yaoi fic; rated M for language and future chapters.

PLEASE don't get upset about the change! I've never changed a summery before but I realized my older ideas weren't going to work out for this fic... So sorry again! Anyways, please enjoy chapter 13. Thanks for reading.

* * *

####&&&&&&&&&&&& We're back to Akira's POV! HAHAHA!!

My eyes widened as Jack pinned my hands above my head, and I was lying beneath him on the couch. 'Dammit! He's stronger than I gave him credit for!' I thought as I growled dangerously, I didn't like this at all! And I'll be damned if I let this asshole get the better of me like this! I clenched my fists as Jack tightened his grip around my wrists, and his other hand began roaming over my body before it slipped under my shirt. I looked away by this; my eyes were shut tight as I felt shivers run up my body.

"Let me go you fucking douche bag!"

I growled as I struggled underneath the blonde, but that didn't seem to be helping. If anything, I think I was turning him on! I growled again but again to no avail as Jack began to kiss my neck forcefully; his hand now finding its way to between my legs. 'No no no no I won't let this happen I'm a virgin and Yusei's the one who's gonna take that not Jack Atlas!' I thought almost urgently as I felt a bit of fear rush through my body. You know the feeling you get when you realized you might have done something wrong without meaning to?

I tried to move away from Jack's touch but I literally couldn't get away from his oncoming hand. I bit my lip to bite back the moan that threatened to escape, I wasn't going to let him win like this dammit! I wanted to kick him but by now he was sitting right above my knees, his legs on either side of mine to keep me from kicking.

"Stop struggling so much I want this fun to last longer."

Jack snaps before he bites down onto my shoulder, and I let out a small cry of pain. I wasn't expecting that one; dammit I hated not being able to fight back! I thought Jack was a little weaker than this! Jack then ran his hand back up my shirt, lifting my shirt as he did and he presses down onto my stomach kind of hard, but in the same way it felt good... Which made me cringe; I didn't want anything Jack do to me feel good!

"Jack stop already! You asshole I don't want you touching me like this!"

I growled out as I looked up at Jack finally, glaring with every bit of hate in the world right now. God he was fucking pissing me off now! I finally got my hands free from his grasps and I quickly grabbed Jack's hand from my stomach, pulling it back and I then pushed him off myself and I jumped up and off the couch. 'Damn that bastard is going to pay!!' I thought angrily as I glared towards him, and just as I was going to punch him, someone cleared their throats...

"Ahem! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here? With Jack!? Are you trying to mug him?!"

And, with that voice I knew who it was.. Carly. I rolled my eyes and growled as I looked at Carly. But like always I can't quite throw the fact I know who she is like the others.

"Who the hell are you?"

I asked as Jack fnally stands up, rubbing his head as he looks at Carly, glaring a bit.

"Carly what are you doing here? How the hell did you even get in?"

He asks, and I crossed my arms, not really carrying what they had to say to each other. I glared towards Jack before I walked over to the windows again, I knew Jack wouldn't try anything while Carly was in the same building, so I was safe for now... I sigh quietly as I looked out the windows, the view wasn't bad I guess..

'Why Jack? What's the point of trying to get to me like this? You have Carly who's crazy for you. Sure, she's a bit nuts, and she ain't beautiful but with your attitude be grateful anyone likes you...' I thought as I gave my head a little shake. I didn't like the feeling Jack gave me... I was used to being pushed around from getting beaten by my brother, or one of the many John's my mother pleasured, but.. I was never touched by anyone. Not like that...

Anyways I sighed once again as I waited for Yusei; by now Jack and Carly was talking, well Carly was talking while Jack was trying to prevent from strangling her, but his eyes were on me, I could feel them... I tried to ignore it, as I continued to stand in the same spot, my arms were crossed over my chest, and my thoughts whirling around my mind.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, I seen Yusei's duel runner pull up, and I sighed quietly with relief as I then turned to face Jack and Carly.

"Yusei's back."

Was all that I said before I walked out of the room, and down to meet Yusei. By the time I reached him, he was off his D-Wheel, and taking off his helmet.

"Yusei I'm glad you're finally back!"

I said as I wrapped my arms tightly around Yusei's waist, and I quickly buried my face into his shoulder. It felt nice to be able to hold someone, and so much better when he returned my actions by wrapping his own arms around my waist.

"Akira? Is something wrong?"

Yusei asked me as I looked him, I didn't want to tell him at the moment about what happened, but I knew my eyes were still telling him something happened... Yusei frowned a little, and I knew he seen through me. I only shook my head and looked away.

"Hey you should get ready for your Turno Duel with Jack! You better win Yusei!"

I said and I looked back to Yusei with a wide grin. I didn't want his mind on anything else right now; especially about the things that happened while he was gone.. He nodded a little as he began to pull away, and after a couple seconds I let go of his perfect, sexy.. Wait what was I doing just now? Right, sexy Yusei, pulling away. I sighed and I crossed my arms once again, following Yusei as he heads to the track for the Duel.

I walked to stand on the side lines, making sure I wouldn't get run over by the two. Jack came out, fully dressed in his usual outfit, and in his D-Wheel. Yusei and Jack were both ready, their D-Wheel engines revving, and Carly was standing next to me by now. She of course was cheering on Jack to win, but I was sure Yusei would win. And, the countdown began..

3.. 2.. 1.. And their off!

Jack of course quickly pulling ahead of Yusei... Carly was excited and cheering on Jack, though I silently wanted to shut her up. Jack was first to start the duel, and he wasn't slow about getting out a couple face downs, and summoning out a monster before he ended his turn. Yusei then started his turn, by placing a face down and summoning out a monster as well.

A few laps later... So far the duel was going greatly, Yusei of course had gotten the better of Jack, but Jack had yet to quit. Carly, was still cheering on Jack Atlas.. And I wanted to strangle her as that twitch came back. God damn was she so fucking annoying!! Anyways... I tried my best to ignore the clucking hen next to me as I continued to watch the duel between Jack and Yusei. Yusei, was doing really well, in fact I sworn he smirked that last lap, which silently let me know he had something up his sleeve. Of course!

And... Just as Yusei ended his turn and Jack began his own... It happened... I felt my heart skip a beat, as my eyes widened. Carly gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands, and I uncrossed my arms as Jack quickly stopped his D-Wheel and jumped off, screaming Yusei's name as the flames rose and the smoke covered the whole area.. Yusei had crashed.. Something went wrong, and just as Yusei ended his turn, his Duel Runner began shaking before it crashed right into the wall..

I couldn't run fast enough to where Yusei had crashed. Carly rushed to Jack's side, but I rushed into the smoke. I quickly covered my mouth and nose with my arm as I searched frantically for Yusei.

"Yusei! Yusei where are you?!"

I called, but nothing; I heard sirens coming, and I knew Jack must have called an ambulance. Finally I reached Yusei's D-Wheel, and there he was, under it. I bit my lip as I then rushed over and began to try and get the bike off him. 'Yusei please be okay!' I thought as I felt the tears swell in my eyes, but I only bit my lip harder to fight back the tears. Right now I needed to get Yusei out from under his bike.

I was able to get the bike moved and I got Yusei's arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist, holding him up and I reached up and gripped Yusei's wrists, walking as fast as I could to get out of the smoke. Once we were out of the smoke and flames, the ambulance was driving up, and I laid Yusei down on the ground. Jack and Carly was standing next to me, Carly seemed panicked and Jack wasn't saying a word, just standing there..

I kneeled down next to Yusei, and quickly checked to see if he was breathing, and he wasn't... I felt like I was going to break down as the guys from the rescue team pulled me back and they began trying to save Yusei. I looked at Jack and I glared towards him, I knew he had something to do with this! I quickly grabbed Jack's shirt collar and I glared even harsher.

"You! You did this didn't you!? Didn't you!? This is why you wanted to Turbo Duel Yusei!! You knew this would happen!"

I shouted at him, and Jack only stared back into my eyes for a couple minutes before finally speaking up.

"I didn't do this.. I didn't know... I swear Akira I didn't want this.."

Even with his words, I felt compelled to punch him.. And that's exactly what I did. I clenched my fist, and I punched him; Carly was yelling at me to get away, but right now I wanted to know what happened. So, I gripped his collar again and once again I glared at the blonde.

"Akira dammit I swear I didn't have anything to do with this! I don't know what happened!"

Jack says, and by then I finally let go and I looked towards Yusei as the rescue guys loaded him up into the ambulance. I looked back at Jack and glared before I rushed over, quickly jumping into the ambulance before they closed the doors. My heart was racing by now as they tried getting Yusei to start breathing again.

&&&&&&&&& Jack's POV!!

I stood there as the ambulance speeds off, and I couldn't believe what had happened... Carly was gripping my arm by now and I looked down at her finally.

"Jack we need to tell Yusei's friends what happened!"

She says, and I only nodded a little as the firefighters continued putting out the flames surrounding Yusei's Duel Runner.

"You go tell them Carly. I'm going to the hospital."

With that said, I quickly got onto my D-Wheel and started it back up, speeding off after the ambulance. 'Dammit! What happened back there!? Was this his doing? Why?! I wanted to beat Yusei not kill him!' I thought as I gritted my teeth. I wanted to know just as badly as Akira about what really happened back there.

TBC

* * *

And there ya go the 13th chapter is up. Hope its good. Sorry again about changing the summery a little.. Anyways please review so I know how it was. Thanks for reading! (Sorry this chappie was a bit shorter..) And, well damn I'm sorry if the Turbo Duel sucked. XP I never said it'd be wonderful!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOh! 5D's or the characters! I do however own the OC Akira Tenjo, and the plot. XP

I'm back! That wasn't so long, was it? If so, sorry. It took awhile to get inspired, but damn once I was, this chapter came alive! Erm.. Well you know. Anyways, after reading this, don't forget to check out ginnirox's fics! Especially Double Dose and Up Your Alley, Rally. (My personal fav fics she has right now! XP)

* * *

&&&&&&& Back to Akira's POV and at ze hospital! An hour or so later! XP

I paced back and forth in the lobby where the doctors threw me, and I was biting my lip so hard it began to drip with blood. Dammit I hated not knowing how Yusei was! They've been in there for almost an hour and hadn't come out to say whether or not the injuries were serious. Jack and Carly sat next to each other, and the gang was here as well. Luckily Goodwin gave them passes to come to New Domino... Jack had yet to say anything as to what happened, in fact the prick hasn't said a word the whole time, and it was seriously pissing me off!

I let out a low growl as Rally and the others glanced at one another before looking to me... 'Dammit I need to know he'll be okay!' I thought as I continued to pace the lobby. I reached up and wiped the blood from my lips with my sleeve and I looked down to the floor as I ran my hands through my hair, obviously showing I was stressed. Of course I was fucking stressed! Yusei could be dead or dying or paralyzed or in a coma or all of the above! It... Just wasn't fair...

Finally, I found something good in my life, I was living the life of one of my favorite animes, and then this had to happen... I let out a sigh of pure stress as I continued to pace back and forth.

"Akira?"

I heard, and I nearly jumped out of my shoes! I turned to face whoever spoke my name to only see Rally with a somewhat worried look on his face... I nodded a little as I stood in front of him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Akira I'm sure Yusei will be fine! He has to be! He just has to be okay... R-Right?"

Rally asked me, and I had to look away from his big dark adorable puppy like eyes... He could make the coldest of hearts melt with the look he had plastered on his face. And right now my heart couldn't handle sinking further into my chest. I gave a little nod before I turned and continued to pace. I needed something to relieve the stress, and right now this was all I had... Rally let out a small sigh as he walked back and sat next to Blitz Nervin and Tank.

I wanted to cut right now.. I know I shouldn't, but right now I was so upset, it felt like my world was coming to an end.. Yeah I know really cheesy but... I couldn't help the way I felt about Yusei.. He literally made my life worth living again. And, for that if he died.. I quickly shake my head as those thoughts tried to sneak into my mind. I once again sighed, but this time with frustration! I needed to know what was going on back there! So, I began to march towards the O.R.! I didn't care if they didn't want me back there, I wanted answers and I wanted them now dammit!

But, I was halted as the double doors to the O.R. was slung open, and a man in kind of green-ish blue scrubs and a little doctor's mask walked out, pulling the mask down as he did. He looked up at me, and I only glared as I gripped his collar, but he quickly just pulled away from me, and walked to the middle of the lobby, and I followed behind.

"Well?!"

I asked eagerly as everyone in the lobby stood almost all at once. The doctor nodded his head a little as he crosses his arms over his chest, letting out a small sigh.

"Well let me start off by saying Mr. Fudo will be fine with a few weeks rest."

With that said, everyone, including myself sighed with relief; and the others smiled a little to one another before they looked back to the doctor, eagerly waiting for how bad Yusei was.

"Now... As for the jest of his injuries. He has three different broken ribs, a fractured collar bone, his left wrist is fractured, his right leg was broken, and his right arm fractured and his right shoulder was dislocated. He also received third degree burns to a small portion of the right hip and waist. He'll need to stay here for a couple weeks, and then stay in his own bed for a couple more weeks to continue healing. But, he is very lucky to be alive, and he will make a full recovery."

The doctor said in a mutual tone, and I felt my chest cringe with every injury described... I looked around the others, before I looked down, their faces said how horrified they were at how badly Yusei was hurt.. Jack however was looking away, and his fists were tightly clenched. In a way, I guess he really did care about Yusei. I could tell he was upset about this whole thing, and with that it couldn't have been his fault this happened... But...

I nodded slowly, and I looked to the doctor once again, my fists clenched.

"Can I see him?"

I asked in a low tone, but the doctor only shook his head.

"I'm sorry but he's still in surgery. I only came out to tell everyone how he's doing and what injuries he sustained. You may see him tomorrow."

The doctor said as he then turned to walk back into the O.R, I'm assuming to continue operating on Yusei... I sighed heavily and I lowered my head as I ran my hand through my hair, I wanted to break down and cry but again I couldn't. Rally, on the other hand had tears welling up in his eyes. I noticed it as I looked at him, and I walked over, wiping the beginnings of the tears away from his eyes and I leaned down to his ear.

"Hey.. You know Yusei will be fine.. Don't worry."

I whispered, and Rally looked up at me, smiling weakly as he nodded. I nodded as well, as I looked down; then back to Rally as I had an idea.

"Hey Rally you know... Yusei's gonna need his Duel Runner when he gets all healed up.."

And as soon as I said that, Rally seemed to have perked up. His eyes seemed to brighten, if only a little and he nodded eagerly.

"You're right! You guys we're gonna go get Yusei's D-Wheel and we're gonna start the repairs tonight! Yusei wouldn't want us moping around here doing nothing would he? C'mon!"

Rally says as he begins dragging and pushing the other three out of the hospital, and they nodded a little towards me; I kind of figured they were thanking me.. I sighed a little quietly as I looked towards Jack and Carly. Carly was rambling on, wondering what caused the crash, but Jack was silent. He was just sitting there, his eyes focused on the floor, a frown placed on his face. I wanted to know, for sure if he really didn't know anything. I grabbed his arm, and he snapped his eyes towards me with a fierce glare, but that wouldn't faze me. Carly was for sure going to have a hernia as I dragged Jack to a different and more secluded part of the hospital.

"What the hell!?"

Jack growled, but I only tightened my grip on his wrists; which Jack obviously didn't like as his fists clenched tighter. I then thrusted him up against the wall and I gripped his shirt collar so tightly my knuckles turned white instantly.

"Tell me right now Jack! What do you know about this accident! I know you didn't do it on purpose but I DO know you know something about it! Now tell me before I tear you a new one!"

I growled out in an utmost pissed off tone. Jack let out a low growl in return, but I only slammed him back into the wall again, glaring with every bit of hate in my body now.

"Don't fuck around with me Jack! Tell me now!"

I shouted, and he looked at me finally, glaring though he was. He nodded after a couple minutes of our eyes glaring towards one another, and he looked away finally.

"Fine. I might know what happened but I swear I didn't want this to happen!"

I let out a low growl as I slammed him against the wall again, and this time Jack let out a slight groan. He might have had the upper hand back at his place, but right now I was so fucking pissed off no one could stop me from getting the information I wanted!

"Tell me right now Jack what happened!"

I shouted at him, and he nodded slightly as his eyes slipped closed.

"I got a call yesterday from some guy. I don't know who he was, or how he knew my number. He said I should invite Yusei today and Turbo Duel him, that I'd win back my title as the champ. I accepted. I didn't know he was going to pull something like this I swear! I wouldn't have accepted the offer if I'd known! I want to beat Yusei fairly!"

Jack said as he looked back at me, and I could see in his eyes, he was most likely telling the truth... I nodded, and gritted my teeth; I was trying to keep from punching Jack's pretty face again.

"Tell me his name!"

I said in a low, and highly dangerous tone. But Jack only shakes his head as he looked away again, his eyes were narrowed now.

"I don't know his name. He never told me."

With those words, I pulled away and cursed under my breath. Yusei was badly hurt, and he almost died, and Jack doesn't know this fucking assholes name! I let out a growl as I began to pace in front of Jack. 'Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit! Jack you bastard I can't believe this!' I mentally screamed as I continued to pace back and forth. Jack was standing there against the wall, staring at me now as he crossed his arms.

"Jack I won't forgive you for this unless Yusei does. But right now I want to find this bastard who set this up and I want to make him pay! And you're going to help me!"

I snapped as I glared towards Jack, and he didn't protest at this. I guess he knew I was deadly serious by the look in my eyes.

"That's fine by me. I want to know who did this as well, Akira. Yusei and I may not be complete friends anymore, but he is the best duelist other than myself out there, and without him around it would be pointless for me to keep dueling, because then I'd no longer have anyone worth dueling or any reason to keep getting better!"

Jack said, and I mentally rolled my eyes. He sounded seriously corny, but then again I was glad to know he at least didn't want Yusei dead. 'Then again he did try and keep Yusei locked away for life.' I thought as I gave Jack a blank look. I shook my head as I began to walk away.

"Whatever."

I mumbled, and Jack let out a huff as he began to follow me. He annoyed the hell out of me, but at least he was determined to find out who did this. Though I doubted he was as determined as me... I decided to leave the hospital; there was no point in me staying right now if I couldn't see Yusei. Jack stopped by Carly and told her to go home, and with some protest she decided to go. Jack then looked towards me, and I nodded as I walked out of the hospital, Jack following behind me.

"How exactly are we supposed to go anywhere if your D-Wheel is only built for one?"

I asked as I looked at Jack's freaky looking Duel Runner. Jack nodded as he walks over to his duel runner, and I felt that twitch return.

"You're right. I'll get you a D-Wheel of your own. Goodwin owes me that much."

Jack said, and I nodded a little as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do until then? Sit on my ass like a toad on a stump? I don't think so. Call Goodwin and have him deliver a Duel Runner here. You can wait, can't you Jack?"

I snapped, and Jack flashed me a glare before he pulled out his cell, calling Goodwin obviously.

TBC

* * *

Okay chapter 14 is done! Yesh! I kinda liked this chapter. XP Hope everyone else did as well. Anyways, if you wanna know what happens next, review! And what about that mysterious caller you ask? Well, you'll have to wait and find out! XP HAHA! Also, sorry it wasn't seriously long. XP


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! 5D's or the characters; the plot of this fanfic is mine along with the OC Akira and the second OC mentioned in this chappie.

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been off reading manga! Woot manga! X3 Anyways... Here it is folks! The long awaited chapter 15! Now, this chapter is mostly a filler I guess. And, Jack's poorly written for in here. XD Sorry? Anyways, I made this chapter a bit longer than I normally do because of its suckiness! So... Lets begin then!

**And don't forget to check out ginniirox's fanfics! Especially her newest ones Double Dose and Up Your Alley, Rally!**

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Goodwin's goons had brought me a duel runner. And, it had everything I wanted on it. Turbo, the frame was sleek and just perfect, the coloring shined differently as the lights hit it, and yeah I made sure I got everything I wanted on the thing if it were to be mine. The CPU I requested was also in it along with the tricked out engine. Everything else, just fell into place... It wasn't shaped like Jack's or Yusei's, but kind of like... How Cloud Strife's bike was on Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Yeah, thats what it kinda looked like. Which was fine by me!

That was so the look I wanted! Maybe it wasn't AS big as Cloud's but hey, I won't be using a big ass sword anytime soon. Anyways, I checked it over for a few minutes, letting Jack fume at how tricked out I requested it to be. I kind of wondered how Goodwin got a bike like this so fast, but I wasn't gonna ask questions. I nodded to myself; and took the keys, getting on now.

"Tell me you're ready!"

Jack growled, and I only nodded as I slipped my new helmet on. I revved up the beauty, and wondered. 'Well, Jack's Duel Runner is called Wheel of Fortune.. Mine needs a name... Ah!' I thought as a grin crept up across my face.

"Shock Wave..."

I whispered, I knew that would be the perfect name for my new D-Wheel. And, with that said, I revved it up one more time as Jack got on his own, and we were both off! I sped ahead of Jack quickly, which only made him pissed, so as in a result he speeds up to keep by my side.

"So Jack tell me how are we gonna find this guy?"

I asked loud enough for Jack to hear, the roaring of our engines definitely would make it slightly difficult to have a normal conversation. Which, made me wonder how the hell they made it seem so easy on the show. Anyways I glanced at Jack as I waited for an answer, then my eyes went back to looking at the road as I made a quick left turn.

"I don't know! This was your idea to go look for him!"

Jack replied, and I mentally rolled my eyes. He had a point, though. How the hell were we supposed to find some mysterious caller? I sighed silently as we continued to speed around New Domino City. I was trying to keep my mind off Yusei right now... But damn it was fucking hard! I gave my head a little shake, and continued driving.

"Well did Goodwin get your phone records?"

I asked as I felt that damned twitch coming back. Working with Jack Atlas was going to be hard as hell... I glanced over at Jack before I looked back to the road; I wanted to find the son of a bitch who let this happen to Yusei! Jack was still driving beside me, and he took a moment to reply my question.

"Yeah he did. He said the call came from some bar here in New Domino."

Jack finally answered, and I nodded as I continued speeding.

"Great, so which one?"

I asked which I didn't think I'd have to but I guess Jack isn't the brightest light bulb in the basket but then again he was a natural blonde after all... Anyways, Jack gave me the name, and off we were to said bar.

After awhile we both reached said bar and we both parked in front. I hopped off my Duel Runner, and headed inside, Jack following behind. It was a normal looking bar, nothing out of the ordinary, though I was glad to see the phone was out in the open, meaning whoever made the call should have been seen. I walked up to the bartender, and looked around before I looked up at the bald guy who was serving drinks.

"Can I help ya kid?"

"Yeah I wanted to know about a guy who was here a day or so ago. He made a call?"

I asked casually, though I got the feeling that I was in some boring cop show... Ahem; right well.. The guy nodded and looked me up and down.

"Yeah I know who you're talking about. He's the only one who uses the damn phone here. Everyone else just uses cell phones. Can I ask why you're lookin' for him?"

The bartender asked, and I nodded. Jack was standing next to me with his arms crossed, and all eyes were on him. Obviously...

"Does it matter?"

I snapped, and the bartender narrowed his eyes at me as he yet again looked me up and down. I kind of wanted to punch him for that too...

"Guess not. Look he doesn't come around here too often but I know a place you can start lookin' for him. There's an a banded building about a block away that he lives at. Just go outside and take a left. You'll see it; its the only a banded building around."

And, with that I turned and headed out, Jack was still behind me.

"Who do you think this guy is?"

Jack asked, but I only ignored him as I hopped back on my D-Wheel, there was no way in hell I'd let this baby get left behind! I revved her up, and headed to the building; it was already in sight. Jack was again driving beside me; I guess he didn't like being behind me all the time, which only made me smirk.

I parked the bike in front of the building, and again I got off. I looked around, and the place wasn't in great shape, the buildings in the Satellite were better off than this one... 'Okay, if I'm lucky, the asshole that got Yusei hurt will be in here, then I can kick his fucking ass into next year!' I thought, growling as I clenched my fists and headed inside. And, the inside was worse looking than the outside. Talk about a real hazard... Anyways I walked further in, as well as Jack.

"What a dumb! The Satellite isn't this bad!"

Jack said, and I had to agree with him. Wha'd'ya know...

"Shut it you loud mouth!"

I said, punching Jack in the arm as I glared at him, then I began searching again. After a few minutes of walking around this hell hole, we came across some blankets that were on the floor, making a shape shift bed. There were different things lying around, wrappers from different junk foods, beer and coke cans, a flash light, an old looking pillow that needed to be burned, and a few other things. 'Don't tell me a bum did that to Yusei!' I thought angrily as I growled quietly.

"See something you like?"

A voice came from the shadows near by, and both myself and Jack turned around, facing an older looking guy. His dark brown hair was hanging in his face, his ripped clothes giving him a tough guy look, a five o'clock shadow not even trying to hide on his face, and his emerald green eyes staring Jack and myself down. And, I had the strange feeling I knew him... Which crept me out because he was no one I knew from the YuGiOh world or my world.

"Who the hell are you?! Are you the asshole who hurt Yusei!?"

I growled as the man stepped out from the shadows so we could see him better, and I clenched my fists so tight, my knuckles turned white instantly. He shrugged his shoulders as Jack took a couple steps forward, and I glared harshly.

"He's the one I talked to on the phone, I know it!"

Jack says, and thats all I needed to hear as I quickly rushed at the guy, but for being an old man he swiftly moved away from my on coming attack, and he kicked my feet out from under me.

"Do I know you kid?"

He asked, and I only glared up at him as I rolled over to my back.

"Not yet but you're fixing to be kissing my fists!"

I growled as I went to get up, but he only pushed me back down, putting his boot on my stomach as he leaned down to look at me closer. As much as I hated to admit it, there was something telling me I knew him somehow.... But, how?

"What's your name kid?

He asked me and I only spit at his face. He responded by wiping the spit off, and chuckling quietly.

"Tough guy huh?"

He says, smirking down at me, Jack was off to the side, obviously this wasn't his sort of thing to get into the middle of, but I guess I was wrong about that as Jack walked over casually, and pulled the guy away from me and onto the ground.

"Why'd you cause Yusei to crash!? That's not how I wanted to beat him!"

Jack screeched as I quickly stood up, glaring towards the guy. He only laughed and looked up at Jack as if he did this sort of thing daily.

"Look Jack I was only doing what I was paid to okay? I don't have a personal grudge against Yusei Fudo. I was hired to sabotage his D-Wheel."

The guy says in a slightly lame tone, and I looked him up and down before staring at his face, sadly enough I think he was telling the truth...

"Fine but who hired you?!"

I growled as I went over, grabbing his collar and pulling him up, glaring harshly at him. He just shrugged as he looked towards me.

"There's no rush. Don't worry. If you wanna know who hired me, you're gonna have to be a bit nicer kid."

He says in a slightly smug tone, smirking towards me. I felt my blood just start to boil with his cockiness! Dammit I wanted to kick his ass! But if I wanted the info, I should try and control myself. I mean, he had a point. There was no rush. Yusei was in the hospital; obviously whatever the guy who hired this prick was wanting was achieved.

"Look you asswipe you're gonna start talking! For starters what's your name?"

I said as I finally let him go, then I stood up straight. Jack was next to me now, though he was frowning. I guess he didn't want to be nice to this guy either....

"You can call me Skinner."

He says, standing now and dusting himself off; as if he could get cleaner by JUST doing that... As if... I rolled my eyes at him as then crossed my arms, looking at the newly duped Skinner. What a nickname...

"So this is the point where you introduce yourself in return? Did your parents not teach you manors?"

He asks me, obviously he already knew Jack. I only glared at him, I didn't have to introduce shit!

"You're not helping yourself by talking just so ya know."

I snapped, glaring even harsher. He was pissing me off with every word he said and every breath he took dammit! 'This asshole is getting on my last fucking nerve!' I thought, gritting my teeth now.

"Fine fine fine obviously I'm not on your good side. Though I can't really blame you I s'ppose."

Skinner says as he crosses his arms, smiling towards me like he was being all buddy buddy now. Like hell we're anything close to being friends! I growled quietly and I clenched my fists once again. I wanted nothing more than to strangle this fucking bastard!

"Look just tell me who hired you and I might be willing to let you live!"

I snapped, I couldn't take the way he looked at me any longer!! 'Something about this prick pisses me off more and more and I can't take it!' I thought angrily; Jack seemed to agree as he stepped forward, grabbing Skinner's collar and glared at him.

"I don't see why we don't just take care of him now if he's not willing to tell us what we want!"

Jack says, and Skinner just pulled away from Jack's grip, shaking his head now.

"Okay calm down there Jackie and whatever your name is over there.. Look if it means anything I wasn't gonna let Yusei die okay? I just messed his bike up enough to put him out of commission for awhile.. I knew what I was doing."

Skinner says, and I shook my head. 'What's that supposed to mean? Yusei could have died!' I thought as that twitch started to come back. Jack only crossed his arms and glared towards Skinner, not much help there Jack... I could do this better on my own, and with that thought, I grabbed Jack's shirt, and began dragging him.

"What the hell Akira?! We're not leaving him I want to know who hired him!"

Jack says, struggling against me. Heh, this only made me smirk. Last time it was me struggling against Jack, not this time though! Anyways I nodded and tossed Jack out of the room.

"Yeah but you're not helping me right now Jack! You might have been some big time badass when you were rolling with the Enforcers but right now I need to talk with this guy on my own! Got it?"

I snapped as I glared towards Jack before I headed back towards Skinner, Jack was cursing and mumbling as he headed towards the Duel Runners. I only rolled my eyes as I looked to where Skinner was, by now he was leaning against a wall with a cigarette sticking out from between his lips.

"What you wanted some alone time with me? Sorry kid but you're a bit young for my liking."

Skinner says smugly but he then groaned as I pushed him up against the wall roughly and I quickly pulled the cancer stick from his lips, tossing it to the floor.

"You're going to tell me who hired you right now before I bruise up that patch of skin you call a face!"

I growled as I then went to punch him; letting him know I wasn't kidding but just as I was about to punch him he grabbed my wrist, smirking at me now. He then easily tossed me away from himself and to the ground, then he pinned me against the ground with his boot on my chest.

"Look here kiddo you can threaten me all you want but remember this, I've been on the streets of the Satellite and New Domino longer than you've been alive so don't think I'm some push over for a punk..."

Skinner says as he presses his foot harder into my chest, causing me to grit my teeth to prevent from groaning. I gripped at his leg and I then pulled it away from my chest, causing Skinner to fall down and I then pinned him down, glaring with all the hate in the world now.

"Call me kiddo or punk again and I'll rip you a new one you son of a bitch! The name is Akira Tenjo! Remember it you douche bag!"

I growled out as I punched him in the face, heh I guess this time he wasn't prepared to stop me. He then looked up at me and narrowed his eyes; I guess I was getting through to him that I wasn't joking around.

"You're not like the other kids are you? How old are you?"

He asked, and I wanted to punch him again, but I held back.

"Seventeen! What's it to ya!?"

I said, though I was still pissed off. What did my age have to do with anything dammit! He only nodded and, looked away from me? Gaw'd dammit how dare he look away from me right now!

"Just tell me who hired you and I'll leave with only punching you once!"

I said as I gripped at his collar tightly, ripping it easily. He shrugged as he looked back towards me, then he pulled my hands from his shirt and tossed me away from him and he then smacked me?! I let out a light groan as I then rolled over, rubbing where he smacked me. 'No ones ever literally smacked me before! Punching and kicking but a smack!?' I thought, twitching as I looked up at him with fire in my eyes now.

"Don't talk back to your elders kid. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

He asked me, which seriously made me wanna kill him! Parents weren t something I ever had! And he had no right to speak of them!

"For your information I don't have parents! I have a hooker who gave birth to one of her John's kids! So excuse me but manors aren't something I give a flying fuck about!"

I growled out as I then tackled him down to the ground, for some damn reason he made me mad with every word he said! And, it wasn't because of what happened to Yusei! This made me even more pissed! He let out a groan and he shook his head, looking up at me now.

&#&#&#&#&# Skinner's POV!

I let the kid tackle me, and I stared at him. Everything about him said something I should be listening to... His eye color, his age, his looks all together. He had naturally dark hair; his last name was Tenjo... And what got to me the most was his mother... 'A hooker huh? Having a John's kid?' I thought, and it had to be who I thought it was. This kid, Akira, was it really who I thought it was? And, if it was how the hell did he get here? Yeah, all those questions were whirling around my mind.

Heh, I was pissing this kid off with every movement I made and every word I spoke. Though, I couldn't blame him. I did cause Yusei's accident. But I as well didn't like what I did... But the money I was paid to do it was too much to pass up, and Yusei was going to heal up. 'Akira, I'll tell you who hired me, but right now I want to know more about you. I never indented to have Yusei get killed.. I could have never done that to his father.. My best friends son...' I thought as I looked at Akira still, it just had to be him!

TBC

* * *

Ah sorry this chapter sucked; but thats why I made it extra long so maybe I'd make it up for being sucky. Anyways, there ya go! Please review if you wanna know who Skinner really is, who hired him, why he pisses Akira off so much, and what Skinners' relation is to Akira. Thanks for reading!

_-Also! You're wondering, why name his D-Wheel Shock Wave? Easy, if you've ever played the game 5D's Wheelie Breaker, some of the D-Wheels were named! And you had to name your own D-Wheel, and I named mine Shock Wave, so yeah. XP And yeah Jack's was literally called Wheel of Fortune.. And about the way his bike looks, c'mon! How cool would that be!? Sorry, but I had to use it!! I love Cloud's bike!! Ahem... Thanks for reading!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh 5D's or the characters. Except the OC's.

Hello there! Miss me? Well, probably not. But the updates I hope. XD Anyways, here you go. Its a sucky update, but I wrote it up on a whim. Though I enjoy this ficcy of mine, I still have trouble with writers block. (Who doesn't at times?)

* * *

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# Back to Akira's POV!

I growled a little as I stared down at Skinner, he was just laying there staring at me! God dammit I hated that! I punched him in the face and then I grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him up.

"Tell me Skinner, tell me everything you know about this asshole who hired you! Or I will force you to tell me dammit!"

I spat as I went to punch him again, but this time he grabbed my fist and looked at me as if I was just a bystander. That dumb look just made me more and more angry! I growled and I pulled my hand back from his grip, smacking his face.

"Why are you so touchy about this guy anyways? Yusei's not dead and he'll be fine."

Skinner says, but I only rolled my eyes at his words. He didn't know a damn thing!

"Because Yusei's the only one in the world that's ever done anything for me! He actually gives a damn about me and I'm not going to let some whacko with a grudge or whatever towards him take away the only person who's ever acted like I mattered! Yusei's given me a damn good reason to keep living!"

I snapped as I then jumped off Skinner, wow I was getting all emotional there. I shuddered as I tried calming myself back down. Heh, I just realized how much I really cared about Yusei. It kinda made me feel weird... I shook my head a little as I looked to Skinner, who was standing up and looking towards me. I only glared at him, my fists clenched once again.

"Just, tell me who hired you and I'll leave."

I said in a slightly more calmed tone, but I really wanted to just kick his ass... Yeah, some might say I needed anger management, but hey, the best way to relieve stress, is to kick the crap out of some asshole; perfect therapy.

"So no ones ever cared about you until Yusei?"

Skinner asked, though he almost seemed a bit upset about this. Why I don't know; this guy was weird enough but acting like this just made me annoyed. I shook my head as I crossed my arms, trying not to attack him again.

"Its not really any of your business, but no."

I said, but I only shook my head again. He was trying to change the damn subject and, it was working... I let out a huff as I took a step closer to Skinner, obviously showing on my face now as to how pissed I was.

"Okay I get you're upset. Alright, the guy who hired me is named Roman Goodwin."

FINALLY! I knew it! Someone who wanted Yusei out of the way, it had to be someone like Roman Goodwin! But, wait, why this way? I let out a small sigh and I turned my back to Skinner, waving him off as I began to walk out.

"You took your damn time giving me the info so I'm not gonna thank your sorry ass. I'm outa here."

I said as I continued to walk, not to give Skinner another glance. Unfortunately, though, I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped, and looked at him. Yes, of course, he was following. And with the MOST dumb ass look on his face. Oh that look made me wanna split open a few skulls... Especially when the person is someone like this!

"What the hell do you want now? Leave me the hell alone already! Unless you're asking for a REAL ass kicking!"

I growled out as I got ready to punch him again. He only shrugged and looked me up and down before nodding. He grabbed out a pack of cigarettes, grabbed one, put said pack away, and lit up the cancer stick with a lighter he had grabbed out. God I hated that smell. The smell of smoke... I snort before I started walking away again, hoping this time the weird ass old man would leave me alone. That didn't happen though...

"I'll help you out kid. It seems Yusei is really important, and I should probably try and fix things. I've been paid by Roman so now I don't work for him anymore. I'd like to help now."

Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me! This asshole nearly gets Yusei killed, and NOW he wants to help find Roman and make him pay? Was this guy mental or what! I let out a low growl as I looked at Skinner again. How the fuck could I possibly trust someone like him? I swung my arm around so fast, I knew he didn't see it coming, and then punched him so hard in the face, I think I cracked a tooth.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! You nearly get Yusei killed and NOW you want to help! Go fuck yourself! There's no way in HELL I'm gonna work with the very man who put Yusei in the hospital!"

I shouted before I kicked him in the side harshly, hard enough to at least crack a rib or two. Though, I was aiming to break ribs instead. He let out a groan as he landed on the ground. My blood was boiling now. I could feel myself starting to loose control, which would be a very, very bad thing... Skinner looked towards me, and he could see how angry I was becoming.

"Look Akira I can see you hate me but please let me help... Besides I'm your only lead. Without me you won't know where to begin to find Roman now will you?"

Skinner said as he stood up, holding his hands up in surrender now. Yeah, like THAT was going to help him right now. I knew Roman Goodwin quite well, even though no one else knew this about me. I only flipped him off, and tried to cool down as I walked outside. God I needed some fresh air. Then again, the air didn't seem to help. Skinner was still following me though. Luckily I knew I could just leave him behind as I climbed onto my D-Wheel.

Jack was sitting on his D-Wheel, looking towards Skinner before he looked at me.

"Get the info?"

He asks as he then puts his helmet on, turning on his D-Wheel after I turned mine on. I only gave a nod. I looked at Skinner, who was staring at me, before he headed back inside. Perfect. I knew he'd leave once he saw I was driving away. I pulled away, Jack following. Then, out of the blue as I was driving away from the building, there he was, Skinner, driving a D-Wheel beside me.

"Look I'm gonna help whether you like it or not. Personal reasons ok? Just trust me. Right, not the best words.. Well let me help. I promise I won't hurt Yusei again or steer you in the wrong way."

Skinner says over the sounds of the roaring engines. His was unnaturally loud though... Which was kind of annoying. I growled, but I don't think anyone could hear it, but I didn't say another word to him. If he wanted to follow us around like a lost puppy he can. As long as he doesn't slow me down... I was going to find Roman one way or another and make sure he pays for what he did! I gripped my D-Wheel's handle bars tight, as I stared towards the road. I think Jack was saying something, but right now, I wanted to update the others at the hospital. We were gone for a couple hours by now.

Plus... I had to know how he was doing... I felt my heart cringe as I thought of how bad Yusei was off... Which was a weird feeling for me. After awhile we finally got back to the hospital, and we parked our D-Wheels. Of course I was first to walk into the hospital. And, everyone was there still. Of course, everyone loved Yusei. Rally though, he was especially upset... I could see it in his eyes as he looked up towards me.

"Who's this! Is he the guy who put Yusei in here!

Rally spoke up first as he jumped up, pointing towards Skinner. I wasn't sure how to answer that. Yes, it was the one who put Yusei here, and no, Roman Goodwin hired him. How was I supposed to tell them this? Roman Goodwin... I knew everyone would know and be angry about this...

I took a breath, and nodded my head towards Skinner. Skinner, was just standing there, looking away from everyone. The jackass didn't even have the decency to look at the people he's hurt by doing what he did.

TBC

* * *

Well there you go. A long awaited update. Still, who exactly is Skinner? And why is he following Akira now? Well, sorry its a short update. I promise the next one will be a bit longer. Drop a review and tell me what ya think or if you have any ideas.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh 5D's or the characters except the OC's. That is all.

Well, this didn't take as long as the last update. Hooray! Anyways. If anyone noticed that its changed on how it sounds or reads out at all, sorry. When I leave for a long time and come back to my fics, I sometimes write differently. Its weird I know. I'm trying to keep this one the same but like I said its just because I left for so long. Hopefully it doesn't completely suck ass though. Anyhoo please enjoy the new update, chapter 17 of my fic. Also, as promised, this chapter was a bit longer than the last. Perhaps you'll enjoy it more too. X3

* * *

A few hours passed. Silently. I was sitting in the waiting room. The others had fallen asleep. Goodwin told the doctors to let us stay for as long as we wanted to. Jack had left with Carly. So it was just me and Skinner, awake... I didn't look at him. There was no reason to even give him a glance. Once everyone found out, they yelled, cursed, and called Skinner every name under the sun. He didn't even say anything to stop them. He just pulled out a cancer stick, and took it. It was late now. I was exhausted. But there was no time to sleep right now. I stood, and stretched.

Skinner looked towards me as I gave him a glance. I only glared before I headed out of the hospital. Of course, he started following me. I walked outside, and looked up at the sky. Damn it was getting dark already. I walked over to my D-Wheel and I sat down on it, staring at the sky now.

"Got a plan kid?"

Skinner asked as he sat on his D-Wheel which was parked next to mine. I looked at him and snorted as I gave him the finger.

"Look I don't want your help! I know who Roman is and I'll find him myself so go fuck yourself or something just get the hell away from me!"

I growled out. He seriously pissed me off. Of course, though, he didn't listen. Gaw'd how annoying! I glared before I put my helmet on.

"You sound like you know him but can you really find him on your own? Whether you like it or not you're gonna need help."

Skinner said in a casual tone. I only flipped the son of a bitch off before I started and revved up my beauty. I listened to her purr for just a couple seconds before I pulled out of the hospital parking lot. I sped away, though Skinner was close behind me. Damn that old man! If ONLY I could loose him. For now though I didn't need to worry about him... Roman is who I need to worry about... 'I will find you Roman.' I thought as I continued to drive down the streets of New Domino. I figured however, that Roman was somewhere hidden in the Satellite.

Perhaps, though, I could find someone who could lead me to him. Who? I wasn't sure. But, perhaps, Crow could help... He knew Satellite quite well. And, he knew Kalin... Which would be a good start. Kalin Kessler. This should be oh so fun... I smirked, and sped up even more, speeding towards the Satellite now. Skinner of course following close behind me. Yahoo...

"Why the hell are you following me still? I said I don't need your help now leave me be! You're pissing me off old man!"

I shouted over the roaring engines as once again, I flipped Skinner off. I looked towards him before I looked at the road, speeding even more.

"Slow down Akira you're going to get yourself killed now slow down right now! Look I'm going to follow so I can help alright! Now stop speeding already!"

He shouted back before he sped ahead, getting right in front of me to slow me down! Oh that ass! I made myself a mental note to rip him a new one when we stopped. I finally slowed down, and headed towards Crow's known neighborhood after reaching the Satellite. Of course, the guards had already been worn about me. Perhaps Goodwin wasn't so bad. He had the power at least. But his brother was going to pay...

Aside from my anger towards Roman, I remembered that Crow was, somewhere around Daedalus Bridge... If I remembered right. Either way it would be a good start. And I didn't think he knew what happened to Yusei. And knowing Crow, he'd do anything to help. Especially an old friend like Yusei... 'I doubt Crow will really know where to find Kalin, since he's with the Dark Signers, but still, since he was an old friend, perhaps he could help. Better than Jack at least...'

I thought to myself, rolling my eyes at the thought of asking Jack for help. I continued to drive to Daedalus Bridge, in hopes to finding Crow. Of course, Skinner would be hard to explain as to why he's with me. Damn him... He was being an even bigger pain in the ass the more I thought about it. 'Why the fuck does he care anyways!' I thought angrily as I continued to drive. I gripped the handle bars of my D-Wheel tightly as I tried to control myself. I probably needed to take my meds but not right now. Too damn busy for that shit.

There I was, driving around the Daedalus Bridge now. Looking for Crow's hangout. It seemed empty though. But the more I drove around the more heads I saw popping out from behind corners and windows from the abandoned buildings. Kids. Which means Crow had to be close. I pulled to a halt on my D-Wheel, and jumped off. Skinner parking beside me and he did the same.

And, with perfect timing here comes Crow, all tough looking. I rolled my eyes towards him before I walked up to him.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want here?"

Crow spoke up, some children were behind him, but they weren't a threat. I looked him over, yeah it was Crow alright. I shrugged and crossed my arms, looking at him still as I thought of the next words that would be spoken.

"The names Akira. I'm a friend of Yusei."

I said in a casual tone. He only snorted and glared towards me like he didn't believe me. Why would he at least? I knew this wasn't going to be an easy feat...

"Friend of Yusei's? Yeah right. Prove it."

Crow spoke up, and I only rolled my eyes. How the hell was I supposed to prove this? I growled quietly as I ran a hand through my hair. Right prove I'm a friend of Yusei's...

"Thats a little hard to prove when he's not here. Look I'm here for two things. One to let you know Yusei's in the hospital. And two because I need you're help. Are you going to listen or what?"

I asked as I took a step towards him. His jaw was hanging open, but he shook it off and got back to his usual self.

"I don't believe you. You're lying. Who sent you!"

Crow asked as he got in a fighting stance. Didn't think Crow could fight. Then again he was the type to kick ass first ask questions later. If that made sense in this scenario... Anyways, I rolled my eyes as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"No one sent me. Look if you don't believe me come back to New Domino. Yusei's gang is at the hospital still. Are you going to ignore what I told you? How the hell am I supposed to prove to you who I say I am huh?"

I asked as I narrowed my eyes towards him. Skinner, of course, wasn't helping. Again, he was off smoking a cancer stick. I think he was even talking to the kids. Weirdo. Maybe he was a pervert. Anyways back to Crow. He looked kinda in thought for a few moments before he snapped his fingers.

"You say you're Yusei's friend... Which means you can probably duel pretty well. If you can beat me in a turbo duel I'll believe you."

Damn. It. To. HELL! Are you fucking kidding me! I've never Turbo Dueled before! I clenched my fists and let out a growl, which sounded more like a groan to me. 'Thats how I'm supposed to gain his trust? Beat his ass? Dammit! Beating Tanner is one thing but Crow's in a different league. He did roll with the Enforcers after all. Which was the most known group then. This was nothing more than crap on a shit sandwich! I glanced at my D-Wheel, and then at Skinner before I looked at Crow again, making my decision.

"And who's that huh? He definitely doesn't look like a friend of Yusei's!"

Crow spoke up. I guess the silence was killing him. I shrugged and shook my head as I rolled my eyes.

"He's not trust me. Its a long story. Look I'll... Well fine you want a turbo duel thats what you'll get. But its a waste of time because I'm telling you the truth ok?"

I asked, hoping he'd change his mind. Nope. No such fucking luck there. Great.. He walked back into an alley before he pulled out his D-Wheels. Sweet ride just as I remembered it to be. I let out a sight before climbing back onto mine, pulling out my deck now and I stared down at it. This could be fun... Or a complete pain in the ass... Dammit.

"Yo whats happening?"

Skinner asked as he walked over to me. I looked at him and just flipped him off with a look that said: Butt out. Anyways I snorted before I grabbed my helmet, putting it on before I started up my beauty once again. After fiddling with the controls for a bit, I find the control to open up the dueling disk made for the D-Wheel. I slipped in my deck, and looked to Crow who was already ready.

"Alright look there's a road that travels around here. We'll use that as a track got it?"

Crow said as he pulled up beside me. I nodded to him before I looked in front of myself, taking a deep breath. By now all the kids were out and standing off to the side with Skinner, watching us. 'Okay Akira stay relaxed. Just another duel, only this time about ten times more dangerous. Sounds fun! I shook my head a little as we both revved up our engines, and off we were. Crow and I started up the Speed World, like its always started, and so our duel began...

We both were driving side by side, one pulling ahead only for the other to catch up again. His bike was great. But mine was better which only made me grin with partial excitement.

"Alright you can start this off since I'm a little new!"

I shouted over to Crow, and he didn't even waste anytime as he looked through the cards in his hand.

"Fine by me!"

He shouted back, with a wild grin plastered on his face. Perfect look for him... He started off.

"Alright I'm summoning out my my Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North!"

And then he ended his turn, letting me take my first. We round a corner, staying neck and neck though. He was good, I admit. I looked through my hand. It wasn't bad. I threw down a face down trap card. Negate Attack. That would come in handy I'm sure. Then threw down another trap. Trap Hole. I was trying to keep him from getting to me with all his Blackwing cards. After that I grabbed Marshmallon. Weak as hell but this thing can't be destroyed by battle.

"I set this face down and I end my turn."

I said, and with that I ended my turn, allowing Crow for his. He drew his card, and looked through his deck once more. I had to wonder why he didn't have any spell or trap cards set. Perhaps he didn't get one? Or at least he didn't have one that was useful right now.

"Alright I'm summoning out Blackwing - Mistral The Silver Wind!"

He states before he summoned it out. Not good. He's already got two Blackwings out. I gritted my teeth as we sped down the street. I sped ahead of him, and stayed there as I stayed in front of him directly. Smirking a little to myself, if only for a second.

"Now attack that face down!"

He shouts, and here came Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North. I could have used my trap card, but hell I could deal with it trying to attack me. Just as it attacks, my Marshmallon flips over. I swear I seen Crow's eyes double in size when he realized he didn't do anything. And even with another monster he didn't attack, ending his turn. I knew he was trying to think of a new way to get rid of my Marshmallon. Either way he was down 1000 Life Points.

"Damn! I wasn't expecting that!"

He shouts, growling a little as he glared towards me. I only shrugged and took my turn, drawing a card now. It was a trap. Mirror Force. I set it on the field, giving me three trap cards ready to be used. I looked through my hand once again, and decided to set out Penguin Soldier. I'd try to keep it safe until my next turn so I could flip it to get its beautiful effects. I didn't even say a word this turn before ending it, giving Crow his.

And he took it quickly by drawing a card. But still he didn't set a trap or spell which really worried me. Was he saving something or what?

"I'm summoning out Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame!"

And with that, the blackwing bird appeared on the field. Three damned blackwings already. But that wouldn't last long!

"Good for you! But bad for you because now I'm activating my trap card! Trap Hole! Say goodbye to your Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame! Ha!"

Oh, yeah that felt damn good. His jaw dropped for a split second before he composed himself again, and grinned.

"Maybe you are Yusei's friend! But don't think this is over! Now attack Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North!"

And it came after my face down. Luckily, again, I was prepared.

"Not gonna happen!"

I say before I activate my trap card Negate Attack. And with that, my face down was still safe and his battle phase was over with. Good. But with that, he set a face down trap. Damn I needed to end this soon! I took my turn once he ended his, and drew a card. This one was Old Vindictive Magician. I decided to keep that in my hand for now. I had a couple other attack cards which I decided to just Flip my Penguin Soldier. Which of course, let me use its effect. And use it I did. Which only made Crow angry. Both his Blackwings were sent back to his hand. And, then I attacked. Causing 300 more of Crow's Life Points to go down with Marshmallon. And another 750 with Penguin Soldier. But I was still far from winning.

We speed down another corner, and he speeds ahead of me now. I ended my turn and Crow quickly took his. Summoning out Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain this time.

"You might have gotten me before but I'm not going down yet! Because now I can activate Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind's effect! I'm special summoning it out thanks to my Blackwing thats on the field! Giving me two Blackwings once again! Now attack that Penguin Soldier and destroy it Blackwing - Gale The Whirlwind!"

With that my little penguin was gone. Which made me a bit pissed...

"Now go and attack him directly Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain!"

He shouts, and down goes my Life Points. I cringed before we sped down the streets still, Crow now leading. He ended his turn, and I drew a card. But, just as I set the trap card Backfire, and summon out Solar Flame Dragon, the sirens were going, and right behind Crow and I...

"Trudge..."

I mumbled, and growled as I looked back along with Crow. And there he was, Officer Trudge was behind us with three other officers. This wasn't good.

"Guess we'll have to post pone this duel eh?"

Crow spoke up as he looked at me, and I nodded in his direction.

"Sounds like a plan. But how the hell are we supposed to get away from them?"

I asked, I didn't want to go to jail right now. Or, at all really. And though Goodwin gave me permissions in New Domino, we were in the Satellite, and turbo dueling... Fuck...

TBC

* * *

Well, there ya go. You got a turbo duel, even if it was cut short. And, I will say, if I perhaps messed anything up in said duel, **PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL GO BACK AND FIX IT!** Like I said I'm **very new**, and I don't know everything about dueling. Especially turbo duels. So don't get mad with me, just tell me what I can do or should do to fix it if it needs fixed. If not, well, ok. XD So please drop a review and tell me how it was. Thanks for reading!

PS... **All the cards Akira used or mentioned are cards that are in my actual deck.** What can I say? I have a mixture of stuff! :P


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh 5D's or characters except OC's.

Well... I hope the last chapter was alright. I kinda liked it. X3 Anyways, enjoy this one. If you don't well blah! XP

* * *

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&######### Yusei's POV (same time as the in the other chapter ended.)

I gripped the sheets, every ounce of my body ached and throbbed in pain. 'What happen...?' I thought, though that thought was cut a little short as I started to choke. There was a tube down my throat. Damn, where is everyone right now? I needed someone to take this tube out. I reached up with the arm that hurt the less, trying to grip the tube but it was like my hand was failing me right now. 'I can't... I can't breathe with this tube someone.. dammit..' I thought, I finally opened my eyes to see the ceiling. It was white. But I could hear machines around me.

I knew I was bad off... I could tell from the pain. 'Jack.. the duel.. My Duel Runner...' It was coming back to me about what happened. God, I choked again. This tube was making it hard to breathe. I could hear yelling though... In the distance.. I couldn't make out the voices... Rally... It sounded like Rally... What was he saying though? I closed my eyes again, and forced my body up, against my better judgment. It almost felt like my body was crumbling it hurt so damn bad. But I had to get this tube out. I finally wrapped my fingers around it, gripping as much as I could. I was choking harder than before now. And it hurt. My chest hurt from choking.

I could feel hands on my chest and shoulders now, pushing me back down onto the bed. My eyes were still shut though. Dammit take the tube out! I choked again, and again, and finally I could feel relief... They took it out, and I could breathe normally. I opened my eyes to see a doctor and nurses surrounding me.

"Yusei? Yusei Fudo? Can you hear me?"

The doctor spoke. Yes I could hear you. I nodded my head a little, as I tried to sit up again. I didn't care I was in pain. Where was Akira? Thats what was on my mind right now. But the nurses didn't let me stay up for long.

"You can't sit up right now Yusei you'll rip out your stitches! Please just try and relax you're in the hospital."

That same voice spoke. He must think I'm an idiot. I knew where I was but I didn't care. But fine I stayed down this time. I hurt to damn much to move anymore. It was like my body was trying to give out on me anyways.

"I-Is he gonna be okay?"

That voice. It was Rally. He must have been in the room by now. I tried to see him but my head wouldn't move; it felt so heavy. Maybe I had a concussion...

"R-Rally.. I'm fine.."

I spoke up finally, though I could tell my voice was cracking. Probably due to the tube that was shoved down my throat. I wasn't even sure if he heard me at the point. After a few minutes, the doctor and nurses left the room, one by one, and slowly. I guess they didn't trust me. I could feel someone take my hand though. I opened my eyes again to see Rally standing there, tears in his eyes by now.

"Yusei I'm so glad you're awake! I wasn't supposed to be in the room but I had to see you! Now I'm glad I snuck in!"

He said almost eagerly. I nodded a little as I closed my eyes again. I could feel him gripping my hand tighter, probably trying to keep me awake a little longer. I couldn't blame him though.

"Where's... Akira?"

I asked, again my voice was cracking. Dammit. It didn't feel like it was getting any better. Either that, or I was just too tired to notice it getting better.

"H-He left awhile ago... To find the guy who had this done to you.. Yusei it was Roman! Rex Goodwin's brother! He hired a guy to put you into the hospital! Akira's out trying to find Roman now!"

'Roman? He did this to me? So it wasn't just a mistake?' I thought bitterly now. I was here on purpose? Damn him. I knew he wanted me out of the picture, but I never thought he'd stoop to this level. Not even Jack would go this far as to getting me out of the picture. I looked at Rally one last time before I let my eyes slip shut. I was so... Tired... Akira was out there, trying to find Roman. He doesn't know what he's getting into though. If Roman is willing to go this far with me, I didn't know what we was willing to do to Akira.

I wanted to tell Rally to stop Akira now. I wanted to... But I felt everything getting heavy. I think Rally called my name again but it sounded muffled. I think I was... Passing out now. 'Akira...' I could think his name, but everything just went dark then.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&&&&&&Rally's POV now.

I knew lost consciousness. I felt my heart sink a little. But in the same time I felt a little happy now. I knew he was going to be okay. I seen his lips moving before he passed out though. I thought he was trying to say something about Akira but.. He passed out before ever really saying anything. 'Don't worry Yusei... I trust Akira... I think he can really help...' I thought as I finally let go of his hand. Akira should have been here though... I sighed softly as I walked out of the room. The doctors already yelled at me for being in here. But at least I was. I was happy and sad all in one.

I walked out to the lobby, where Tank Blitz and Nervin was. They looked up at me and stood.

"Is he okay? What happened?"

Tank asked, and the other two were nodding eagerly. I looked at them before I looked down, searching for the words I should say first.

"H-He woke up.. I think he'll be okay though. I know he will! I told him about Roman."

I said, and looked at them again. They exchanged glances before looking at me again. Blitz crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Are you sure that was a smart move? I mean the guy just beat death in a duel for his life and you go and tell him who put him in that position?"

Blitz had a slight point. But I thought he deserved to know who put him there.

"You didn't tell him about Skinner did you? Especially since he left with Akira."

Nervin spoke up now. I shook my head and looked at him with a look that plainly said: Do I look that dumb? He nodded to me and sighed. Actually I think we all sighed. I sat down, and looked down at the floor.

"I don't understand that Skinner. He hurts Yusei.. And then tries to help? That just seems messed up..."

I said softly, and I looked up to see what the expressions on their faces had to say. They all had to be thinking the same thing. But I then looked over at the door, where Tanner, Alex, Yanagi, and even Blister and Aero walked through the door. Word traveled fast about Yusei.

"Yo is Yusei okay?"

Tanner was the first to speak up, Alex looked like he might have been crying on the way here. It felt, kind of nice knowing Yusei had so much support.

"Tell me Yusei will be fine!"

Yanagi was the second to speak. I nodded a little and gave them all a small smile, kind of letting them know how much I thanked them for coming here.

"Yeah he should be fine. Thanks for coming everyone. How'd you find out?"

Blitz asked them as he sat down again. Tanner nodded as he also sat, pulling Alex down with him.

"We apparently all got calls from Rex Goodwin."

Tanner said, as Yanagi and Aero sat as well. I looked at Blister as he was the last one standing. Nervin and Tank had already sat down by then.

"Yeah I don't like the fact he was able to find me."

Blister mumbled as he sat down as well, next to Aero.

"He gave us all passes to come here to New Domino!"

Yanagi said with a big grin. I guess it was kinda nice to be allowed here in New Domino. I had to admit, Yusei had made alot of friends lately...

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&###### Going to Crow's POV.

I let out a small growl as Akira and I flew down the streets, but Trudge and his men were right behind us every step of the way. 'Damn! And that duel was getting damn good too! Maybe he was telling the truth!' I thought, I glanced at Akira, who was keeping up with me as he speed down the streets, trying to get away from Trudge still.

"Alright look maybe we should split up!"

I said. I hated the idea but right now there was nothing else we could do. I knew we had to split up and meet together again. I looked at Akira, who nodded towards me.

"Meet me back at the Daedalus Bridge when you lose the idiots back there!"

I said as I then took a right, Akira taking a left. Trudge followed Akira alone, but the other three followed behind me. Hopefully the kid would be able to lose Trudge. I took a quick turn and went straight into an abandoned building, speeding through it before coming back out the other side. I think I lost one officer but the other two were still on my ass. Damn! I speed around and drive through an alley that had alot of garbage. Maybe I could lose one. I had to weave in and out from the crap that laid in the alley but it worked. There was only one left on my ass.

But dammit, the damned guy locked me into a duel! Heh, this should be fun... I speed down another alley before getting back onto the road, the idiot behind me every step of the way. I got ready for an easy duel.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#######&&&&& Akira's POV.

I growled as I continued speeding through the streets of the Satellite. Trudge following behind me. I hoped Crow was okay since he had three guards on his ass, but I think he could handle himself against those asswipes. I needed to worry about getting rid of Tetsu trudge.

"Halt right there you little punk! I'm gonna throw you into the detention center!"

Trudge shouted, and I only rolled my eyes. Not today you weirdo. I drove down into an alley way as I tried getting away from him, speeding more and more with every stretch of road there was ahead of me. I got back onto the main road, and sped up even more. Easily hitting around 100 mph. Dammit I needed to shake this asshole quick so I can find Roman! I growled again as I took a quick left, then right down another stretch of road. Trudge was having a little harder time keeping up with me. My Duel Runner was ten times better than the piece of shit D-Wheel he had.

But he was still able to try and keep up with me, even if he's about half a mile away. Damn... I growled once more as I sped off the main road, driving down alley ways and everywhere else my Duel Runner could drive down. I went straight through an abandoned building, crashing through the double doors and speeding to the other side, crashing through a huge window. Trudge though was still behind me. But falling faster now.

I finally lose him when I take a few more sharp turns, and speed into a building and out through another one. I finally stopped in a different building, and looked down. My heart was pounding in my chest with pure excitement. The duel had really hyped me up, so the chase just gave me an even bigger adrenaline rush. I could feel my hands shaking though... I grabbed out my meds, and popped a few before I looked around. 'Well now I'm lost.' I thought, letting out a small huff. I got off my Duel Runner and stretched. I wondered how Yusei was doing now that everything was calm. I sat back on my D-Wheel and looked upward. 'Guess I should head back to the bridge...' I thought before I closed my eyes. Hopefully that idiot Trudge was long gone by now.

I turned Shock Wave back on, and headed out of the building, looking for a way back towards Daedalus Bridge. I could see it in the distance, so I knew I could get back. I started driving towards the bridge, staring at the road. 'I hope Crow made it. I need his help.' I thought, sighing now as I gripped my handle bars tightly. Dammit for a short time I almost forgot about the damned man Roman... But I can't. I couldn't forget him. Not after what he's done. I kept driving, growling lowly as I tried to keep my cool.

After awhile of driving I got back to Daedalus Bridge, parking near where Crow and I started our Turbo Duel. I got off and took my helmet off, only to be greeted by Skinner and a bunch of kids.

"Yo. How'd the duel go? Who won?"

Skinner asked, and a few kids walked out from behind him as they walked towards me. I leaned against my Duel Runner and shrugged after crossing my arms.

"Where's Crow?"

A kid asked as he stared towards me. I looked at him before looking towards Skinner.

"Neither of us won. The goon squad found us. Trudge and a few officers. I lost Trudge but Crow had the other three. He's not back yet?"

I asked and the kids looked between one another. Apparently they weren't too happy I left Crow alone. It was HIS idea to split up! Jeeze dumb brats. Luckily though we heard a Duel Runner coming up, and there was Crow riding up with a dumb grin plastered on his face. He parked next to me and hopped off, taking his helmet off now.

"Yo guys! Miss me?"

He asked, and I only rolled my eyes. I moved from my D-Wheel and looked at Crow.

"Well? What happened huh?"

I asked, not that I really gave a shit about this. I just needed his help. Thats it.

"Well I lost the two guards and then had to duel the last. But that joker was easy money."

Crow said with a smug look on his face as he gave a thumbs up towards the kids. They all laughed and hung all over his D-Wheel. That would be so fucking annoying to me. Anyways I shrugged and looked at Skinner before I looked at Crow again.

"So do you believe me yet or am I gonna have to kick your ass at a duel for real this time?"

I asked, and Crow only shrugged as he leaned against his Duel Runner.

"You did pretty well for as far as we did. I believe you. And I want to see Yusei. Lets head to New Domino so I can see him."

He said. Finally! I nodded and hopped onto my Duel Runner. I looked over at Skinner and only growled. I really didn't want him around when I saw Yusei. Skinner looked at me, and nodded slowly.

"Its late and I'm old. I think I'm just going to stick around here and make sure no one messes with the kids. I'll catch up tomorrow."

He said, and I didn't even give him a second glance before I sped off. Crow was following behind me now, and we both headed to New Domino city.

TBC

* * *

Well chapter 18 is now up. Hope its okay. Yusei's awake. Yay! Ahem.. Anyways, everyone is coming to check on him. Yay! XD Anyways please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And how its going.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! 5D's or characters. I do own OC's.

Well here's another update. This chapter is a bit longer than I usually do so be happy. Don't expect the next one to be quite this long though. Different things were just happening in this chapter. So I hope everyones enjoying this fic. If you have any ideas review please. I don't mind the suggestions, I may not use some ideas and may use others. Depends. Anyways chapter 19 is now up so please enjoy.

* * *

We reached the hospital in New Domino city after driving for awhile and we parked near the entrance. There were a few more Duel Runners this time around. I kind of wondered who they belonged to, but I just shrugged it off as I hopped off my D-Wheel. Crow followed behind me, and we walked into the lobby of the hospital. There, we saw Tanner, Alex, Yanagi, Blister and Aero, and of course Rally and the gang. Even Akiza, Leo and Luna were there. Wow. I was a bit shocked as I walked over to them. No signs of Jack or Carly though. Not that I missed those two.

"Yo guys... I found someone else."

I said as I pointed towards Crow. He waved and nodded.

"Wow Yusei sure does have alot of supporters. How is he do you know?"

Crow asked, and everyone exchanged glances before Rally looked at Crow directly.

"He woke up awhile ago.. But he passed back out... The doctors say he'll be just fine though!"

Rally said, and I felt a little relieved now. Then again I knew it would take alot more than this to take out Yusei Fudo. I nodded, and sat down away from everyone else as they started to talk. Updating Crow and letting everyone get to know who he was blah blah blah all that shit.. I pulled out my deck, and stared. 'Why am I here? Why was I brought here? I'm not the greatest of duelists... I never really took it that seriously. It was just a game to me. Something that made time pass and for awhile, take my mind away from all the shit I had to deal with at home.' I thought, but I couldn't even answer myself. Shit I'm tired... I was glad however, that Yusei would make a full recovery. I... Missed his voice. Oh shit I'm starting to act like a love struck teenage girl.

I groaned quietly as I put my deck back, and then began ruffling my own hair with both my hands to try and change the thoughts in my head. I sighed, and leaned back against the chair. I didn't know what the others were talking about now, I was too damn tired right to give a shit... I yawned and I looked towards the ceiling before closing my eyes again. Time for a little shut eye... As much as I hated to admit it, I needed sleep. But I couldn't sleep here... I got up, and looked towards the others before I started walking out. 'I'll sleep at Yusei's place... I'm sure Apollo is hung anyways...' I thought as I walked out to my D-Wheel. I didn't think the others would really miss me anyways.

Once on my Duel Runner I started her up, and headed back to the Satellite. I was tired, and I probably shouldn't be driving, but I didn't really give a fuck. I had way more important things on my mind. 'I know Roman wants Yusei out of the picture but why this way of all ways? Wouldn't he like it better if Yusei was defeated by him in a duel? Sent to the Shadow Realm or whatever? Damn near killing him just doesn't seem like Roman.' I thought, but I only rolled my eyes. Maybe this was excitedly like Roman. I snorted as I continued to drive down the streets, finally arriving back into the Satellite.

I just realized something though. I needed a damn phone. Eh I would just go and get something from Goodwin tomorrow or something. I wondered though if Yusei had a phone... I couldn't remember. I shook my head as my thoughts wondered, and I arrived at Yusei's after driving a while longer. Finally, I could get some sleep. I parked in the garage, and headed inside. Apollo came running towards me. I smiled a little before I picked him up. He purred as I walked over, grabbing his food bag and filling his bowl with it before setting him back down. I knew he was hungry. Anyways, I walked over to Yusei's room, and collapsed on his bed.

I had to think I was being weird for sleeping in his room, in his bed, when he's not here... But it felt a little nice... I yawned, and rolled over, letting sleep take over me...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Somewhere deep in the Satellite. (3rd persons POV)

In the darkness, surrounding a table, very few people sat. At the head of the table, was none other than Roman Goodwin.

"Why the hell didn't you just have Yusei killed?"

An angered voice spoke up as he stood abruptly, slamming his fists down onto the table. Roman didn't even flinch, as his eyes looked towards the outraged soul.

"Sit down Kalin. I don't want Yusei dead. Not that way at least. I only bought us some time."

Roman spoke up, and Kalin growled as he sat back down, cursing under his breath. Roman didn't even give him a seconds thought.

"I don't understand what do we need time for?"

Kalin growled out. Roman, however only rolled his eyes.

"Jeeze Kalin why don't you just calm down?"

Another voice spoke up. Kalin looked towards said voice and flipped him off before glaring.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself Devack! And while you're at it you can-"

"Silence."

Roman cut Kalin off, and Kalin only huffed in anger. Roman held out a card, his Earthbound Immortal Uru card to be exact.

"Any news of this kid, Akira Tenjo?"

Roman spoke up, and no one seemed to know of what to say. They glanced to one another before a 4th person stood.

"He's apparently a new friend of Yusei's."

Greiger spoke as his arms crossed over his chest. Roman nodded, and looked to Greiger for more information.

"Apparently they have a strong bond. He's a mystery beyond that. But I've seen him duel a couple times. Defeating or nearly defeating his opponents. Bolt Tanner lost to him, and he did quite well against Crow Hogan. Why do you ask?"

Greiger asked as he raised an eyebrow towards Roman, whom was smirking as he set his card down onto the table.

"Because. He would make a strong Dark Signer. Don't you agree?"

Kalin, Devack and Greiger didn't bother speaking so quickly. They only exchanged glances, before Kalin stood once again. He snorted as he crossed his arms, glaring towards Roman.

"You want him to join us? He's friends with Yusei. How the hell are we supposed to convince him into joining the Dark Signers?"

Kalin asked, his eyes still glaring with fire in them towards Roman. Roman only shrugged as he as well, stood up. He set his card back into his coat, and looked at Kalin.

"It will be of no use trying to convince him Roman. He hates you already for hurting Yusei."

Greiger spoke up as he rolled his eyes. Roman nodded, and looked towards Greiger.

"That may be so but we could see how well he does once he duels against Yusei."

Devack was the only one sitting, but not for long. He stood up finally, and looked towards Roman.

"You're planning on controlling him like the other Shadow Drones?"

Devack asked, and Roman nodded. They needed more members to take down the Signers, they all knew it, and recruiting Akira would prove useful. But could Roman convince the very man who has a personal quest to take down Roman? Roman seemed deep in thought for a few moments, and nodded once again.

"We'll use him as a Shadow Drone. Have him duel Yusei. We'll see how powerful he truly could be as a Dark Signer. I have faith in this kid Akira. And if he's as strong as I believe him to be, then perhaps if I can't convince him to join willingly, then we'll force him to join."

Roman spoke, and chuckled as he started to walk away. Kalin rolled his eyes and snorted as he as well began to walk away.

"Oh Kalin, do keep an eye on our little friend Akira. I hear he's looking for you after all."

Roman spoke once again, before disappearing completely into the dark. Greiger shook his head before looking towards Kalin and Devack.

"I don't think this kid is all that important. What Roman sees in him is beyond me."

Greiger spoke, and Devack nodded in agreement. Kalin however ignored Greiger's words as he left the room.

"I have a feeling Roman knows more about this kid than he's letting on. For now lets just humor him."

Devack spoke, as he and Greiger left the room.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&###### Next morning with Akira in Akira's POV.

I rolled over and out of the bed slowly. God I slept hard last night... I stretched as I rubbed my neck slowly, my eyes closed though as I began out of the room. 'I wonder if Yusei will be awake today.' I thought, as I looked around the apartment now with tired eyes. I left some food and water out for Apollo before leaving, going to the garage, and getting onto my Duel Runner. I started her up, and sped off towards New Domino city. I think it was still pretty damn early though, so I thought about checking some areas before going to the hospital. Maybe I'd be able to find Kalin...

"Hey Akira!"

I heard my name yelled from behind me. I looked to see Skinner driving up. Great.. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I continued to drive, not bothering to slow down for the old man. Though he was able to catch up quickly on his Duel Runner.

"What do you want?"

I asked, I really didn't want him around me at all. I felt like snapping his neck or something everytime I saw or heard him he made me so pissed off. I sped up a little more, though he kept up with me still...

"Look I followed you from the hospital last night. Those kids are horrible! They tied me up! I thought I'd never get away!"

He complained as he continued to follow beside me. I smirked a little to myself now... I hated kids but they sounded pretty damn cool in my book.

"Akira what do you know about your father? Anything at all?"

He asked me, and I stopped my Duel Runner, stopping right in the middle of the street. Skinner stopped next to me, and got off just as I did. I took my helmet off, as did he before I walked over, punching him in the face as hard as I could. I knew I chipped a couple teeth if not breaking one right out.

"Don't you ever try to talk to me about my family again do you understand me! You don't know anything about me you son of a bitch! Why the hell does it even matter to you're sorry ass!"

I yelled as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, punching him in the face once more, leaving a bloody lip this time. He let out a groan as he rubbed his jaw.

"Look you're here... You're here for a reason Akira.. I just don't know what that reason is... But it has something to do with Yusei.. At least thats what I believe.. Roman Goodwin might also know.. He might have even had something to do with you coming here... But Akira you have to understand you probably will never be able to return.."

Skinner said, and I only glared as I kneed him in the stomach harshly. He was making my blood boil again!

"And why the fuck does that have anything to do with my father!"

I shouted as I slammed Skinner down into the ground, hard. I put my knee to his groin, ready to literally crush it with my knee if I heard one more word I didn't like coming out of that hole he called a mouth.

"Because you're father ended up in this world too! I knew him okay! He told me once about... About sleeping with a whore.. And later finding out she had a baby.. He said he got a DNA test when you were born to prove who you were.. But he couldn't take you.. And by the time he could.. He ended up here.. In New Domino to be exact... I met him... we became friends.. Him and.. Yusei's father and I were friends back then.. We tried to help him get back or at least get you here... Roman and Rex tried too.. Thats why I think Roman might have something to do with you being here... He might have succeeded where we failed.. I don't know what he has planned but it has something to do with you now.."

Skinner said as he looked me in the eyes now. I stumbled back as I let go of him, not believing what he just told me. My father was here? And he was friends with Yusei's dad? That just seemed.. So weird.. I shook my head as I tried to take in the information I just got about my own family.

"You... You knew... You knew my father? Then where the hell is he?"

I growled as I stood up, my fists clenched tightly now. If he was here I wanted to know why the hell he didn't take me away from that whore mother when he could have! Skinner shook his head as he stood slowly, his head now lowered. And... I knew whatever else he had to say it wasn't going to be good...

"Your father he... He died in the explosion.. With Yusei's.. Yusei's parents.. I'm sorry Akira... I tried to get him to leave... With Yusei's father and mother but... They wouldn't I.. I tried.."

Skinner said, and I didn't even flinch. Figures... I walked over to my bike, and got on as I slipped my helmet back on. Whatever. So what he was dead? Good riddance. I didn't need more drama in my life. Skinner looked at me, but I didn't even give him a second glance.

"Don't you wanna know his name?"

Skinner asked me, and I only flipped him off before I turned my Duel Runner on.

"I don't give a rats ass what his name was. He's dead. So I don't need to know it now do I?"

I snapped before speeding away from Skinner. Thats just another problem I don't have to deal with. Skinner caught up with me after a few minutes, and we continued to drive. I was hoping to forget all this shit and try and find the bastard who hired Skinner to hurt Yusei! I let out a sigh of frustration as I continued to drive. I didn't know where to start... Did anyone really find out where Roman was? Kalin just appeared randomly in the show. I growled as I gripped my D-Wheel's handles tightly, my knuckles turning white now. 'Damn you Roman.. Damn the Dark Signers.. Damn it all to hell!' I thought angrily, but that wasn't going to help anything.

'Right if I was Roman or Kalin where would we hide out? Maybe I'm thinking wrong. Maybe he's not in the Satellite at all. Maybe he's in New Domino. No it'd be harder to hide there I'd think...' I thought, trying to figure out my next moves as I continued to drive around the Satellite.

"Hey kid you're looking for Roman right? I'm telling you I can help with that."

Skinner said, and I only rolled my eyes at him. I really didn't want this assholes help. But as much as I hated it, I probably needed it... Damn... I hated being stuck between a rock and a hard place. I sighed heavily as I tried to control my anger towards Skinner.

"Fine if you can help then help! Where the hell can I find Roman Goodwin?"

I asked, and Skinner nodded his head as he sped ahead of me.

"I'll take you where I met with him. It was a weird place but I think its where he was staying."

Skinner said, and I only followed him. I doubt they met at Roman's hideout, but it was worth a shot I suppose. So we started to drive to this, meeting place as I thought it to be...

&&&&&&&&&&&& Kalin's POV.

I followed the two still, keeping in the shadows and far enough away so they'd never know I was following. 'Damn that Skinner. I knew leaving him alive would only ruin things! I should have taken care of him right after he messed with Yusei's Duel Runner! Roman's an idiot is what he is!' I thought as I narrowed my eyes towards Skinner. He was leading Akira right to the meeting place where Roman met with Skinner. But that area wasn't too far off from where our place was. I let out a low growl as I continued to follow from the shadows.

'Why does Roman want this kid anyways? So what if he's some son of some guy who knew Yusei's dad. Who gives a rats ass about that shit?' I thought, rolling my eyes now. This was all crap to me. I hated following Akira around like this. My idea would be so much fucking better and easier...

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&###### Flashback with Kalin and Roman, one hour before Akira woke up this morning. (Don't be confused now! XD)

I growled as I walked into Roman's room, he was sitting at his desk, most likely working with his deck like he always did. Trying to find the best strategy to defeat Yusei.

"What do you want Kalin? Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Akira?"

Roman spoke, but I ignored his question as I walked up to him, making him look at me now.

"Screw that! Why possess him! Lets just kill him! Kill him and turn him into a Dark Signer! He'll have no way of saying no then! Why the hell are you playing this game with him!"

I growled out, and glared, to only be thrown onto the bed in the room. I let out a groan, then growled as I tried to sit back up. Roman kept me down though. He put his hand on my neck and held me down onto the bed with alot of force. Damn I was in a bad position now... He got on top of me, his knees on either side of my waste now, and his free hand now gripping my hair tightly.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me Kalin... You work for me and don't you forget it.. Or have you forgotten who helped you to where you are now? The power you have now?"

Roman spoke in my ear, tightening his grip on my neck now. I reached up and gripped at his arm, trying to pull his arm away from my neck so I could breathe normally. I shook my head a little as I struggled under him.

"Get the fuck off me! I might work for you but you can't treat me like this!"

I shouted, to only be kneed in my ribs harshly. I let out a groan and clenched my eyes shut, struggling still beneath Roman. He was too damn strong for me though.

"You will do as I tell you whether you like it or not. I don't want to just take Akira. I want to test him. Test what he can trully do. I worked hard to get that kid here. Now I can do as I please with him. Just like I can do whatever the hell I feel like doing to you. Do you understand yet, Kalin?"

Roman growled out the last part in my ear as he tightened his grip even more. It was getting hard to breathe now. Damn him.. Damn him to hell! I wanted to punch him in the face so hard right now for doing this! I growled quietly as I tried to get away still, with no chance of actually getting away though...

"F-Fine wh-whatever! J-Just let go... I-I can't breathe d-dammit!"

I choked out, but he didn't losen his grip. I tried harder to get away, but my strength was failing me even more now as I continued to struggle under him.

"If you disobey this order I will make you regret doing so."

Roman whispered before he finally got off me, letting go of my neck and hair. I could finally breathe, so I took a deep breath, panting now though as I stood up slowly. Roman was already sitting back at his desk, but I knew he was pissed... Whatever. So whatever I'll fucking do whatever he fucking wants me to do so long as he doesn't fucking touch me again. The bastard... I growled as I stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind myself before I left to go 'babysit' that brat Akira...

&#&#&#&#&#&&##&&&&&&&& Present time.

I growled as I reached up, rubbing where Roman had choked me. There was a bruise in the shape of his hand there already. I still felt like I had his hand wrapped around my neck though.. Which pissed me off just as much as having to watch this brat. Whatever. Fuck Roman. I have to watch him not stop him from finding the hide out. I smirked a little to myself to this thought, as I continued to stay in the shadows, following Akira and Skinner.

TBC

* * *

Well there you go. Hope its going alright. Review if you have any concerns or ideas or just wanna say how much you love this fic^^ XD LOL! No seriously, please review! It helps me get inspired to write more chappies...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh 5D's or the characters. The OC's Akira and Skinner are mine. :P

Well well, its been awhile since I updatd this... Sorry? Hehe... I've been busy with my other fic, Preggo Apocalypse. Anyways, I decided to update this. I officially know how I'm gonna end this story so... I know where I'm going. (I didn't know where I was going before. LOL!) XD But now I do so.. Hopefully I can finish it. If you have any ideas feel free to review, I may or may not use them. Depends on the mood I'm in. So... Enjoy reading!

* * *

After getting to the meeting place between Skinner and Roman we parked our D-Wheels and began looking around but, really what were we gonna find? Dammit it all to hell, why couldn't I had finished the damn series so I could have figured out the damned location of the damned hideout for the damned fucking Dark Signers! I was so pissed right now I actually had almost forgotten Skinner was with me. Almost being the key word...

"Like hell he's down in that hole... Jeeze Skinner you've been smoking too long its messed with your brain."

I snapped as I stopped at the huge crator's entrance. Like hell I was going down there! He could go if he wanted so much, damned old fart. I heard him let out a huff as he looked my way after stopping.

"Listen kid, you're smart but you're still a dumbassed kid. If I were Roman I'd hide in plain sight. Which is that huge crater."

Skinner said while pointing down the crator. I snorted and flipped him off before I turned to go back to my Duel Runner.

"If you were Roman I would have killed you and gotten this whole thing fixed."

I yelled back. I wasn't sure if he was following me or not, not that I even care. I rolled my eyes while walking back to the D-Wheels. But, something was off... I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes, quickly scanning my surroundings. I had a strange feeling and, I didn't like it.

"Akira behind you!"

I heard Skinner yelling from behind me and I quickly spun around on my heels to see... Roman?

"Fucking bastard I'll kill you!"

I yelled as I lunged at him, about to punch him hard in the jaw. But the guy was fast, he dodged my punch and grabbed my arm before twisting it behind my back, and holding a knife to my neck. Son of a bitch was going to pay dearly...

"You don't know enough about fighting to bring me down with your fist, Akira..."

Roman whispered in my ear. I shuddered as his breath hit my neck. Ugh, not something I wanted to feel dammit! I growled and went to move but he pressed the knife closer to my neck, drawing a little blood by this point.

"Roman! Let him go he doesn't know what he's doing! He's just a kid!"

Skinner shouted as he stopped in front of us. I looked at him and snorted. Like he cared what happened to me. What a lying son of a bitch. He's next on my black list... I growled and looked up at Roman after hearing him chuckle.

"What the fuck do you want huh? A duel? Because if thats what you want I'll fucking duel your brains out you piece of-"

"A duel yes, but not with me my dear child."

Roman cut me off, and I tensed up. What was he talking about? Who did he want me to duel? The fuck I wasn't going to duel anyone for this bastard! I went to elbow him in the chest but, I swear I hit him but, it was like I didn't hit him... Then I realized we were being surrounded by darkness. My eyes went wide as I was pulled into it with Roman still holding me tightly against him. I looked to Skinner who was yelling something I think, but I couldn't hear him anymore. I could vaguely see him being knocked out from behind and, Kalin... Bastard.

"Let me go! Let me go you bastard I won't do anything you want!"

I shouted, I tried kicking my way free but nothing worked on him, like he wasn't even real! But I know he was because I could feel the knife against my neck and his tight grip on my arm, twisting it with so much strength I thought for sure he'd snap it. I felt my whole body beginning to get heavy as we sunk deeper into the darkness. I did not like where this was going! Damn! How was I going to get out of here I thought.

"You'll be dueling for me with consent or without it Akira."

I heard Roman chuckle in my ear before his grip finally let go of me and he disappeared behind me. I went to move but I couldn't. What was happening? Dammit to hell this was getting bad! I kept struggling but soon I lost conciseness, no longer able to fight back.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&######Later that day, back at the hospital with Yusei and friends in Crow's POV.

Everyone was still here. Lucky for us Rex Goodwin let us all stay here. He even gave us a waiting room near Yusei's to ourselves. But damn it was so annoying waiting and waiting and waiting. A few of us would duel one another for the hell of it. Heh, I totally beat Tanner's ass. Of course, just as it was getting fun the nurse came in and took our decks away, saying we'd get them back when we left. Hmph...

Anyways so I decided to get up and stretch my legs for awhile. All this sitting around was a pain in the ass, literally. I looked at everyone who was talking with one another before I made my exit, and looked around. I had to wonder if Akira had found anything out. He was a determined kid, and he really cared for Yusei, I could tell. I walked down the hall for a bit before coming across Yusei's room.

I couldn't resist it, no one was around and, we hadn't got to really see Yusei yet. So I leaned against the wall, looked around, yep no nurse or doctor in sight. Good! I peaked into the room and scanned it to make sure no one was waiting but Yusei, all clear there too. Well, no one to stop me so I slipped into the room and closed the door behind me. A total success, of course. After making sure the door closed quietly I looked towards the bed and, there he was, Yusei, old friend, lying there on the hospital bed.

'Damn, he does look bad off...' I thought to myself as I walked closer. I looked him over, he was banged up pretty bad. But thats what I had heard, but seeing trully is believing I guess.

"Crow...?"

I jumped when he suddenly spoke up. Whoa! Talk about the talking dead. Well, not that he was dead but, sheesh a little warning next time old friend! I shook my head and walked closer, looking at Yusei who's eyes were still closed.

"Yusei? Man, is it ever great to hear you. How long have you been awake?"

I asked, and Yusei's eyes finally opened up, slowly though. Man he was in bad shape, and he knew it. He didn't even bother trying to sit up, which I know he would have totally done it otherwise.

"Since you came into the room.. You're not exactly a ninja Crow..."

Yusei said, and a small smirk showed itself on his face. Damn bastard!

"Oh shut up you. I tried! Jeeze, even on your death bed you're a pain in the ass Yusei."

I said and Yusei kinda laughed, but he winced afterward and shook his head as he looked up at me.

"Don't.. Make me laugh man... And I'm not dying Crow. But I sure as hell feel like I am... Where are the others?"

Yusei asked and I shrugged as I pulled a chair up, and sat down next to the bed, leaning back I looked at Yusei who's gaze followed me.

"In the waiting room still. Everyones here Yusei. Tanner, Alex, Yanagi, Leo, Luna, Rally, Blitz, Tank, Nervin, Blister and Aero, and even Akiza."

I said. Man, so many people here for him. It was really great knowing that. Yusei nodded a little before closing his eyes.

"And Akira?"

He asked, and I ran my hand through my hair before crossing my arms, shaking my head now.

"No, sorry... He left last night and hasn't come in yet... I think he's trying to find the people who did this Yusei. I woulda helped but, he just up and left without saying a word."

I said and Yusei looked back to me again. I could see in his eyes he wanted Akira here but wasn't gonna say anything. He nodded and looked up at the ceiling now.

"Hey, Yusei whats goin' on between you two? I mean who exactly is this guy? I mean I didn't even believe that he knew you. He seems a little, rough around the edges I guess."

I said and rubbed the back of my neck. Yusei nodded and closed his eyes, a small smile now on his face. Wow, really? Yusei was smiling? Why though?

"At the moment he's living with me.. He's not that bad once you get to know him... I know I don't know him that well considering we just met but... I feel like I know him better than this for some reason. And I feel..."

Yusei trailed his words off and shook his head. Talking about feelings isn't exactly something we men do after all!

"You're attracted to him aren't ya Yusei?"

I spoke up and grinned towards Yusei as his cheeks turned a little reddish before he glared at me. Oh yeah that was the right guess.

"Crow, leave, now."

Yusei said and I laughed and shook my head as I leaned forward, looking at Yusei still.

"Oh relax Yusei jeeze... I admit the kid is damn good looking. No shame in being attracted to him right? Besides from what I hear from the others he's pretty attracted to you too."

I said with a wink and lightly nudged Yusei's arm. He huffed and shook his head before looking away from me. But he knew I was totally right. I grinned a little and shook my head as I leaned back, watching as Yusei stared off into the distance. He was thinking about Akira no doubt. I sighed and got up, nodding now.

"I'll go get Akira and bring him here. Get some rest until I get back alright?"

I said and lightly squeezed Yusei's hand before I went to the door and opened it.

"Crow... Thank you."

Yusei spoke up before I left the room. 'Its not a problem old friend...' I thought as I made my way back to the waiting room, where everyone was waiting for me now. I smiled a little sheepishly before explaining what I was gonna do.

"I'll be going with you."

I heard someone speak up after I had explained to the others. We looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway. I huffed and shook my head.

"No way. It doesn't take two people to bring in one guy so just leave Jack."

I snapped before I looked to the others, and then headed out. However Jack was following me. Damn...

"Crow, please."

Jack spoke up after grabbing my arm and stopping me, making me look at him. I looked at him and could tell he really wanted to go. I had to wonder what was going on between the these three but, I just gave in. I mean, at one point in time Jack was also my friend. He nodded and we both walked out of the hospital and got onto our D-Wheels before taking off towards Satellite, and to Yusei's apartment.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&&&&&Late that night back at the hospital, still Crow's POV.

I hurried back into the hospital, and to the waiting room. I rushed in and everyone woke up, looking my way now with a few glares.

"Dammit Crow we're trying to sleep here!"

Tanner snapped as Alex groaned and buried his face back into Tanner's shoulder. I shook my head and panted a little. Man hospitals are way too big.

"We've got... A problem.."

I said, and clenched my fist. Everyone glanced at one another before looking back to me.

"Where's Akira?"

Rally asked up as he stood up. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Thats the problem. I don't know. Jack and I looked everywhere but we couldn't find him. We checked Yusei's place, your hide out, everywhere we could think of. He isn't anywhere, and neither is his Duel Runner. Jack is still out looking for him. He's already called Rex and ordered a search of both the Satellite and New Domino. I've got a bad feeling about this you guys."

I said and I could visibly see everyone tense up. Jack and I searched everywhere that whole day and not a single trace of him. This couldn't be good at all.

"We're gonna go look too. Something seems fishy about all this. We have to find him before something bad happens."

Tanner said after standing up. Alex nodded and stood up as well. And soon everyone was up on their feet.

"We'll all go look for him. Even with Rex Goodwin's help the Satellite and New Domino is big."

Akiza spoke up and I nodded in agreement. But man, I was so damn tired! And I think everyone could tell...

"Crow, you stay here and get some rest. Someone has to stay here with Yusei and you've known him the longest. Besides you look like crap."

Blister spoke up and I flipped him off. Sheesh he didn't have to be rude about it. But he was right I was exhausted and someone needed to stay here with Yusei. I nodded and sighed heavily as I slowly sat down, and the others all decided what parts of the city they'd look in. Afterwards they all left, even Luna and Leo. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, either...

The next morning I wake up to Rally and the gang shaking me. I looked up at them tiredly before rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Did you find him?"

I asked with a yawn. Then I felt myself tense as I noticed the expressions on their faces. I stood up and looked at them.

"No, we couldn't find him anywhere! No one has seen him!"

Blitz said and I clenched my fist. This couldn't be good. And whats worse, Yusei wanted to see him. Yusei...

"We have to tell Yusei. Maybe he knows something we don't."

I said and headed out of the waiting room. The gang followed behind me closely.

"What would he know that we didn't? He's been resting here the whole time."

Nervin said and I shook my head in response. I dunno the answer to that really but, maybe Yusei could shine some light on this Akira and maybe where he'd go that we couldn't find. We walked into the room and Yusei was already awake. He must have been expecting Akira.

"Where's Akira?"

He spoke up, yep thats what he wanted. I sighed heavily and looked at Rally and the others before looking at Yusei again. I ran my hand through my hair before walking up to him.

"We don't know Yusei.. We've all been looking for him all night and no one can find him. Even Goodwin's people can't find him."

I said a little quietly, I wasn't sure how Yusei was going to take the news the one person he wanted to see is now missing. He frowned and tried to sit up, but I made sure he stayed down.

"He wouldn't just disappear like that.. Somethings wrong we have to go out and keep looking."

Yusei said and I shook my head as I made sure Yusei didn't try and sit up again. Rally and the others came into the room and surrounded the bed, looking at Yusei.

"Yusei you can't you need to get better first. You're in no condition to be out of bed."

Tank said and I nodded in agreement. He was right Yusei wasn't ready to leave the hospital. Yusei shook his head in protest though.

"Yusei how do you even know that this isn't something Akira would do? I mean we barely know him."

Rally said softly, and I looked at Rally before looking at Yusei, wondering how Yusei could have so much faith in this Akira guy when knowing so little about him. Yusei gripped the blankets the best he could and narrowed his eyes towards us.

"Because I just do! I know Akira wouldn't do something like this! There's something wrong and I can feel it. We have to find him."

Yusei said and I sighed heavily. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at the others before looking back to Yusei again, shaking my head now.

"We'll keep looking but you're staying here. And I'm gonna stay to make sure you stay put."

I said and sat in the chair, looking towards the others now. They nodded and looked at one another before leaving the room, and Rally stood in the doorway and looked back at Yusei.

"We'll find him Yusei..."

Rally said before leaving. Yusei meant alot to Rally I know, so I know Rally wasn't going to stop until Akira was found and brought to Yusei. I sighed heavily and nodded to them before looking at Yusei who, was staring at the ceiling now. I had to wonder what he was thinking now...

#&#&#&#&#&#####Yusei's POV.

After everyone left I just stared at the ceiling. Even with the morphine my body ached something terrible. I wanted to go look for Akira myself but I knew I wouldn't be any help in this condition. I had to think of why Akira would up and disappear though. I know he wouldn't just leave like this and not check in on my well being. But, I could feel something bad was going on. I had had this feeling since Crow woke me up yesterday.

'Akira... Whats going on? Where are you? You better not have gotten yourself into serious trouble... Akira..' I thought. His name was ringing in my head over and over again. I wanted to look for him dammit. Something was seriously wrong and I was stuck here in the hospital. I had to try and think of every place Akira might have been, or why he would just be gone like this. Did someone take him? He couldn't have been arrested, Goodwin would have known.

My head was starting to feel fuzzy. I snapped out of my daze when I realized a nurse was putting something into my IV's. Dammit not more drugs. I know they just wanted me to rest but... I looked at Crow tiredly as I felt my body getting heavier. He was smiling weakly at me and shaking his head. It didn't take too much longer as I closed my eyes for the drugs to kick in and... I passed back out.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&&&&&&A couple days later in Crow's POV again.

It had been a couple days and still no signs of Akira. We were all exhausted from looking and were even more worried. Yusei was right, something had to be seriously wrong now. The whole city was on look out for Akira or his Duel Runner, and if no one can find him there was seriously something going on here. I just got back to the hospital from looking for Akira. I had been out all night and still nothing. We had been switching out who stayed with Yusei. Last night it was Tanner staying by his side. At least now the doctors and nurses let at least one of us stay in the room with him.

I walked to the room and glanced in, Yusei was asleep again. Tanner looked up at me and nodded before getting up and following me to the waiting room. Or what we were now calling the meeting room. Most of the guys were there. Rally, Jack and Carly, Blister and Aero and Akiza were still out looking for Akira though.

"Anything?"

Tank asked as Tanner and I walked into the room. I shook my head slowly. How can someone just disappear like that? It was pissing me off that no one could find this guy. He was getting as hard as Roman to find... Everyone kind of glanced at one another before lowering their heads, a few sighing heavily. I nodded and plopped down in a chair. But my rest wouldn't last long as Jack came bursting into the room and threw someone into the middle of it.

"Bastard! Tell them what you told me!"

Jack snapped at the guy. I blinked and looked at Jack before looking at the guy, who looked a little rough around the edges. He was older, probably around Goodwin's age.

"Whoa Jack whats going on? Who is this guy?"

I asked up as I stood back up and helped the guy up now. Jack snarled quietly and clenched his fists. Whoa man, Jack was pissed off. The guy shook his head and stood up, dusting himself off now.

"This is the bastard who put Yusei in the hospital!"

Crow snapped and, I growled lowly before punching the guy hard in the face. I went to tackle him but Tanner held me back.

"Fucking bastard I'll kill you!"

I yelled as I struggled against Tanner. It was no use, Tanner was a big ox and as strong as one too. He held me tight around the waist as I tried getting away, kicking as he lifted me off the ground.

"Okay but didn't you tell us already that he was hired by Roman? What does this guy have to do with Akira?"

Blitz said and I nodded in agreement, looking at Skinner before I looked at Jack, wanting some answers.

"Ask him!"

Jack said and pointed at Skinner. I looked to Skinner who was now sitting down in a chair, rubbing where I punched him. He looked up at us and sighed heavily as he shook his head slowly now.

"I met up with Akira a couple days ago and we went to the place I met with Roman before. All of a sudden Roman had Akira and he pulled him into this dark portal like thing. I tried getting to him but I was knocked out from behind. And pretty damn hard considering I didn't wake up until Jack here revved his engine next to my head."

Skinner said and huffed as he looked at Jack. Jack only narrowed his eyes towards Skinner and crossed his arms. This... Couldn't be happening. Roman had Akira? Why would he take him? I clenched my fist after Tanner finally let me down.

"This can't be happening! Why would Roman take Akira? It doesn't make scense! Akira's a good duelist but it just doesn't make any scense."

Alex spoke up and I nodded in agreement. Why would Roman take Akira? What was he doing to him? Man those were things I did not want to think about right now. But now I knew we had to find Akira and fast before something seriously bad happened. And in the pit of my stomach I could just feel something was going to happen.

"What are we gonna do now?"

Yanagi asked and I looked at him before looking down, my fists still clenched.

"We're going to keep looking for Akira. And we're not going to tell Yusei about this."

I said, and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't care. I looked up at them and nodded.

"We can't hide this from Yusei! He needs to know!"

Leo said kind of loudly, and I shook my head as I looked at him before looking to the others.

"No he doesn't need to know. Yusei is already worried sick about Akira, and if we tell him Roman Goodwin has him then he'll try and leave to find Roman. Yusei needs all the rest he can get, and right now thats not very much considering. We tell him this he won't rest at all unless he's drugged. We just can't tell him."

I said, and they looked to one another and nodded before looking at me, Leo and Luna lowering their heads. I know it wasn't right not to tell Yusei but he didn't need to know right now. Not until we got a good lead on Roman and Akira.

"You're right. I'm going to go back out there and start searching again."

Tanner said and Alex and Yanagi was soon out of the room and behind Tanner as they left the room. Leo and Luna nodded to one another and left as well before everyone else left, Jack as well. Now it was just me and Skinner. I slowly sat down and looked at him, glaring before I looked away. Bastard. Skinner however didn't leave...

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&One week later, Yusei's POV.

It had been over a week now and still no news on Akira's whereabouts. The doctors had to drug me a couple times now to keep me from trying to escape. I hated this. I was stuck in the hospital while God knows whats happened to Akira. And what was worse was, I felt like the guys were keeping something from me. Akira wasn't dead, they would have told me that. And I could feel he was still alive. I couldn't explain it, I just knew deep down that Akira was alive somewhere. But what were they keeping from me?

I sighed heavily and looked to the door before looking around the room. I slowly sat up, wincing as I did. No one was there. I looked down at the bed and leaned back against the headboard. My body still ached but I knew I was slowly healing. But right now all I wanted was to know Akira was alright... I sighed heavily and looked away and towards the floor. I felt useless right now. Crow had smuggled my deck in for me, not that it really helped. I grabbed out my deck from the drawer next to the bed and stared at it.

'I know you're out there Akira... But where? Whats going on?' I thought and continued to stare at my deck. I looked out the window after a couple minutes to see it was probably close to the afternoon. I sighed heavily and looked down at my deck again. I then tensed. I looked around as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Something was wrong. I could hear footsteps coming towards the door, but for some reason it felt different. Why was I feeling this now?

The footsteps got closer until they were right outside the door. I tensed more as the door opened. And then... My eyes widened as the door opened fully.

"Akira..."

TBC

* * *

Awe shucks, don't know whats goin' now do ya? Too bad. LOL! Review please.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh 5D's, or the characters. The OC's Akira and Skinner however, are mine.

I'm back finally! With the final update! Yeah, you heard/read me right! This is the last chapter. And, I wasn't expecting to finish it in this chapter but, when I began writing it, I realized I could easily get everything I wanted to do still in one chapter sooo... Its finished! Sorry if you were hoping for more chapters but, well, I didn't expect this chapter to wind up the way it did. Anyways, I hope its not too horrible. The duel in this chapter sucks, you don't have to tell me. Besides, I can't remember the cards the Dark Signers used or the cards the guys who were possessed used, and I'm too lazy to look it all up! I might come back later on and update this chapter with more detail or something later on but, don't get your hopes up. I somewhat liked how things turned out.

So, I'd like to thank all my readers out there for staying with me until the very end. This is for all those who's been patiantly waiting for updates for months. So, like in a pic I once saw said, lets go out with a bang!

PS... There's probably spelling errors in this chappie. SORRY! I don't have spell check anymore! Apparently decided to remove their spellcheck and, that was the only one I had to use.

* * *

#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&# Yusei's POV.

I felt relief and fear at the same time wash over me as I sat there in my hopsital bed staring at Akira. It was him, I knew it was him. But he was a Dark Signer... My heart sank then. 'Thats what they've been keeping from me, isn't it? He's... Roman...' I gripped my deck until my knuckles began to turn white from the pressure.

"Whats wrong Yusei? Don't you have something you wanted to tell me?"

He spoke, breaking my thoughts. I shook my head and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, ignoring now the pain from the movement.

"Akira, snap out of this! What happened? What are you doing here now? This is Roman's doing, isn't it?"

I demanded. I wanted _my_Akira back, not this Dark Signer version of Akira. He looked so, different... His eyes were completely changed, and I didn't like it. Not with Akira. He stared at me for a moment then gave me a wide and toothy grin like some half crazed psychotic madman as he then began to laugh. He shook his head and stepped closer to me. I tensed, my muscles tightening and aching as I did. I didn't feel safe with this version of Akira...

"Yeah, about that... I didn't even realize how much power I could have until Roman showed me. I'm sorry for what he did to you, or, have done to you Yusei, I am. It made me so mad but then he came along and just... Gave me these powers! But you can have it too Yusei. He promised me you could be one too, and then we'd both have enough power to make sure no one gets in our way. Jack wouldn't be able to stop us, no one!"

He spoke, but it wasn't really Akira's words. The words were merely a recorded message Roman wanted me to hear, as if I'd fall for it. I shook my head and looked away from Akira. 'I have to defeat him in order to snap him out of it... But in my current state, it wouldn't take much for me to lose. And Akira's a good duelist as is... Damn you Roman.' I thought, chewing the inside of my lip as I thought through the things I could do. But it always came back to the same thing; duel Akira and win. This time, not only did my own life depend on this duel, but Akira's as well.

I shook my head slowly and looked up to him, I wondered if he could see how conflicked I was about this whole thing. I wondered if he was in there somewhere, anywhere and could see just a little glimpse of me...

"No."

I replied him, knowing he'd force me into a duel. He narrowed his eyes, threw me a duel disk and slipped his deck into his own. I closed my eyes as I slipped the disk onto my arm and the deck into the slot. 'Please allow me to win...' I thought and took a deep breath as the duel began, that barrier being thrown up to prevent anyone from intervening, or anyone from escaping...

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# Akira's POV.

I felt like I was going to lose my mind like this. My body, my words, my actions but none of them were really me! I was still here, Yusei! I'm here inside! I was screaming that over and over in my mind, begging for it to break free from behind my lips. But nothing I did stopped this puppet which had once been my body from doing as it wished. I hated this! I was writhing inside myself, seething with anger and begging to be released. All I could do was sit back and watch as I dueled against Yusei. He was hurting, I could see, and each time he took a blow from my moves he could barely get back up again.

If it had been possible I wanted to strangle myself, but that wasn't happening I guess... The haze of this damned spell or whatever Roman was using on me was beginning to take hold stronger with each move I made in the duel. Yusei was doing good, but he was failing from the physical beating he was getting from the duel. I could see then he wouldn't last until the end of this duel, even if he started to come out on top. 'Let me out!' I screamed inside my head until I thought for sure my own lunges were beginning to feel the affects.

The duel continued and then Yusei collapsed again, and this time he wasn't getting back up. I could hear voices come up from behind me, and thats when I realized the others were there. I think Crow was there, and Rally and the gang. Maybe more, but I couldn't be sure... My head was spinning as I drew my card on my turn. Our life points were even by now, which made me thankful. I had to do something to stop this, or to help Yusei, something, anything! Yusei was still breathing, and finally I saw he was beginning to get back up when his turn ended again.

Once more I drew a card, looking at it. I then looked over my hand and... The cards! They, where did they come from? I hadn't noticed before but I could now... It was then that I felt myself snap. I reached up and gripped my head, I think I was screaming but I couldn't really tell one way or another. And then, I looked down to my hand and realized it was _me_ who was holding the deck. I lifted my hand and looked at it then looked to Yusei. Everything was spinning, my head felt like it was being crushed and everything in me was yelling and telling me to collapse. I could _feel_myself again! I was me!

"Yusei!"

I went to step forward when I realized I had control over my own body again, but then stopped. We were still dueling, and even if I somehow got back myself, this duel had to be put to an end. But if I beat Yusei, it meant him dying. No. I wouldn't let that. I looked back to my hand and nodded to myself. Yusei and I both had just two monster cards on the field, and I realized I had set Soul Demolition out, along with Raigeki Break awhile back. Why? It didn't fit. I remember using Malevolent Catastrophe to make sure Yusei had no trap cards, and then set those two. Then I could see it.

I knew what I had to do... I had a monster in my hand, but I refused to summon it. Instead, I looked at Yusei and just smiled...

"Yusei, make sure the guys know I didn't mean to do this... In case I don't wake up, y'know?"

I spoke, and I could see he realized I had snapped back to myself. With that, I took a deep breath and used Soul Demolition first, allowing Yusei and I to pick one monster card from either of our graveyards and removed them from play. That was nothing; but I had to pay 500 Life Points. I only had 3000 then, but that move left me with 2500. Then, as I stared at Yusei's famed Stardust Dragon, I couldn't help but smile and wonder how I had gotten myself in such a great position to bring myself down. I had to wonder if Fate was on my side and helped me prevent from hurting Yusei further.

I used Raigeki Break then, but instead of taking out his famed card, I used it on my own, a card that had never once been in my deck. One I assumed was put there thanks to the Dark Signers. With the destruction of that card, it left my side of the field empty... And left me open for a direct attack. I ended my turn, and nodded to Yusei... 'Go ahead and finish this.' Were my thoughts. Yusei knew he had to attack me, but I could see he didn't want to. I think I yelled at him to go ahead and do it, but as the attack was launched I blacked out then...

When I woke up next I shifted under the sheets and groaned, feeling like I had been struck by a ton of bricks. I rolled over and winced when I ended up pulling out an IV which had been placed in my arm.

"Hey, I think he's awake!"

I heard someone's voice call out as I slowly began to sit up. My head was pounding so I reached up to rub my temples to relieve the stress.

"Dammit, where am I?"

I spoke up and finally opened my eyes to see I was surrounded by Rally and the gang, and Crow. I shook my head and leaned back to get a better and clearer view.

"You're back!"

Rally said and hugged me, wrapping his arms around me and clinging like some chick clinging to her new boyfriend. Ugh...

"Rally, I get it, you're happy, now lemme the hell go!"

I said and pushed him away, breathing deeply to catch my breath. Rally grinned and just rubbed the back of his head before looking to the others and nodded. Crow stood up then and stood next to the bed, his arms crossed as I looked up to him.

"Hey... Hey! How's Yusei? Is he... I didn't? What happened?"

"We were hoping you'd tell us. We seen the duel Akira. You basically took yourself out with those moves. How'd you snap out of being a Dark Signer?"

A Dark Signer... It clicked in my head as I looked down to my hands. He's right, I had been a Dark Signer because of that bastard Roman! I growled lowly at the memory and shook my head, then took a deep breath to calm myself. 'How did I end up getting thrown into such a position? My cards, the very actions I took... How? Surely Roman didn't have that intended, hell how did I even get those cards in my deck...?' My thoughts were swirling around, and not helping with the massive headache I was feeling. I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head at Crow, silently telling him I was as clueless as he. He nodded in understanding and smiled then.

"Someone really wants to see you Akira."

Crow said then and again I remembered Yusei. I smiled brightly and stood up, yanking the remainder of the IV's out of my arms. Damn I hate hospitals... I shook my head and looked to Crow before he motioned out of the room and with that I headed out and towards Yusei's room. I jogged in and there he was, laying in bed once more. I winced at the idea of how much more damage I might have caused thanks to the stupid duel. I walked over to him and looked him over, realizing just how much I had missed him. I reached up and gripped his hand, making sure it wasn't a dream and he was really there in front of me.

He stirred some then and I pulled up a chair, sitting next to the bed and staring, wondering if he'd actually wake up. And lady luck was still smiling down on me; he opened his eyes and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Akira?"

I nodded in response as he opened his eyes and looked towards me.

"Hey there stranger. Man, you look like shit."

I said with a grin. He rolled his eyes, but smiled and sat up, groaning as he did. I shook my head and went to lay him back down.

"Akira, I've been laying down for a week, I don't want to lay down anymore, even if it hurts like hell to sit up."

He said and, well I couldn't argue with that. I nodded and pulled back, but kept a tight grip on his hand. I didn't even know where to begin! I had so many things I wanted to say, I wanted to apologize to him, I wanted to tell him how much I missed him, and dammit, I wanted to tell him never to worry the shit outta me like that again the smug bastard! But the words were getting jumbled up before I could get them out and instead left me mute. Yusei was looking at me for a moment then he pulled me over and pressed his lips to mine. I tensed and my eyes went wide. Was he seriously kissing me? What, he didn't have anything to say? Damn, teenage hormones and... Ugh! Why'd he have to be such a damn good kisser...

After a minute of that wonderful little treat Yusei pulled back and looked at me. I could only grin at him.

"I seem to recall you doing that before. You're a real spontanious kisser aren't ya? Kissing at the most random of moments. If you're like that with sex I'd love an example."

I said with a wink. He rolled his eyes and smacked me over the head playfully. I couldn't help but laugh. God, I was laughing about a subject I usually hated talking about! Well, it helped to talk about it with someone so hot as Yusei. I shrugged and leaned back. I... Felt great for once.

"Yusei... About what happened I... I'm sorry I can't believe Roman would do that to me. Well, shit I can believe I just don't know why..."

I said and sighed, looking away. Yusei shook his head and tightened his grip on my hand once more, causing me to look back to him in wonder.

"Don't worry about it Akira. What I want to know is just how you snapped yourself out from under Roman's control. I've never seen that happen before. Why you?"

He asked me and, I didn't know how to reply him. I looked down for a few minutes to think, then shook my head and looked back to Yusei to see him looking me over still.

"I really... Don't know... I mean, I could see everything I was doing I couldn't stop myself... And then, I just... I noticed the cards I had set out and, for some reason I didn't remember why I put them there... I don't even know why Roman would have put those cards in my deck but... I just I realized I could help you beat me and so I just... Snapped out of it I guess."

Lamest explanation ever. Thats what I was thinking. God I felt useless right about now. How could I not know anything about what I had been doing? I shook my head and looked to the floor, replaying over and over the events in the duel and nothing made sense. I was trying to beat Yusei and then I stuck those cards out. I sighed and closed my eyes, shaking my head. I didn't much feel like thinking about it. I looked back to Yusei to find him still staring. I huffed and leaned forward.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

He rolled his eyes at me and I just grinned in return. It felt nice being back here with him, and him being awake. I glanced at the clock and nodded then leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Say, Yusei? Y'think we can get the hell outta here soon?"

"Don't know Akira. Maybe."

He replied and I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to be sticking around here for too long, and with Yusei being awake I knew it wouldn't take long for him to heal now. But the fact Roman was still out there, trying to get Yusei, and apparently me, was still there and I couldn't let myself forget he nearly caused Yusei's death; twice now! Once by Skinner, and this time by my own hands. I pulled my hand away from Yusei's and clenched my fists as I stood up; Yusei watching my every move.

"You're leaving?"

He asked me and I looked at him, sighing heavily as I slid my fingers through my hair, wondering what I should do. I wanted to hunt that bastard down but, I couldn't quite break myself away from Yusei. Not yet... I shook my head slowly and sat down again, taking a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"No... Just stretching my legs..."

I lied but, hey, good enough. I looked at Yusei and waited for him to accept my excuse before I looked towards the floor. I needed to think about what we'd do now... But, in the same time, I wanted to just enjoy being with Yusei. I hadn't really been able to do that for awhile and, it felt good. I looked up at him and smiled slightly at him. He raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head.

"I'm a little concerned as to why you're smiling..."

He trailed off and I laughed, inwardly smiling even more. I had to admit, being around him just... Made me feel happy. I wondered then if this is what "love" is supposed to feel like. I huffed and rolled my eyes at the idea. God, I was being girly... Damn him. He was just staring at me with a strange look and I waved him off as I leaned back, sighing.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just having a mental war with myself. Nothing new."

I said casually. He rolled his eyes and leaned back, a slight smile creeping up on his lips now. He'd get used it me I'm sure... I then just looked at him and stared. My thoughts drifted then for awhile as I thought back on my life and how the hell I ended up here. I didn't know how it happened, and quite frankly I didn't give a rats ass if I ever do figure it out. I felt happy for the first time in my life, and I actually felt like I belonged here. Rally and the others treated me like I was a part of their makeshift family. I felt like I was wanted and that I really just, for the first time in my life, had a real home...

And I wasn't even going to look back to my old life from here on.

################Three months later.

Three months passed and dammit, Yusei was being stubborn! He started working every day to try and get back to his feet, and three months after the accident, he was released and ready to keep going. I had to grin at how persisent he was though. Though, through out the whole time we didn't find another trace of Roman or any Dark Signers, which was seriously pissing me off. They tried twice to kill Yusei and then all of a sudden they disappear. And Skinner! He was around all the time! Like I actually wanted him around, it was annoying dammit!

Today however was just a bit on the lazy side. The gang had gotten together at the usual place and we talked for awhile, trying to figure out where Roman had gone, and why he was taking so long in striking at Yusei or any of us again. Either way the meeting was long and I was tired when we finally parted ways and headed off. Yusei and I were heading back to his place. Well, alright, our place. I had been living with Yusei for three months now so I finally gave in and accepted the fact that his place was mine as well. Not that it was a bad thing. I glanced at Yusei and grinned in spite of myself. He looked to me and raised an eyebrow.

"What...?"

"Nothin'. You know, its almost like my life has always been this good."

I replied him, looking towards the sky as we continued to walk. He leaned against me and I glanced at him. I was still getting used to the whole, having a boyfriend thing. Though he seemed to really get into the role really well, which made me wonder sometimes... I shook my head and laughed lightly before draping my arm over his shoulders, walking back into the building now.

"So, now that we're back what should we do? We ate at the meeting soooo..."

I trailed off and pulled away from him. I then collapsed on the couch and grinned up at him. I crossed my arms and leaned back, waiting for a reply as Yusei closed the door behind himself and then leaned back, looking me over. I raised my eyebrow and glanced around the room before looking back to him.

"What?"

I asked, and he just smiled. Oh God his smile, something that was so damn rare. But it was worth it if you got the chance in seeing it, and I got to see it more than most. He walked over to me, stripping off his coat as he did. I flushed and shifted on the couch as I ran a hand through my hair. The look in his eyes was saying something I had seen all too many times from my mom's John's.

"Yusei, I know what you're thinking, but... C'mon, you just got out of the hospital awhile ago! You can't really think we should do that now... I mean..."

What the hell am I trying to make up an excuse for? I wanted him so bad it was about to kill me. I knew he could sense I was anxious about jumping into bed with him too. We hadn't much talked about doing it, just joked. But this was very much real, and I wasn't so nervous of the thought. Well, alright, I'm nervous with the idea of doing it for once but, dammit, he's sexy! He walked up to me and leaned over me, his hands at either side of my head on the couch as I stared on. I threw out the idea of saying we should wait when he leaned down and kissed me.

"Damn you and your sexiness..."

I murmured into the kiss before I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. It felt great, like always... I mentally rolled my eyes at how easily pleased I was by Yusei. He pulled away and then pulled me up by my arm, throwing both our shirts off, then began kissing me all over again as we made our way back towards the bedroom. We kicked our shoes off as we walked through the bedroom door. By the time we were at the bed, nothing was between us except our boxers and, well, lets face it, they had to go.

And go they did. I shivered as the cool air of the apartment hit my nether regions, but the heat I was feeling from Yusei's body made things so much better and easier. I wrapped my arm around his neck and deepened the kiss once more, our tongues were starting to play a game of tag in my mouth as I felt Yusei begin to feel me up. I grunted and groaned as his hands searched my body. I could honestly say I wasn't used to this but, I felt fine with Yusei. To be blunt really, I couldn't hardly think of anything but having Yusei all to myself! Yeah, I know, I'm greedy...

My thoughts were cut short when he pulled back from the kiss finally, giving us time to catch our breath before he grabbed ahold of my hips and completely flipped me over. I huffed and held myself up on my hands and knees and looked over my shoulder at Yusei.

"Didn't know you... Were that strong."

I panted, biting my lip in anticipation now. Everything was happening so fast now I wasn't even sure this was real, I felt like this was more of a dream than anything.

"Ah!"

I moaned as he rubbed his hips into mine before pressing himself against me. I felt his body weight shift and he leaned down over me, kissing my neck, biting my shoulder and oh God I had to wonder if he was a virgin or not to know what to touch and when to damn him...

"Ready?"

He whispered into my ear, his breath hot and sending goose bumps through out my body. I groaned and glanced back to him, I was going to nod when something caught my attention. I looked over and could see Apollo laying on a shelf and watching us. I quickly shook my head and looked down to the bed, gripping the sheets in my hands now.

"I can't..."

"What?"

Yusei pulled back a little, loosened his grip and was looking down at me as I looked back to him again and then grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"I can't with Apollo watching..."

I motioned to where he was laying with a nod of my head and Yusei's gaze followed before landing on the cat. He rolled his eyes and smirked down at me, clawed my back as he stood up and walked over to the cat before picking him up. I watched the whole time, watching every one of Yusei's muscles as he moved towards the door and set Apollo out and then came back after shutting the door behind himself.

"There, better?"

I nodded in response to his question and grinned wider. He just rolled his eyes at me and climbed back into bed, getting back behind me again and gripping my hips as he readied himself. I looked back at him before looking down to the bed and closing my eyes. When he pushed inside of me, I thought for sure the pain would be a whole lot more. Lucky for me I guess, I was somewhat used to pain. Hey, I don't like pain, I'm just used to it. I groaned and bucked my hips back into his, driving him deeper inside until I knew he couldn't go any further.

I could hear Yusei grunt and then begin to moan lowly as he began to move against me. It took a couple minutes for the two of us to actually get in sync but, once we were oh did it feel great! I moaned and threw my head back, ripped the sheets with my nails and if not for the fact Yusei sounded strangely louder in my ear I thought I heard myself cry out "Oh God!" once or twice. I groaned louder when he started to pound his hips into mine, causing me to react and arch my back into his chest. I was practically writhing in pleasure under him as he thrusted into me.

Thats when I could feel everything getting so damn hot. He was thrusting faster now and oh my God it felt so damn good to feel him inside me like this. The more we thrusted into one another the hotter it got when I realized how close I was to my climax. And I wanted it to come, and the closer I got the closer I knew Yusei was getting too. I moaned louder still and dug my nails deep into the sheets once more and when I finally hit my climax and came I heard Yusei moan out my name as he came as well. Between the feeling of cumming quite hard and the feeling of Yusei inside me and cumming deep inside of me I thought for sure I'd just pass out from the pleasure I was experiencing.

I didn't though and when I thought we were done, Yusei pulled out of me and pushed me down onto my back. I looked up at him while I panted hard to catch my breath, and he once again straddled my hips. 'Oh God...' I thought and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to myself. He nodded and with one thrust he was inside me again. But damn did it feel better this time! I moaned and arched my back as I tossed my head back into the pillow, breathing hard as we began thrusting against one another again. It felt wonderful this time.

I reached up and gripped his arms hard, not even caring that I was digging my nails into his skin or that he was probably bruising my hip with how hard he was gripping it. Yusei was no virgin, which made me wonder just where he lost it at and who with. But the thought quickly retreated to the back of my mind as Yusei pounded into me, forcing himself deeper until he hit something inside of me. Oh my God I thought I'd have burst then! I cried out in pure ecstacy as I arched right off the bed and clawed Yusei's arms. 'Why can't I cum dammit?' I screamed inside my head and then I realized where Yusei's hand had moved.

It had moved from my hip to my member and thats when I realized he was preventing my orgasm. I groaned and glared up at him as I bucked my hips into his hand. He just smirked down at me and kept his grip tight as he thrusted deep inside of me. I groaned and closed my eyes tight, keeping up with his pace while occasionally bucking my hips into his hand, silently begging to be released.

"Fucking... Ah... Tease...!"

I panted between thrusts. I thought I heard him laugh once but between my moans I couldn't tell for sure. I release his arm and grabbed the sheets so tightly until they ripped, then I felt Yusei's hand shift and grab ahold of mine as he kept himself held up with it still. I dug my nails into his hand but he didn't let go and, dammit I think he was clawing my hand just as badly. Finally he released my member though, just as he was cumming and with another hard thrust of his hips so was I. When the both of us was done Yusei pulled out and laid beside me, pulling me over to him as he did. We were both breathing heavily and sweating freely, not that I really cared. I laid my head on his chest and just laid there for a minute catching my breath, the same thing I figured Yusei to be doing too. I breathed deeply and looked up at him to find he was staring at me as he ran his hand through my hair. I leaned into his touch and let my eyes slip close as I sighed contently.

"Could have... Been longer..."

I said then, smirking. Yusei huffed and tugged on a strand of my hair before shaking his head at me and rolling his eyes. I laughed and kissed his chest before looking up at him.

"But good nonetheless..."

I said and smiled at him. He nodded and kissed the top of my head before closing his eyes. I laid there and watched him for a minute before letting my own eyes slip closed and just listened to our breathing and heartbeats. 'I can't believe I actually did it with Yusei... But damn it was good... Totally have to do it again.' I thought and grinned to myself. After awhile though I could feel sleep start to take me and I wasn't about to fight it...

The next morning I woke up to find Yusei gone. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face into his pillow to take in the scent that was Yusei. Strangely enough, contrary to the idea he'd smell like cards and motorcycle fumes, he had a lilac smell to him. Had to be his shampoo... I shook my head to get rid of the random thoughts and pulled myself up to find the room empty completely.

"Yusei?"

I yawned and stretched as I stood from the bed and grabbed out some clean clothes. I looked around and spotted a note on the nightstand and nodded as I slid into my boxers and pants then grabbed the note.

_Akira, Crow called and said he thinks he found something on Roman. I left you in bed because it was obviously your first time last night. I'll call you with details.  
-Yusei._

I rolled my eyes and huffed as I crumpled the note up, slipped my shirt on and made my way out of bedroom. 'My first time? Bastard! What are ya, some hotshot in bed?' I thought and huffed again as I headed out of the apartment. I decided into poking around the crater for some reason. I doubted Roman to be there but, it wouldn't hurt to look. Maybe that was where Crow met up with Yusei even. With that in mind I hopped onto my D-Wheels and made my way towards the crater. Once I was there I sighed and shook my head, shaking away any thoughts as I drove up to the crater and parked my D-Wheels. I looked around to see Skinner standing at the edge with a cigarette in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and walked up behind him after taking my helmet off.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked and looked to him, my arms crossed. He didn't even glance at me as he continued to stare down into the crater. I growled and gripped his arm, jerking him and forcing him into turning and looking at me. He shrugged my hand off and looked back to the crater once more. God this guy knew how to piss me off!

"I'm glad you and Yusei are alright now, Akira..."

He spoke as he continued to stare down into the crater. I huffed and looked down into the crater as well before looking back up at him. 'Whats this guy's deal?' I thought and rolled my eyes. He looked at me finally and smiled in a strange way, one I hadn't seen him smile like before.

"Nikola Tenjo."

"What?"

"My name... My real name is Nikola Tenjo."

I took a step back as my eyes widened some. 'Tenjo...? But, thats MY last name!' I thought frantically, trying to weave out just what he was trying to tell me. I began to shake my head no at the slight realization of what he was beginning to say.

"No... You said my father died! With Yusei's parents!"

I yelled, clenching my fists now as I felt anger begin to rush through me. He was looking at me still, and he nodded as he then looked away and took a deep breath, then puffed his cancer stick some more before he put it out.

"I lied. I wanted you to think he was dead because it was easier than telling you I... That I'm your father... Akira..."

I growled and grabbed him by the shirt collar, jerking him as I did and glared at him. The bastard was seriously trying to tell me that he was my real father? Like hell I was related to him!

"Akira, please... Let me explain. I won't deny why I slept with your mother, but... When I saw her again nine months later and she was pregnant, I knew it was mine. I forced them to get a DNA test done after you were born and it was right, I was your father. I was going to fight for custody Akira, I was... But then, one day I woke up and here I was, in this world. I didn't know how I got here or why I ended up here, but I wanted to find a way to get back so I could save you from your mother. Thats how I met Yusei's parents. I was a professer of science back home so, I knew a thing or two to add. We became friends and I told them everything about me, and they started to try and help while doing their other experiments. But, the blast it.. It destroyed everything we had worked on about getting me home. I left then and just started doing whatever I could to survive on the streets. Thats how I ended up being Skinner. I thought I'd.. Never get home again to see you. But then you came up after what happened with Yusei and.. God I knew it was you."

He looked at me and smiled as he gripped my hands from his shirt collar, pulling himself free but not letting go of my hands. My eyes were wide as I stared at him still, unsure what I should even be feeling. I slowly shook my head and looked down then back to him and yanked my hands free finally.

"Then why lie about who you really were?"

I demanded to know why he needed to lie to me. He nodded and looked into the crater for a moment, it was obvious he was trying to think of what he could tell me. After he was doe he looked back to me with a weak looking smile.

"Because I didn't want you to think your old man was completely cold hearted at the time. You had to be around me awhile longer and, I knew you'd never have spoken to me again had you known the truth... I'm sorry Akira, I never meant for Yusei to be hurt so badly. But, it was better than what it could have been, trust me on that.."

"Trust you? H-How can I trust someone who's been lying to me from the very beginning! You bastard you... All this time you knew and I... Dammit! Fucking bastard I should just... Ugh!"

I yelled and turned away from him, glaring at the ground. I didn't even know what I should say I was so pissed off because of his lies! 'All this time my own father was right there and... Dammit why didn't I see it?' I thought angrily, clenching my fists as I began to pace. I looked at Skinner, Nikola, whatever the hell his name was and shook my head at him.

"Why are you just... Standing there? Say something! Tell me I should rip you a knew one or something or... God my head..."

I bit my lip and looked away from him. Why couldn't I keep my anger on him? Instead I felt... Angry at myself for some damned reason I couldn't even see yet. I looked between him and the crater when my phone started to ring. I sighed and grabbed it to see it was Yusei calling.

"Hold that thought old man..."

I mumbled and turned away from Skinner, answering to see what Yusei and Crow found out.

"Akira! Get on your Duel Runner and get out of the apartment! Roman's back, he had Kalin and Devack duel Crow and me! What Crow found, it was just a lure to get me away from-"

Before Yusei could finish, the phone was yanked from my hand and thrown to the ground with a thump and no doubt being broken. I spun around to see I was face to face with Roman again. I glared at him and went to punch his face when he grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the ground so fast I wasn't even sure how I ended up on the ground right away.

"Apparently you know the truth of things now... I don't need you to hate me even more so I thought to myself, why not fix the problem? You're strong, Akira for breaking my hold over you during that duel with Yusei... However, I'm not going to completely give up on you. I think I'll just hold onto you for awhile..."

He said to me and tightened his grip. I gritted my teeth and glared up at him before I looked over to where I could see what looked like a vortex opening up. 'No way...!' I thought and began to struggle.

"What are you doing?"

I cried out, kicking at Roman to no avail in getting him off. He laughed and stood up with me in his arms. His grip was so tight, I thought for sure I'd snap in two from the pressure. He spun me around to see the black hole open and waiting, like it knew it was about to be fed.

"A place where I can keep a better eye on you for a long time and where no one else can reach you."

He whispered in my ear. I knew what he was talking about, I knew where he was sending me but I couldn't bring myself to accept this was the end. He threw me then with such force I stumbled forward and right towards the portal that was no doubt waiting for me. Just as I thought I'd be sucked in I felt a weight land on me and toppled us both down to the ground. I looked up expecting to see Yusei saving my ass but it was Skinner of all people!

"Akira get out of here!"

He ordered me. I heard Roman yell from behind us and then Skinner's weight was off and he had us both on our feet trying to run from the portal that was beginning to suck at the air and force us back into it. Then Roman was there, and went to grab me but Skinner spun us around and instead Roman grabbed ahold of him.

"Bastard... This is the last time you interfere with me!"

Roman yelled as I backed away and grabbed ahold of my D-Wheels which was beginning to be pulled towards the portal as well. I looked at Skinner and Roman to see them fighting until Skinner lost his balance and thats when Roman shoved him into the portals path.

"Dad!"

"Akira run!"

He yelled at me in response and before I could even do anything to help he was gone into the portal. Roman growled and looked to me, beginning to make his way towards me then. I glared through the tears which had apparently found their way to my eyes and hopped onto my Duel Runner, switching it on and speeding away from Roman and the portal. I looked back to see both had disappeared as I continued to speed away from there. 'Dad... I called him dad why I... Dammit Skinner!' I thought and tightened my grip on the handles of my D-Wheels.

When I finally stopped driving I was near Yusei's apartment just as he was running out to his Duel Runner. I looked at him and slowed until I came to a stop next to his and then fell off my bike and to my knees, staring at my hands.

"Akira! Where were you? Did Roman show up?"

He asked me as he knelt there in front of me, gripping at my arms and jerking me. I looked up to him and nodded then looked away. What was I supposed to say, dammit! Damn it to hell!

"Yusei he... Skinner I mean... Dammit!"

I growled and clenched my fists until my knuckled turned white then. Yusei could see I was upset, and dammit, I was! He stayed put and held me close for a time then, saying some things which I couldn't quite make out yet. My mind was completely focused on everything that had just happened. Finally I began to snap back to my senses and I went on to explain to Yusei just what had happened with Skinner and Roman. When I was finished I looked at Yusei then stood and straightened myself up as Yusei stood beside me.

"What are you going to do now?"

He asked, looking at me. I glanced over at him and nodded then looked to my Duel Runner. I knew what I had to do...

"I'm going after him Yusei. I'm going to find Roman, kill the fucking bastard and get my dad back so I can give him a piece of my mind about everything I've had to go through, and then bitch about how much of a pain in the ass he was in making me save his sorry ass!"

I said as I clenched my fists. Yusei gripped my shoulder and nodded as I looked up at him with fire in my eyes.

"Then I'll help you. And Crow, and Rally and the gang, and Blister and Aero, and Tanner, Yanagi and Alex, Akiza and Leo and Luna, even Jack and Carly. We'll all help because we all want Roman to be punished for his crimes. We'll all stand behind you Akira."

He said, and I couldn't help but grin. Heh... This reminded me of some game or anime, then again, look at where I was. I nodded and gripped Yusei's hand before getting on my Duel Runner and revving her up. I wasn't going to let Roman go; and I was going to get Skinner back! Nothing was going to stop me or Yusei!

End.

* * *

Mwhaha! The end! Thank you for reading! Please, review and tell me what ya thought! Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
